The Demonic Saiyan
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Natsu woke up to do his usual routine. Wake up? Check. Get ready to go to the guild? Check. Grow a tail overnight and get the attention of gods and others whose powers nearly rival that of said gods? Not check. Natsu x Harem. Other crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, there was a random person who was bored one day. That random person decided to make cringe worthy stories for fun. He promised himself that he would only work on one story at a time, and once he finished his one story he would make another.**

 **But that failed miserably, so here's another story for you all to hate on!**

 **I am seriously awful at focusing on my current stories before starting new ones, but here you go anyway. Feel free to tell me that I suck and I should punch myself repeatedly in the face for adding another story to worry about.**

 **I always said I suck at this stuff. It's a miracle that people even like the crud I make.**

 **Anyway, here's a crossover between Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z/Super along with other crossover elements. Just to be clear, I'm going by the DBS manga, not the anime.**

 **This takes place after the GMG for Fairy Tail and after the Universe 6 Arc in Dragon Ball Super. There are things different from canon… though that's obvious from the start.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?!**

The morning was just like any other morning in the world… unless you live in some horrible place where everything if different, than that's something else. Luckily, this morning wasn't like that for our favorite fire dragon slayer.

Natsu Dragneel, mage of Fairy Tail was just waking up from his slumber. He had just awoken from his pleasant dream of beating up an army of Grays and Gajeels. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness that was still present. The pink haired male then yawned as he stretched his arms in the air like he just didn't care. Mainly because he didn't care. He can do what he wants… at least when Erza wasn't around.

"Ah, what a nice dream," Natsu told himself as he got out of the bed and once again stretched his arms out. "Hey Happy, are you still here?" He called out to his little buddy.

"I'm here!" A voice responded to the pink haired male as a flying blue cat with wings entered the bedroom of the dragon slayer. "Hurry up Natsu! We got to get to the guild!" Happy told Natsu, as the blue exceed wanted to try (and fail) to impress Carla once again with fish.

You think after all these failed attempts that he would try a different approach, but apparently not.

"Yeah! Let me just get ready and we'll get going!" Natsu replied to the exceed with a giant smile and at thumbs up.

Happy was about to reply with his usual "Aye sir!", but then the flying blue cat then noticed something… odd with his pink haired friend.

"Uh… Natsu?" Happy began to speak, getting Natsu's attention.

"Yeah Happy?" The fire dragon slayer responded to the blue exceed.

"…What's that?" Happy questioned as he pointed at something that Natsu assumed was behind him. Confused, Natsu turned around.

"What's wha-?" Natsu began to ask back, but then ceased to speak when he saw what Happy was referring too.

There was a tail. A brown furry tail. Coming out of Natsu's lower back. Like the lower-lower back.

Needless to say, Natsu simply stared at the tail, which was moving around without a care, with giant comical eyes. Same goes with Happy as he was also eating a fish. Where he got that from who knows.

In the Town of Magnolia, people could hear loud screaming coming from the forest where Natsu and Happy lived in as there house was located there.

Back with Natsu and Happy, the pink haired wizard of Fairy Tail was currently running around in a circle freaking out like an idiot.

"Natsu calm down!" Happy tried to calm down his somewhat adopted father, but to no valid.

"I HAVE A (BEEP)ING TAIL HAPPY! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?!" Natsu continued to shout like a maniac as he continued to run in a circle yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know!" Happy also was starting to freak out, before an idea came to the blue exceed. "Maybe the guild might know!" Happy told the pink haired dragon slayer.

"YEAH! GOOD THINKING HAPPY!" Natsu yelled at the blue exceed.

"Why are you still shouting?"

"I don't know." Natsu admitted, as he calmed down somewhat. This simply causes the flying cat to sweat drop from Natsu change from shouting to the top of his lungs to a normal voice.

' _Hopefully the guild can help figure out why I have a tail now. If it's that ice stripper's fault I'm going to punch him in the face!'_ Natsu thought to himself, but then he realized something, _'Wait… I already do that. I know! I'll just hit him in the face even harder! I'm a genius!'_ Natsu finished thinking to himself with a big grin at his plan. However, the pink haired male then realized something else.

"Wait Happy, won't we get attention if we head to the guild?" Natsu asked the blue exceed, knowing that people in Magnolia would noticed the brown tail he now has.

"Maybe try to hide your tail?" Happy suggested, "Try to wrap it around your waist. Everyone will think it's just a belt if you do that." The exceed told the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at his tail, and tried to concentrate on making it move. Just as he focused, the tail went around his waste like he wanted too.

"Sweet! Thanks Happy!" Natsu praised the flying blue cat.

"No problem. Now let's go!" Happy told the pink haired male as the blue exceed flew out of the door.

Natsu simply grinned as he too went out the door. Surely until they get to the guild, no one will notice a thing.

'A FEW MINUTE LATER'

Everyone noticed.

However, the pink haired dragon slayer didn't notice that the people of Magnolia noticed that the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail had a tail. Since Natsu was simply smiling like an idiot and not really focusing on anything at the moment, his tail unwrapped itself from his waist and was now currently moving around freely behind him. Happy also didn't notice that Natsu unintentionally unwrapped his tail from his waist either. The reason was because the blue exceed was too busy talking about how the fish he had would make Carla like him even more.

"I hope the guild can find out why I have a tail now." Natsu told the blue exceed, who stopped talking about fish and Carla to respond to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure the others can find out why you grew a tail." Happy assured his friend, still not noticing the pink haired male's tail no longer wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks Happy." Natsu replied to the blue exceed with a smile.

"No problem Natsu." Happy replied to the pink haired male.

The two eventually arrived at the front of the Fairy Tail guild. Happy was about to enter until he noticed Natsu's hesitation.

"What wrong Natsu?" Happy asked him, confused as to why Natsu wasn't immediately entering the guild like always.

"I don't know how to show them all this." Natsu explained, as he didn't know how he would break it to the others that he has a tail now. "Do I just walk in like usual, or…?"

"Do what you think would be better for the situation Natsu. I'm sure the others would notice no matter what way you enter the guild." Happy told the pink haired male.

Natsu simply smiled at the flying blue cat, and with those words in mind he did the only thing he could think of.

Run inside the guild and scream like an idiot.

Currently inside the guild, we see that it was acting like usual. Some people were drinking, some were talking, and some were beating each other like there was no tomorrow. So you're average day in the guild. This was when Natsu make himself known by kicking the doors open and charging in the guild.

"GRAMPS!" Natsu shouted, hoping to get the guild master's attention. However, since he was running at a fast speed, he tripped over something which caused him to face plant into the floor as he slid to the bar.

Needless to say, this got everyone's attention. Some of them where even laughing at him due to him tripping.

"Ow…" Natsu spoke as he sat up, rubbing his now sore face. "That hurt."

"Are you okay Natsu?" Hearing a voice, Natsu looked up to see Mira looking at him with a concern look. His team, who was also at the bar, was also concern. Well Erza, Lucy, and Wendy were. Gray was simply laughing at him since the pink haired dragon slayer tripped.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mira. Where's gramps? I need to see him." Natsu told the white haired barmaid.

"He's in his office Natsu. Why do you need to see-?" Mira began to ask, until she, and everyone else in the guild, noticed the brown tail that Natsu had.

However, since Natsu was unaware that the tail unwrapped from his waist a while ago, he didn't know why everyone was suddenly quiet.

"What?" He asked them in confusion.

"Natsu… why do you have a tail?" Lucy asked him from the bar. This of course get's his attention as he turned around only to see his new tail freely moving around like nobody's business.

"WHEN DID THAT UNWRAP?" Natsu shouted in surprised.

Everyone simply saw him shouting in confusion.

 **Alright, there's that. If you liked it, great. If you hate it, can't say I blame you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, it's me once more with another chapter for this story. I'm surprised that you all like this a lot already. I mean, compared to every other writer, or typer in this case, I kind of suck at this.**

 **Anyway, as for the harem in case anyone wants to know. So far, here's who I have in it.**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Kagura**

 **Millianna**

… **That's all I got. I will make a poll for any girls you want in the harem. And before anyone asked, no dragon ball characters are in it, only girls from Earthland.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Noticed**

"So let me get this right," Makarov began to speak to Natsu, as everyone else watched and listened in. The guild master came from his office once he heard Natsu shouting at the top of his lungs, and went to see what was going on until he saw the tail Natsu had. So like the others, Makarov was confused. Natsu explained what happened earlier, and now the guild master was now going over it to make sure he didn't miss anything, "You woke up like usual."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded to the small guild master.

"You went to get ready to come to the guild."

"Mhm."

"Then Happy noticed that you now have a tail."

"Yup."

"You have no idea why you have a tail."

"Yep."

"And now you're here hoping that we have an answer for it."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well," Makarov began to speak once more, "I honestly don't know why you would have a tail all of a sudden Natsu. I can try to get Porlyusica to see if you may have come under a spell or something." The guild master offered the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Anything can help really. I just want to know where this tail came from." Natsu admitted to the guild master.

After that was settled, Makarov then went out of the guild to get Porlyusica. Everything seemed to calm downed aside from the fact that Natsu now has a tail.

"I hope we can figure out all of this." Natsu spoke as he sat at the bar as Mira handed him a drink.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure we'll figure this out." The white haired woman assured the pink haired male, "Besides, I think you having a tail is quite adorable to be honest." She admitted.

"How is me having a tail adorable?" Natsu asked her in confusion, even though there was a small blush on his face from the fact Mira somewhat called him adorable.

"I just personally find it cute that's all." Mira told him.

"I find it funny; you're like a monkey with that tail." Gray told Natsu, who didn't like being compared to a monkey.

"What did you say stripper?!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage.

"You heard me fire head!" Gray shouted back at the fire dragon slayer.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked them, to which they put their arms around each other all buddy like.

"No Ma'am!" They both answered with fear in their faces. Erza seemed content with that answer.

"That's good. And Natsu, does having that tail feel weird in any way?" The red haired woman asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Well, it's not really that much of a bother to be perfectly honest. I just want to know where it came from." Natsu told her.

"Don't worry Natsu," Lucy began to speak to him, "I'm sure we'll find out why you now have a tail." The blonde assured him, which caused him to smile.

"Thanks Lucy, I appreciated it." Natsu replied to her with a smile, which caused the blonde to blush a little. Luckily, the fire dragon slayer didn't notice. Unluckily, both Erza and Mira noticed, and now they were sending glares at the blonde. However she didn't notice them.

"No problem Natsu." The blonde celestial mage told him.

"I wonder," Erza began to speak again, getting their attention, "how are Kagura and Millianna are going to react to your tail." Her words confused the other mages. Seeing their confusion, the red haired female cleared up what she meant. "Both Kagura and Millianna are coming to visit here today, and no doubt that they will notice your tail."

"You mean the crazy cat lady's going to be here?!" Happy shouted in fear, as he began to freak out. "I don't want to be cuddled to death!"

The others simply sweat dropped at the blue exceed.

'ELSEWHERE, FAR AWAY FROM EARTHLAND'

On the world of the God of Destruction, Beerus himself was currently sitting on a rock while looking in a direction with focus. Not to far from the cat god, both Goku and Vegeta were training with Whis. However, he wasn't paying attention to that.

For the past week, the God of Destruction has noticed an odd energy in the very far corner of the universe that kept bothered him. It was very faint, but it gave off an energy similar to Goku and Vegeta. However, Beerus's main focus wasn't the saiyan energy, but there was another energy that was entwined and connected with the other power. Unlike the other one, this one gave off a more demonic feeling. However, the God of Destruction has encountered many kinds of demons during his long life, but this demonic energy was completely different from any other kind of demon energy he knows.

"Whis!" Beerus called out to his attendant, who was now watching the two saiyans train and fight with each other. Hearing his name being called, he went over to the cat god.

"Is there something you need Lord Beerus?" Whis asked him, who then simply pointed in the direction he was feeling both the saiyan and the demonic energy.

"Can you sense anything odd in that direction like I do?" Beerus questioned the blue skinned angel.

Whis looked confused by his questioned, but looked in the direction that the God of Destruction was pointing at anyway.

"You're going to be a little more specific Lord Beerus." Whis told him.

"Do you or do you not sense the two colliding energies with one of them being demonic in nature?" Beerus asked again, getting a little agitated as he knows Whis could understand what he was talking about.

"Hm… now that you pointed it out, I do sense something like that. It is faint, but I can clearly sense both saiyan and demon energy in that direction." Whis replied to the cat god. "However, the demonic energy I'm picking up isn't like anything I have sense before. At least not that I remember."

"I have been sensing that energy for the past week, and it's continuing to grow." Beerus explained, "It's not like anything I have sense before, and to be honest I curious about it."

"Oh?" Whis looked a bit surprised by the God of Destruction's words, "It's been a while since I have seen you interested in something that wasn't food from Earth." The white haired angel replied.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Beerus questioned with a glare.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." Whis told him while letting out a chuckle, which only annoyed the cat god even more. "But may I ask what are you planning to do Lord Beerus?"

"Easy, we're going to go to that energy and find out what it is." Beerus told his attendant.

"Can we come too?" Goku's voice was heard from behind the two, which caught them off guard.

"Gah! How long have you been eavesdropping on us?!" Beerus demanded from the saiyan, while Vegeta was behind Goku.

"I didn't mean too, but I heard you guys talking about some unknown energy that caught your interest. And if anything got your interest Beerus then whatever's giving off that energy must be really strong!" Goku explained to the cat god.

"I heard that you said that the energy was also that of a saiyan." Vegeta explained in a more mannered way than that of Goku, "If there's somehow another saiyan still alive in our universe I want to know if it's true or not personally."

Beerus looked annoyed that these two were getting involve in this, but might as well bring them. Only if it would make them shut up, because he knows Goku's just going to beg to come anyway no matter what he says.

"Alright fine! But don't cause any problems or I won't hesitate to destroy you two." Beerus threatened.

"Sweet!" Goku exclaimed in excitement as the two saiyans were now standing next to Whis and Beerus.

"Whis, how long will it take for us to get there?" The God of Destruction asked his former teacher and attendant.

"Considering its distance, I say around three hours." Whis informed the three.

"Well let's get going then!" Goku told them.

"Quiet Kakarot!" Vegeta replied to Goku in an annoyed tone.

After that, Whis enveloped them all in his energy as they took off toward the saiyan, demonic energy.

 **All right, there's that. Hopefully I can make the next chapter longer.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **As for the poll of this story, Irene has made it to the top of the list, so she will be in the harambe- I mean harem. But the poll's not over yet. There's still the others girls in it that need to be chosen as well.**

 **Here's the harem so far:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Kagura**

 **Millianna**

 **Irene**

 **I will allow three more girls to be chosen from the poll before it will be final. So if you want the woman you want to be in the harem, make sure to vote for your choice before it's too late.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Mermaids see a tail, literally**

"Hide me!" Happy shouted as the blue exceed ducked underneath the table, as the cat was too scared about Millianna coming to the guild.

The other's simply sweat drop from the exceed's reaction. It was a given fact that Millianna loved cats, but Happy saw that as a danger to his life. He did not want to be cuddled to death dang it!

"Come on Happy, it's not that bad," Wendy tried to calm down the blue cat, "You don't see Carla freaking out right Carla?" The blue haired sky dragon slayer only to see the white exceed not at her spot, "Carla?"

"I'm not letting that lady do anything to me! It's not worth the risk!" Carla, who was also hiding under the table with Happy since she didn't know where else to hide, exclaimed.

This only got them to chuckle and sweat drop even more.

"Come on Happy it's not that big of a deal," Natsu tried to assure his best friend, "I'm the one with a tail but I'm not going to hide."

"But you're not a cat though." Lucy pointed out to the pink haired dragon slayer, who simply shrugged.

"So? I figure that they would be weird out by the fact that I now have a tail," Natsu replied to the blonde before realizing something, "Then again, Millianna has a tail as well, so I don't think they would really care that much."

"But Natsu, Millianna has a tail due to her having cat-like features. You only have a new tail, nothing else." Erza explained to him, who still didn't seem to be bothered by her words.

"It's not that big of a deal, really. I don't mind if people saw me with a tail." The pink haired male replied to the red head.

"But you were freaking out earlier back at home about it." Happy, who was still under the table, reminded the Fairy Tail wizard.

"That was a while ago Happy."

"It was literally ten minutes ago."

"Shut up Happy!"

"Wah! Mira, Natsu's being mean to me!" Happy flew out from under the table to fly to the comfort of Mira with fake tears. Natsu simply glared at the blue cat while everyone else simply had a deadpanned face from this.

"Don't worry, how about I get you a delicious fish? Does that sound good?" The white haired woman offered to the blue exceed.

"Aye!" Happy replied to her, no longer feeling sad as he sat on top of the table.

Mira simply giggled as she went back to the kitchen to get the fish.

As soon as that happened, the doors of the guild hall opened, getting everyone's attention to see a certain brown hair cat-like woman and a certain purple haired swordswoman.

"Erza!" None other than Millianna shouted in happiness to see her red haired friend as she ran to give her a hug, to which Erza returned. Kagura simply walked to where the two females were with the rest of Team Natsu.

This also caused Happy to freeze in horror as he was out with the open with the cat-like woman. Happy tried to slowly go back underneath the table before she noticed his presence.

"Kitty!"

It was too late for the poor blue exceed as Millianna saw the blue cat, and before he knew it he was now being squeezed in a hug by the brown haired woman. Natsu couldn't help not snicker at the cat's misfortune.

"It's been a while Erza," Kagura spoke to the red haired woman, "I hope you having a nice day so far."

"It's nice to see you both again as well, and I'm doing fine thank you." Erza thanked the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel.

"Hi Kagura!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed right behind the purple haired woman.

This got her to let out a yelp in surprised from the sudden shout behind her, which Natsu couldn't help but found cute when she did that. She calmed down to see that it was only the pink haired mage behind her.

"Oh it's you," Kagura spoke to him as she calm down, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that-."

However she stopped speaking as Kagura along with Millianna, who was still hugging Happy who was desperately trying to get out of her grip with no success, widen their eyes comedic style as they noticed the brown tail the pink haired dragon slayer had. They both blinked a few times before Kagura rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. But nope, Natsu still had the tail.

"Natsu," Millianna began to speak, getting the pink haired dragon slayer to look at her in confusion, "Why do you have a tail now?" Her questioned made him look at his new tail before turning his attention back to the two Mermaid Heel members.

"I don't know, I just woke up with it," Natsu answered the brown haired cat-like woman, "I'm just as confused as you are as to why I have a tail now."

"He's like a monkey." Gray spoke as he had a smug grin on his face, loving the fact that he can make fun of the pink haired male in a new way. Of course Natsu didn't take kindly to that insult.

"Take that back ice stripper!" Natsu shouted at the ice maker mage as he lit his fists in flames.

"Make me flamebrain!" Gray yelled back at the fire dragon slayer as he got his ice magic ready.

"No fighting!" Erza threaten them with her "Obey or suffer" glare. Obviously, they valued their lives.

"Aye!" They both shouted like Happy would. Speaking of Happy he was still trapped in the hold of Millianna as he was crying anime tears as he was being cuddled to death. At least he thinks he's being cuddled to death.

"So he just woke up with a tail?" Kagura asked the red haired woman once more, as the purple haired woman found it odd that Natsu would just wake up with a tail.

"Apparently, we're trying to figure out why he has one now. We don't know if it's some sort of result from a spell or anything." Erza explained to the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel.

"I think it's cute." Millianna simply stated casually, which got the pink haired male to slightly blush at her words.

"How is me having a tail cute?" Natsu asked her. This was basically what Mira said to him earlier.

"I don't know, I just find it cute," Millianna answered as he finally let go of Happy, who was now dashing to the kitchen to use it as a safe haven. Mainly for the fish that was in there. The brown haired woman went on, "Also I think it's cool to see someone else besides me have a tail."

"But that's because of your cat-like features. We don't know why Natsu has his own tail as of right now." Erza informed the cat-like woman of Mermaid heel.

"Is it a bother?" Kagura asked the pink haired wizard, who simply shrugged.

"Not really to be honest, I just want to know why I have a tail now." Natsu explained to the purple haired woman.

Both Kagura and Millianna seemed to be content with that answer. As they figured this wasn't too big of a deal now, they turned back to the red haired woman. You know the person they originally came here to see in the first place.

"So Erza, is there anything interesting going on later that we should know?" Kagura asked the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Well, there is a festival taking place later today." The red head informed the two females, which also got the others around her to have their attention at her.

"There's going to be a festival later?" Lucy asked Erza, as the blonde celestial mage wasn't aware that there was something like that happening on this day.

"Yeah," Mira's voice was heard as they turned to see the white haired woman coming back to them, as Happy stayed at the bar with the fish that Mira gave him to keep him content, "It isn't anything too major, it's simply for fun that Magnolia wanted to do."

"Will there be food?" Natsu asked in a hopeful tone, as his eyes widened and sparkled at the though of plenty of delicious food being present.

This simply caused Gray and Wendy to sweat drop at the fire dragon slayer's questions, while the other girls couldn't help but giggle a little from his excitement.

"There will most likely be food Natsu." The white haired barmaid answered the pink haired male.

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes, as his tail waggled in excitement as well.

Little did everyone here know what was heading to their world.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Nothing too much here aside from Kagura and Millianna showing up.**

 **Now a question that some of you asked about the story. Will Natsu be trained? Yes, but it won't be all four of them to teach him. That might be a bit overkill despite what I'm thinking about for the whole demonic(E.N.D) thing. Natsu may learn moves like the Kamehameha and stuff like that, but he won't be fully train by Goku or Vegeta. You'll see what I mean when we get to that point.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll for who you want to be in the harem. Remember, only three more girls will be chosen, so vote before it's too late.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again people. It's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate on.**

 **About the poll, Sayla has risen to the top, so she will be added to the harem. There room enough for two more girls, so make sure to vote in the poll before it's too late. And for those who may not know where the poll is, it's on the top of my profile you can't miss it.**

 **So here's the harem so far:**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Irene**

 **Kagura**

 **Millianna**

 **Sayla**

 **Remember, only two more girls will be added, so vote before it's too late.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Arrival**

From the sky in an open field on Earthland, a ball of energy came from the air and landed on the ground. The ball of energy faded away to reveal Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis.

"We have arrived." Whis told the others in a cheerful tone. The other three looked around the area they were currently in.

"So this is the planet where that energy is huh?" Goku asked the angel as he continued to look around the area. For some reason this reminds the saiyan of Earth. Before Whis could answer him, Beerus spoke.

"Why are we in this area? You couldn't just take us directly to the energy?" The God of Destruction questioned the angel.

"I'm afraid that I couldn't exactly pin point the exact location where the energy was at on our way here. However it shouldn't be any problem now to find it." Whis explained to the Cat God.

"So how do exactly tell that his energy is that of a saiyan?" Vegeta asked the angel and the God. For him and Goku, they could only sense the energy and tell if it is an individual's power, but they can't tell the energy of a specific race.

"We can simply sense the saiyan power it as giving off. However that isn't the main reason that Beerus seems so interested." Whis informed the two saiyans.

"Oh yeah, you said something about a different kind of energy coming off the same source?" Goku wanted to make sure he remembered right.

"Correct." The angel answered him.

"Found it," Beerus spoke, getting the other three's attention, "I sense it coming in that direction." The God of Destrucion stated as he point northwest. The others looked in that direction, however only Whis could also sense the exact energy.

"I sense it as well Lord Beerus." The God's attendant replied to him.

"I sense other energies over there as well." Vegeta stated. Granted the energy's he was sensing were extremely small in comparison to them and the challenges they have face in the past.

"Then let's go then!" Goku exclaimed excited to see who was giving off this power that interested Beerus and Whis so much.

So without wasting anytime, Goku powered up and began to bolt into the air to get to the area.

"Wait up Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted in annoyance as he too powered up and flew after Goku in that direction.

"They sure are impatient aren't they?" Whis asked the God of Destruction, who simply sighed.

"There's no need to get worked up on that right now. Let's just go." Beerus told his attendant, who simply nodded as they both began to fly toward the energy.

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

"Look at all of the food!" Natsu exclaimed in a happy tone as he and a couple of the others were walking through the city of Magnolia. The pink haired dragon slayer didn't notice how some people glance at his direction in confusion due to his tail.

"He sure does get excited easily doesn't he?" Kagura asked the other Fairy Tail mages who were present. The other mages of Fairy Tail that were here were Erza, Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla. Speaking of Happy, he was once again being cuddled by Millianna, as he tries in vain to escape her grasps.

"That's Natsu for you." Lucy responded to the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel as she watched Natsu headed to a table to get some food.

The festival that they talked about earlier has started, and they were now looking around to see if there was anything interesting to do in it. There were decorations, tables, booths, and other kind of festival stuff all over Magnolia.

"I wonder if there are any games around here." Elfman questioned as he looked around to see if there was anything "Manly" enough for him to try his luck at.

"I'm sure there are Elfman," Lisanna assured her older brother, "This is a festival after all, so I'm sure there are games."

In another section of the city, Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, and Whis have landed, which got some people to look at them in confusion. Some figured that they were simply wearing costumes and just went on their way. Goku and Vegeta were surprised to see more humans here.

"There are people here!" Goku exclaimed in shock, as neither of the saiyans expected for this world to have humans like Earth.

Beerus was about to speak, until the smell of nearby food caught his attention. The God of Destruction eyes widen in surprised when he smelled to delicious aroma of food.

"What is that delicious smell? Is that food?" Beerus questioned, and before Whis or the two saiyans could say anything else, the Cat God then headed to where the aroma of food was coming. The other three simply followed him, as the next thing they knew they were what looked like some sort of food court in the streets.

"Whoa! Look at this Whis!" Beerus exclaimed with an excited expression as he saw all kinds of food that looked similar to the food on Earth. Even the angel was surprised to see all the food present.

Vegeta simply sighed as the Prince of saiyans saw the God and the angel being distracted by food.

"Don't they know that we aren't here because of food?" Vegeta asked Goku as he turned to look at him… only to see Goku also digging into a pile of food like an animal.

"What did you say Vegeta?" Goku asked him with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth you idiot!" The Prince of saiyans shouted at the other saiyan.

It was times like this that Vegeta just wanted to hit Goku when their not training. Goku simply went back to eat more until…

"Natsu slow down! No need to gobble everything up." Goku heard a female voice, which got his attention.

"I can't help it Erza, the food's delicious!" A male's voice was also heard by Goku, as he turned to look in the direction he heard that.

The black haired saiyan noticed a group of people who looked different compared to the other people around here. He also noticed a person with pink haired eating just as much as Goku was. However the saiyan's eyes widen in surprised when he saw the tail from the pink haired male.

"Vegeta look!" Goku told the other saiyan, which got Vegeta to look in his direction. His eyes also widen when they spotted the tail as well.

"A tail? Does that mean…?" Vegeta began to asked, but Goku simply nodded.

"No doubt about it, that's the one that got Beerus and Whis's attention," Goku replied with a serious face, but then he got confused, "But the energy I'm sensing from him doesn't seem that big though." The saiyan told Vegeta. Was this seriously what got the God of Destruction's so interested?

"Why does he look so young?" Vegeta also questioned in confusion. If the pink haired male they were looking at truly is a saiyan like them, then why isn't he around their age? To the Prince of saiyans, he looks way to young to be a full blooded saiyan, "Also what's with that ridiculous hair?"

"I think it's neat." Goku responded to Vegeta, who simply looked at Goku in annoyance.

"Of course you would think that because you're an idiot Kakarot." Vegeta replied to Goku. However Goku simply finished what's left of the food he got and stood up.

"Let's go say hi." Goku suggested to Vegeta.

"Wait Kakarot don't just go over there!" Vegeta shouted, but Goku didn't listen as he was already headed to the group.

Currently with Beerus, who unknowingly was on the other side of the table where the Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel mages were, he was grabbing all kinds of food and shoving it in his mouth.

"Watch your manners Lord Beerus. We are in a public area." Whis stated to the Cat God.

"As if you're any better Whis. I saw you shoving food down your throat so you one to talk!" Beerus responded back in annoyance. However his annoyance ended when he saw something that caught his attention, which caused his mouth to water a little. There was what looked like a cake with strawberry on it. Needless to say Beerus wanted it, "Now that looks tasty!"

Beerus went to grab the plate which had the strawberry cheesecake on it, but another hand also grabbed the other end of the plate. The God of Destrucion looked up too see a red haired woman trying to grab the food he found first.

For Erza, who also went to grab the plate of HER strawberry cheesecake, was surprised to see a purple cat person on the other side of the table. However she simply thought that it just someone wearing a costume or something as she went back to the matter at hand.

"Excuse me sir, I want this cheesecake so may you let go please?" Erza asked Beerus in a polite tone. However Beerus was having none of it.

"I believe I'm the one who getting this food, so you let go." The God of Destruction stated back to Erza with a glare.

"Sorry, but this is mine so you can't have it." Erza responded back with her own glare.

Next thing they knew they were basically having a tug of war for the plate of the strawberry cheesecake.

"Give me the cake!" Both of them shouted at each other, which got the others mages attention as well as the saiyans who stopped heading to the mages when they saw Beerus getting into an argument with the red head. Whis simply watched to see what would happen.

This of course got both Goku and Vegeta to be horrified to see someone angering the Cat God. As for the mages, they were scared to see someone angering Erza.

Before anyone knew it, the plate that was holding the strawberry cheesecake broke due to the two pulling on it from each end so hard. The Cat God and the red haired woman looked in horror as the food they wanted came crashing down onto the ground, ruining the cheesecake.

"M-My cake…" Erza stated with teary eyes, before they began alit with rage as he turned back to Beerus, "You will pay for defying my cake!" She shouted as she summoned her sword and pointed at the God of Destruction.

Beerus however, wasn't scared by this in the slightest as rage also took hold of the God of Destruction. Whis simply sighed.

' _Well this isn't going to end well.'_ The angel thought to himself as he waited for Beerus lash out, as Goku and Vegeta were running toward Beerus before anything happens.

 **There's that for that chapter.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll for who you want to be in the harem. Only two more choices before it's final, so vote before it's too late.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone, it's me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or so awful that you all want me to kill myself.**

 **Now here's what's going on with the poll. Juvia has gotten to the top, so she will be in the harem. Which means there only room for ONE more before it's final. So vote for you're final choice before it is too late.**

 **So here's the harem so far:**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Kagura**

 **Millianna**

 **Irene**

 **Sayla**

 **Juvia**

 **Remember to vote on my profile at the very top before it's final.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: A God's power**

"You will pay for what you did to my cake!" Erza exclaimed as she got ready to strike down the Cat God, not realizing who the red haired woman was messing with.

"Poor guy in the weird cat costume." Natsu replied as the other nodded, thinking that Erza was about to beat down some poor dude.

But again, this wasn't some guy in a costume; this was Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction.

Right before Goku and Vegeta could get there to stop anything from happening, Erza sent down her sword upon Beerus… only for the Cat God to block the attack with a simply nail on one finger.

Erza's eyes widen in surprised, but before she could do anything else, the angered God appeared behind her and simply sent his hand down on her head like a karate chop. It made contact on her head as she was immediately sent down to the ground. The force of the attack caused the ground to crack due to the force as the red haired woman of Fairy Tail was knocked out cold.

"ERZA!" The God turned to see a group of people shouting what he figures was the woman's name in shock and worry, but then noticed the pink haired male and his tail. It didn't take Beerus a second to sense the energy from him.

' _So that's what I've been sensing, but now that I look at it, it seems buried inside,'_ The God of Destruction thought to himself, _'Looks like I need to draw it out somehow.'_

Kagura, not letting the God get away with hurting Erza, charged at the Cat God as well ignoring the shouts of worry from Millianna as she swung her sword at Beerus. Like with Erza, Beerus simply blocked the blade with only his finger nail. The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel didn't let up her attack against the God of Destruction who continued to block blow after blow with only his finger nail. Getting bored of this, Beerus simply whacked Kagura's blade from her hands with his own but then slammed his fist right into the dark purple haired woman. This of course, got her to cough up blood before falling to the ground unconscious as Beerus simply stood over the beaten Mermaid Heel mage.

By this point, normal citizens left the area not wanting to get caught in the conflict that was going on. Whis simply sighed as he saw this happening. However, the angel then noticed that Goku and Vegeta were about to intervene with the fight. So before they could, the God's attendant grabbed both of them by the collar before flying up into the air a little away from the area.

"Whis! What are you doing?!" Goku asked the angel in confusion, as both he and Vegeta were trying to get out of his grip to no valid.

"I don't want any of you to interfere with what's going on. I think Beerus just noticed the source of the two energies who were locating, and I know he wouldn't want to be interrupted." Whis explained to the both of them, letting them go as the two saiyans used their ki to stay in the air.

"But-" Goku tried to talk again, but then the noise from below got their attention once more as they saw someone with no shirt on for some reason charging at the Cat God.

Gray rushed in with his hands covered in his ice maker magic, as he tried to strike Beerus, but the God of Destruction only dodged the attacks with ease as he yawned, which got on the ice mage's nerves. Before Gray could do anything else though, Beerus simply flicked the ice maker mage's forehead, causing him to go flying into the ground. This knocked out the ice mage, as the force of the attack was too much to take. The Cat God then noticed Elfman running at him with his fists raised, but the God of Destruction didn't want to waste anymore time with this as he dashed to Elfman. The white haired male was caught off guard when Beerus flipped over him, but then the God used his tail to wracked Elfman into the ground; knocking him out cold. The God of Destruction then saw Mira, who entered her take over: satan soul, charging at him. Mira tried to get a hit in, however Beerus simply dodged her attacks with no problem as he delivered a karate chop to her head like he did with Erza. This of course made the white haired woman crashed into the ground as she was unconscious from the blow.

Beerus simply yawned, finding this all boring… before he immediately turned around to block a punch from none other than Natsu Dragneel, who was mad right now due to Beerus hurting his friends.

"So you're the one I've sense." The God of Destruction spoke, getting the pink haired male confused.

"Huh? What are you-?" However Natsu couldn't finish as Beerus grabbed him and threw the fire dragon slayer into the ground a few feet away from him. However, Natsu managed to get back up as he looked to see Beerus simply motioning him with is finger, which got on Natsu's nerves.

The fire dragon slayer then charged once more toward the Cat God, throwing punch after punch to attempt to get a hit in on Beerus. However the God simply blocked every attack the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail threw at him.

Back with the two saiyans and the angel above, they saw how Beerus was now blocking the attacks more forcefully than before.

'Hang on, why is Beerus blocking way more than he was earlier?" Goku questioned as he didn't think Beerus needed to block this much unless the God of Destruction was in trouble.

"Use your brain Kakarot," Vegeta began to speak, getting the other saiyan to look at the Prince, "It's obvious that Beerus is holding back all of his power and strength right now. If he wanted too he could end the fight right now like he did with those other humans."

"But why isn't he doing that now?" Goku asked Vegeta, who couldn't figure out why Beerus was now simply toying with the pink haired male. Whis decided to answer, as he believes he found a reason for this.

"My guess is that Lord Beerus is trying to test the boy." Whis answered the saiyan, as both Goku and Vegeta looked at the angel in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked the angel once again, as the Earth raised saiyan wasn't getting what Whis was talking about.

"That boy is the source of both the saiyan energy and the demonic energy that got our attention, so no doubt that Beerus hopes to draw that power out of boy." The angel explained to the two saiyans.

"Demonic energy?" Vegeta replied in confusion, "What demonic energy are you talking about?"

"That boy fighting Lord Beerus," Whis began to explain to the two of them, "Not only is he a saiyan, but he's also giving off a demonic power that's not like anything we ever seen before. Lord Beerus and I have seen many kinds of demons in the universe, but the demonic power we sense from the boy is completely different from any other energy of demons we know. I even sense other demon energies on this world, but even they aren't anything like what the boy is giving off."

The two saiyans were surprised to hear that. So the pink haired guy was giving off some power that even Beerus or Whis aren't familiar with?

Back at the city below, the fight between Natsu and Beerus continued to be in the God of Destruction's favor as Natsu was getting nowhere with this battle. Beerus continued to block all of Natsu's attacks without much trouble as Natsu was getting even more frustrated with not getting anywhere.

"So I see you have a tail." Beerus spoke as he moved out of the way of Natsu's fire dragon roar. Luckily the entire section of the city was empty aside from the Natsu, Beerus, and the others who were still awake and knocked out. Those who were still up and running were making sure that those who faced Beerus were alright.

"So what?! You have a tail too!" Natsu shouted in anger as he noticed the Cat God wasn't even taking their fight seriously.

"So how long has a saiyan like you been on this world?" The God asked him as he blocked another punch of Natsu's. However Natsu was confused by Beerus's words.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned back as he tried to kick the God, who only backed up to dodge it.

"Oh, so you don't know then. I guess I'll explain later," Beerus then smiled, which got Natsu to be on edge, "Well, if this place still exists once I'm done with it."

Those words got Natsu to widen his eyes in shock, before anger took hold of the pink haired fire dragon slayer once more. Like heck he's going to let this cat man destroy his home!

"You won't do anything to Magnolia if I have anything to say about it!" Natsu shouted in rage as he enveloped himself in fire as he dashed toward the God of Destruction once more.

Beerus simply smiled as he blocked the attacks from the pink haired dragon slayer. From what the Cat God knew, saiyans are able to use their rage to push them through their limits. That's how Goku and Vegeta managed to get strong when they first entered their super saiyan states. So if he can push Natsu to the very limit, then maybe he can draw out whatever the demonic energy inside of the pink haired male was.

Back with the those who weren't fighting, Wendy was trying to heal the mages who got injured from the God of Destruction. Luckily the sky dragon slayer managed to do just that as Erza, Kagura, Gray, Elfman, and Mira began to wake up from being defeated by the Cat God.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Lucy stated in relief, as the mages who fought Beerus managed to get back up on their feet.

"My head still hurts," Erza spoke as she looked at the others, "What happened?"

Before anyone could answer her, they all noticed the fighting between the pink haired dragon slayer and the God of Destruction. Well, more like Natsu trying to hurt the God to no valid as Beerus kept on dodging and blocking while getting a few hits in on Natsu.

"Did we lose to that cat guy?" Gray questioned, "How come Flamebrain isn't down for the count either?" The ice mage didn't like the fact that Natsu was managing better than they did with the God.

"Guys!" Before anyone could answer the ice maker mage, they all turned to see Makarov and the others from the Fairy Tail guild rushing to them in worry.

"Are you all alright? Makarov asked them, hoping that none of them were too hurt.

"We're fine master." Erza assured the small guild master, who was glad to hear that. However he and the others who showed up were now confused.

"What's going on? We saw people running away from this part of the city and heard fighting." Bisca questioned the others as those back at the guild or in other parts of the city didn't know what was happening.

"That." Gray simply pointed at the fight between Natsu and Beerus, which was a good distance from where the rest were at.

"Who's the cat man?" Cana questioned as they all saw Natsu having trouble with the God of Destruction.

"We don't have time for that! We need to help him!" The small guild master told the rest, who all agreed.

However Beerus overheard them despite his fighting with Natsu and the distance the two were from the rest of them. The Cat God did not want anyone to interfere with his battle. So before Natsu could attempt to get a hit in again, Beerus took to the air which caused Natsu and everyone else to be surprised that he could do that.

"Come on Natsu," Beerus began to speak with a grin, "Don't tell me you can't anything while I'm up here? Guess I can wipe your home off the face of the map without trouble then."

"Like heck I will let you do that!" Natsu shouted in fury as he propelled his feet with his fire in order to get to the God of Destruction.

Beerus simply smiled as the pink haired male tried to hit him again to no valid. He was going to draw out that demonic power, one way or another even if he must threaten to destroy the planet in order to do it.

 **Okay, there's that chapter. Next time the fight continues, and by fight I mean Beerus hardly doing squat as Natsu giving his all.**

 **Remember to vote in the poll for the final girl you want. Once the final girl is chosen the harem will be final. No retries and no refunds.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, it's me once more with a new chapter for you all to enjoy. Or hate.**

 **Sorry if I'm taking a while to update any of my stories. My older brother, who is a marine, is back for a few weeks, so I don't have much time to update as of right now. So yeah, I figure I let you all know that.**

 **Anyway, so the poll has finally chosen the last girl. So here's the finished harem.**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Kagura**

 **Millianna**

 **Irene**

 **Sayla**

 **Juvia**

 **And the final girl is…**

 ***Cue drum roll***

 **Hisui! *Confetti appears***

 **So the harem has been decided. These are the final girls. I will not add anymore.**

 **Now then, let's go on with the chapter shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Natsu Unbound**

Natsu propelled his feet with fire in order to get to the Cat God, who was in the air. Beerus simply smirked as he once again dodged another of Natsu's attacks. The pink haired fire dragon slayer only got angrier that Beerus was still dodging all of his attacks.

"Come on Natsu, is that all you got?" The God of Destruction mocked the Fairy Tail wizard, which only got Natsu to be more furious.

"Shut up you stupid cat man!" Natsu shouted back at the God, who simply chuckled to himself as he continued to dodge the attacks Natsu kept throwing at him. Natsu was too focus on trying to land a hit on Beerus that he didn't noticed they were moving away from Magnolia.

Everyone else back in the town below was currently trying to figure out how to get back into the fight to help Natsu.

"We need to do something!" Lucy told the others in a worried tone, not liking how Natsu was unable to even get a single hit in on the Cat God.

"But what can we do?" Gray replied to everyone else, "We don't know how to get up in the air like that!" The ice mage reminded them. They were literally sitting ducks as they couldn't fly into the air like that.

"I have a plan," Erza began to speak, getting the others to look at the red hared woman, "I will enter my Heaven's Wheel armor to get up there. Happy, you grab Kagura and take her up in the air as well. Pantherlily, you take Gajeel into the air with us. We will try to lure the enemy closer to the ground for you all to join in on the fight." She explained her plan.

The others looked at each other before they all nodded. There wasn't anything much they could do as of right now, so this was their only bet.

"Understood. Now go!" Makarov told them, knowing that they must help Natsu as much as they could before he got too hurt.

Back in the battle above, Beerus looked down at Magnolia and noticed the group there about to take action. An idea then entered the God of Destruction's mind as he blocked another one of Natsu's punches.

"Tell me," Beerus began to speak, getting the pink hair dragon slayer's attention, "Do those people below mean anything to you?" He asked Natsu, whose eyes widen in surprised before he glared at the Cat God.

"Of course they do!" Natsu shouted in anger as he tried to hit the Cat God once again without success, "I won't let you do anything to them!" He finished shouting as he continued his assault.

"Really? Then in that case…" Beerus then flicked his finger on Natsu's head, making him stumble a little from the God of Destruction. Luckily, the fire dragon slayer managed to stay in the air with his fire propelling his feet. Natsu was about to make a remark, but then he noticed Beerus raising one of his hands in the air above his head.

Then, without warning Beerus formed a massive purple energy ball in an instance. Natsu's eyes widen in shocked as he saw the massive sphere of energy. Everyone back in the town also noticed the attack as well, as the normal citizens of Magnolia were all in panic now.

"What is Beerus doing?!" Goku questioned Whis and Vegeta in surprised as he saw Beerus getting ready to unleash an energy attack.

"If he throws that the city below will be decimated!" Vegeta also stated, as the Prince of saiyans and Goku were about to intervene to stop Beerus from going this far.

Whis simply looked at the God and the fire dragon slayer, not responding to either of the saiyans words. The angel then however noticed Beerus sending him a look, as he also motion to the people below. Whis understood what Beerus wanted him to do.

"Ah, I see. Come on Goku and Vegeta." The angel told them, getting them to snap out of their thoughts. The two saiyans saw Whis heading down to the town below.

"Wait!" Goku shouted at him as both him and Vegeta followed Whis to Magnolia.

Back with Natsu and Beerus, the fire dragon slayer was shocked to see the power coming off the orb of energy above the God of Destruction.

"So…," Beerus spoke again, getting Natsu to look at the Cat God once more, "You care about the people below. So how much will it hurt to see them die?" He asked him with a simple stare.

The fire dragon slayer was horrified to hear Beerus say that. Was he going too…?

"I won't let you!" Natsu roared in fury as he charged at the God of Destruction only for Beerus to get Natsu in a neck grip with one of his arms. Natsu tried in vain to get out of the God's hold, but he was unable to get out.

"Watch." Beerus told Natsu with a bored tone as he then threw the large sphere of energy toward the city below.

Back down in Magnolia, everyone'e eyes widen in horror as they saw the massive energy ball heading their way. Before they could do anything however, Whis, Goku and Vegeta landed right behind the group of mages.

"Hello there!" Whis greeted, which got them too turned around in surprised to see the angel and the two siayans, "Sorry about this." The angel told them as he tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground.

Before anyone could say anything about who they are, a birght light appeared under everyone in the city as they all vanished.

On the top of a nearby small mountain outside Magnolia, everyone reappeared as they all noticed they weren't in the city anymore. The mages were confused as normal citizens looked around, curious as to how they got out of the city.

"What just happened?" Millianna questioned as they all looked to see them on one of the mountain areas outside of Magnolia.

"I don't know." Makarov answered truthfully. The guild master of Fairy Tail didn't know what just happened.

"That would be my doing." Whis's voice was heard, getting all the mages to turn to see the angel as well as the two saiyans, who were also caught off guard by Whis's sudden teleportation.

"Who are you?" Laxus questioned as everyone became cautious.

"No need to be alarm, I'm simply the life form known as Whis." The angel introduced himself.

Before any of the wizards or Goku and Vegeta could say anything else…

*BOOM*

A massive explosion caught their attention. Their eyes widen in horror to see Magnolia below decimated by the attack.

Back with Beerus, he simply looked at the destruction he caused with a simply smile, sensing that Whis managed to get everyone out of there.

"Would you look at that? Isn't this a nice sight to behold?" Beerus asked the fire dragon slayer only to get no response as Natsu looked at the remains of the city below with a horrified face.

Everything seemed to have stop for the pink haired mage as he saw what happened. It was gone. Magnolia was gone. Everyone was gone.

"No…" Natsu muttered in disbelief, as he was too caught up by what he witness to noticed Beerus letting go of him.

This caused him to fall to the now scarred ground with a thud. He ignored the pain he felt from that as he looked around to see everyone in ruin.

"G-Guys?" Natsu called out with a quiet voice, his emotions began to get the better of him as he looked around to see nothing remained, "Everyone! Are you all here?!" Natsu shouted, as he tried to find any trace that the others survived, unaware that Whis managed to get them out of the city before its destruction.

"ANYONE! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Natsu was basically screaming at this point, as tears were going down the fire dragon slayer's face. He was silently hoping that everyone was alright, that they were just buried in the rubble.

But nothing replied back. Nothing remained.

"N-No…," Natsu spoke to himself as he was unable to stop the tears from going down his face as he fell to his knees.

They were gone. He couldn't stop this. He couldn't save them.

He failed.

Natsu then let out the most heart wrenching scream that could be heard from miles away as he cried. He continued to scream as despair took hold of the fire dragon slayer. This of course got everyone back up in the mountain to hear the broken screams of Natsu.

"Well, even I will admit that just depressing." Whis spoke, though he didn't sound like he cared at all.

"Why did Beerus do that?!" Goku questioned the angel, as the saiyan warrior didn't understood why the God of Destruction would do that.

"It's simple really," Whis began to explain," No doubt that Beerus hopes to drive the boy to the very edge in order to draw out that demonic power we keep sensing. He's hoping to make the boy think that everyone he knows is dead in hope to draw that power up. In a way, this is like how you became a super saiyan when Frieza killed your friend." The angel finished explaining.

"But that didn't happen because of trickery." Goku countered, not liking the idea of tricking someone just to draw some power out.

"Natsu!" They turned to see many of the mages about to head down off the mountain and into the decimated area below.

However Whis suddenly appeared in front of them, causing them to stop moving.

"No no no, do not go down there." Whis told them. However they really weren't in the mood to listen right now.

"What are you talking about?!" Erza shouted in anger, which honestly got some of the others near her to be a little afraid, "Natsu thinks we're all dead and you want us to stay put?!"

"Yup." Was Whis's answer as he simply smiled once again, angering the other mages even more.

As this was happening, Beerus simply looked at the crying mess known as Natsu Dragneel with disappointment. The God of Destruction hoped that he tricking the pink haired dragon slayer to think everyone he knows is dead would be enough.

"Well, this is disappointing," The Cat God spoke with a bored tone, "I hope for some other reaction than… this." However Natsu paid no attention to the God as he was still crying his heart out.

If only he was stronger. If only he had the strength to stop this, they would all still be alive! He failed them; he let them die, because he was weak. Because he was a failure.

(Cue "Tears Don't Fall part 2" by Bullet for my valentine)

Beerus was about to say something else, but then noticed the sky began to darken and thunder.

"Y-You…," The Cat God then turned to see Natsu, who was still looking at the ground, speak, "You… cold… heartless… monster!" He managed to get out as lighting began to come down from the sky.

The God of Destruction didn't reply as he simply watched with interest. However the God's eyes then widened as his sense the demonic energy inside of the pink haired male beginning to flare up.

Lighting struck the ground next to Natsu multiple times as the fire dragon slayer slowly got back on his feet. The ground began to shake uncontrollably, which also affected everyone back on the nearby mountain. The sky continued to thunder as more tears went down Natsu's face. His tail was moving around uncontrollably as fury took hold of the Fairy Tail mage.

His hair began to flash a gold-like yellow color as the heart broken Natsu looked up at Beerus with such hatred that it could kill a man. The God of Destruction simply smiled, not bothered by what was going on around him. The Cat God simply motioned with his finger with a smile.

Seeing this was the final straw as Natsu let out the most furious scream that anyone has ever heard off as massive amount of energy poured out of Natsu as it shot up into the sky like a pillar.

The bright light made everyone on the mountain, aside from Whis and Vegeta, cover their eyes from the brightness before it died down. What the mages saw shocked them.

Natsu stood, as his hair was no longer its pink color like it always has been. Now his hair was now a gold-like yellow color as it even looked spikier than before. But for the God, the angel, and the two saiyans sensed the huge flow of power coming off of the yellow haired dragon slayer.

Natsu then looked at Beerus once more, as the dragon slayer's eyes were completely blank from pupils and irises, only whiteness filled them as he roared in rage.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu roared out as he charged at the Cat God with speed that even caught the God of Destruction to be surprised as the dragon slayer managed to slam his fist into the Beerus's face as he went a few yards away, though he still was on his feet.

Beerus managed to recover from the sudden hit, before he smirk.

"Looks like I achieved something of this. Let's see what you can do." Beerus spoke as both the super saiyan Natsu and Beerus the God of Destruction charged at each other once more.

 **There you all go. Natsu has entered the super saiyan form, and thus now has access to his saiyan powers.**

 **Have to thank a reviewer though, as I couldn't figure out how to make Natsu transform until he/she brought the whole "pretending that everyone died" thing up. So for the person who suggested that, I thank you.**

 **Also sorry if the transformation and angst sucked, I'm not good at those.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again people. It's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **The battle continues on, this time with Natsu as a super saiyan. A very, very, angry, super saiyan. Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hybrid against a God**

The two launched their fists at each other as they ran to one another. When their fists collided, it causes a rather large shockwave to be emitted. This also created a crater below them as well. Natsu refuse to let up the attack and began to unleash a barrage of punches at Beerus. The God of Destruction was able to block all the attacks the super saiyan was throwing at him.

' _Interesting, despite only being a super saiyan he wields this much power,'_ Beerus thought to himself as he continued to block Natsu's assault, _'No doubt that it has something to do with the demonic presence inside of him.'_

Tired of being on the defensive, Beerus suddenly vanished, catching Natsu off guard. However the Cat God then appeared right behind the super saiyan before slamming his tail into the Fairy Tail mage's back, making him crash into the ground. This caused another crater to form. Beerus simply looked down at the saiyan, before seeing Natsu launching himself back at him. The dragon slayer managed to slam his fist into Beerus, causing the God to be pushed back a little from the blow. Not letting up, Natsu kept on throwing more punches at the Cat God. Beerus managed to block the attacks once more as the God of Destruction managed to push Natsu back and took into the air.

Beerus looked down only to see Natsu flying after him. This caught him to be surprised, and thus didn't block or dodge when Natsu threw his fist at Beerus's face. That got the God to grab the super saiyan by his head and proceeded to throw the enrage Natsu, giving the Cat God some distance from the dragon slayer.

' _Impressive, he's learning how to use his new found power as he fights.'_ The God of Destruction thought to himself, as he saw that Natsu was unable to fly on his own like that without his fire magic before he became a super saiyan.

Natsu roared in fury as he flew with great speed at the Cat God once again. Beerus flew right at Natsu as well as they engaged into a frenzy of fists at each other. Their attacks collided over and over again, causing massive shockwaves to fill the sky. Natsu then launched a rather large point blank fire dragon roar at the God of Destruction. The attack continued on even after hitting the God as it went far out to the ocean. Next thing anyone knew a massive explosion was heard and seen far away due to the attack. However Beerus didn't seem that damaged by the attack. In fact, he was smiling as if he was enjoying himself. His smile however only got Natsu to be even angrier as the super saiyan lit his hands on fire as he charged at the God again.

Beerus smirked as he simply blocks the attacks once more with his own fists. However, the two of them were now moving at an incredible fast speed now as they were all over the sky. The only things that were visible were the shockwaves that now flooded the sky.

Back with the others, the mages couldn't believe what they were seeing. In fact, they can't even see the two anymore since Natsu and Beerus were moving at such a fast speed. They could only see the shockwaves that now fill the sky. Goku, Vegeta, and Whis could see still see them however.

"Impressive skills that boy has. He just achieved this state and yet he's already making Beerus use about twenty percent of his power." Whis spoke as they continued to watch.

"How is he pushing Beerus that much already though?" Goku asked the angel, like Whis said, Natsu just achieved the super saiyan form. So how did the pink haired fire dragon slayer already have access to that much strength and power?

"It must have something to do with that demonic energy you told us about aren't I right?" Vegeta guessed as he looked at Beerus's attendant.

"That is correct Vegeta." Whis told the Prince of saiyans as the angel looked back at the battle above.

As this was happening, the others couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"I can't even see Natsu or that cat guy anymore!" Gray exclaimed as more shockwaves appeared in the sky.

"To think strength like that exists." Kagura spoke quietly as she tried to see the dragon slayer and the Cat God to no valid.

"And to think… that Natsu is doing all of this." Makarov couldn't tell whether he should feel proud of Natsu for achieving such a level of strength, or be worried because of it.

"Natsu is a man!" Elfman exclaimed as the middle sibling of the Strauss family tried to locate Natsu and Beerus in the air like the others.

' _Natsu…'_ A few of the women there thoughts to themselves in worry as the battle continued on in the sky.

Back with the super saiyan and the God of Destruction, Natsu and Beerus continued to clash fists and kicks with one another. Beerus was smiling, as he was enjoying himself. Natsu was livid that the Cat God had the nerve to smile after what he did to him. The super saiyan then did a head-butt into Beerus's head, making the God stumble a little from the sudden surprised attack. Taking this opportunity, Natsu began to barrage the Cat God with his fire dragon fists over and over. Beerus was caught off by the blows of attacks happening on him. However the God of Destruction managed to unleash an explosive wave, making Natsu to be blown away from the God a few yards in front of him.

"I must say, you sure have put up an impressive display of your power," Beerus told the super saiyan as the God clapped. However Natsu didn't reply back as the fire dragon slayer only glared at the Cat God, "However, let's see what you can do about this?"

Without warning, Beerus shot up even higher into the sky. Natsu was about to fly after him, but then the super saiyan noticed Beerus holding both of his hands into the air.

"Can you stop this?" Beerus questioned him as all of a sudden the God of Destruction formed a sphere of destruction over him.

This caused Natsu to be shocked by the massive energy sphere.

"…Catch." Was Beerus only word as he toss the massive sphere of destruction toward Natsu.

The massive attack was heading its way toward the super saiyan as Natsu saw the sphere heading its way toward him. He got over his shock however as more anger took hold of the fire dragon slayer. Natsu put both of his hands out toward the sphere as the attack collided with his hands. As this happened, Natsu roared.

Beerus simply watched to see what would happen. However, the God of Destruction then sensed the demonic energy inside Natsu began to flare up again. The next thing got Beerus to be surprised a little. The sphere of destruction began to shrink as Natsu kept on holding onto the attack. After a few minutes however, the attack eventually was completely drained.

' _The demonic energy… it sucked in my attack into the saiyan.'_ Beerus thought in a bit of surprise as the God descended back down onto the ground. The demonic presence inside Natsu actually absorbed the attack.

The God of Destruction then looked up at Natsu, who was still in the air. The super saiyan then looked down to see Beerus standing on the ground.

Natsu then roared once again as he put both of his arms and hands out from his sides. Next thing the Cat God knew, massive amounts on energy was being gathered by Natsu as the dragon slayer began to power up. To Beerus, it looked like Natsu was preparing his own attack on the God.

Back at the others, they all saw Natsu preparing his own attack against Beerus. However, Whis, Goku and Vegeta realized something.

"That's too much power for him to throw out!" Goky exclaimed as he noticed the massive amount of energy being gathered.

"He will destroy the planet if he fires that!" Vegeta also shouts, as he wanted to intervene to stop the dragon slayer from taking it too far.

This of course got the others attention.

"What?!" They all shouted in unison.

"What do you mean Natsu's going to blow up the planet?!" Lucy questioned, not believing what she just heard.

"It's what they said," Whis spoke, getting the mages to look at the angel, "Your friend is too enraged to realize what he's doing. Don't worry; I'm sure Beerus will take care of it." The angel assured them. However Erza refused to wait any longer.

"I refuse to stay still and let this keep going on!" Erza exclaimed, as she re-equip into her heavens wheel armor and dash toward the battle below.

"No Erza!" Makarov shouted, but it was too late as Erza already flew off the mountain and toward Natsu.

"Whis! Aren't you going to stop her?" Goku questioned, as he noticed the angel not doing anything.

"There's no need anymore. I'm sure Beerus is about to end this battle anyway." He replied to the saiyan as he looked at the battle once again.

Back at the battle below, Beerus is waiting to see what will happen with a bored look as Natsu kept on charging up his attack. The super saiyan looked down at the God of Destruction and his anger grew from seeing the God look so bored.

Natsu roared in fury once more as he was about to unleash the massive attack that could end up wiping the planet if Beerus allowed it. But before anything could happen however…

"NATSU!"

Natsu froze as he herd that voice. He looked down to see Erza arriving on the field below. This also got Beerus's attention as he looked at the red haired woman who he recognized from earlier.

"NATSU! THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Erza shouted, hoping that Natsu could hear her despite the massive amount of energy gathered around Natsu.

However, as she shouted that, all of that energy suddenly just vanished. The build up, the ground shaking, and the darken sky ceased as Natsu saw the red head woman.

"E-Erza?" Natsu spoke in a quiet tone, as his pupils and irises returned to his eyes. A few tears began to form in his eyes.

He was too busy on this, that he didn't notice Beerus appearing right behind him. Beerus then proceeded to do a karate chop on the dragon slayer's neck. This was all the God of Destruction needed to knock Natsu out. The dragon slayer hair turned back to its pink color as he fell unconscious. Luckily the God grabbed the pink haired male before he plummeted down to the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in worry as Beerus landed on the ground with Natsu, and then proceeded to drop him.

Erza ran to Natsu, wanting to make sure that the pink haired dragon slayer was alright. She was relieved to see that he was still breathing.

"Do not worry," Beerus spoke, getting the red haired woman to look at the Cat God, "He'll be alright. I didn't hit him that hard." The God of Destruction then turned to look at where Whis and the others were, "Whis!" The God called out to his attendant.

"On it Lord Beerus!" The angel replied as he lifted his staff up.

The staff began to glow as the others didn't know what the angel was doing. However thay all then notice the ruins of Magnolia began to move around, surprising them all. Erza looked around to see the city restoring itself.

The next thing she and the others knew, Magnolia was restored as if nothing ever happened to it in the first place.

"Now then…," Beerus began to speak, getting Erza to look at the God of Destruction with caution, "Until the boy wakes up… I want more of your town's food." Beerus finish with stars in his eyes.

Erza was now confused to see the God's obsession with food.

 **Alright, I hope I didn't suck that much here. It will be up to you though.**

 **Next time, Natsu wakes up and we'll see how it goes from there.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's me again. I have brought a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise.**

 **This chapter Natsu wakes up from being knocked out, and the guild, along with Kagura and Millianna learn who Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis are.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Proper introduction**

Natsu began to awaken as he slowly began to stir. The pink haired fire dragon slayer slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. However, he then suddenly opened his eyes widen opened as he sat up from the bed. To his confusion, he found himself on a bed, and it looked like he was in the guild's infirmary.

"W-What?" Natsu was confused. He tried to remember what happened. He was fighting that cat guy, and now he's waking up here. It didn't make sense, he saw Magnolia get destroyed, so how was he in the guild's infirmary?

"Natsu! You're awake!" The pink haired male turned to see a relieved Mirajane running up to his bed. The white haired woman came to check on the pink haired mage while everyone else was keeping an eye on their… guests, "We been worried about you." She informed him smiling, glad that he was alright.

However the white haired woman was caught off guard as Natsu suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. This got Mira to blush profusely from the action. She was about to question his sudden action, only to hear Natsu quietly crying. But he wasn't crying due to sadness.

"Y-You're alive…" Natsu managed to get out as he didn't let go. Mira didn't attempt to get out of the hug, as she simply return the gesture. She knew that Natsu thought he saw them all died when Beerus threw that attack at them, so no doubt that he was feeling relieved and happy that they were alright. Due to this, Mira simply let him hug her.

That and she really liked being hugged by him.

"It's alright Natsu," Mira began to speak in a soft tone, "Everyone's fine. They're all downstairs. They've been worried about you." Natsu, who still had a few tears in his eyes, pulled away from the hug to look at her face.

"T-The others are safe?" Natsu asked her again, wanting to make sure that he heard the take over mage right.

"Yes Natsu, they are alright," Mira assured him, "Do you want to see them? Or do you need more rest?" She asked him. Mira didn't want to push him incase he wasn't fully healed just yet.

"I-I'm fine. I need to see them," Natsu replied as he started to get out of the infirmary bed, "I need to see that they are alright." Mira couldn't help but smile. He's the one who fought and the one who was in the infirmary, yet he's the one who's worried about everyone else. He always put everyone else before himself.

This is one of the many reasons why Mira couldn't help but love about him.

"Okay Natsu." She simply replied with a smile, as she helped to make sure that Natsu managed to get out of the bed.

The pink haired male and the white haired female managed to exit the infirmary and started to head down to where everyone else was.

The two mages managed to arrive at the stairs and began to walk down to the main hall of the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu could hear chattering going on as they made their way down. However the moment the two mages were seen as they came down the stairs, everyone in the guild became quiet.

"Natsu!" Many of the guild members called out, glad that the pink haired dragon slayer was alright as almost everyone ran to where he and Mira were.

Natsu could only look at them, couldn't help but feel rather overwhelm by all the attention he was getting. However he couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile, all while trying to stop any tears that threatened to spill. They were alive. Everyone was alive.

"Everyone…" Natsu managed to say, though they could hear how happy and relived he sounded as he tried to not shed a tear in front of them. Natsu figured it wouldn't be "Manly" as Elfman would put it to shed a tear in front of them.

"Natsu!" The next thing Natsu knew he found himself being hugged by Erza, who refused to let go of the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu simply returned the hug, as he was too caught up knowing that everyone was alive and well to feel embarrassed by the action, "We were so worried! Don't scare us like that again understand?" She pretty much demanded as her head was buried in his shoulder, too worried about the dragon slayer to care what she was doing.

Natsu couldn't really reply to that, but he did nod, as he simply didn't want to accidentally ruin the moment by saying something stupid. However the moment will last as another voice was heard.

"So you're finally awake I see." Natsu and the others turned to see the speaker of that voice at the bar.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock and even anger as he saw Beerus looking at them as he simply sat at the bar with a plate of food. Whis was also enjoying the dessert that he was given, not paying too much attention to what was going on. Goku was stuffing his face with food, but then turned to see the pink haired mage and everyone else. Vegeta was simply standing up as he looked at the group of mages with is arms crossed.

"What is HE doing here?!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at the God of Destruction, who didn't seem bothered by the shouting as the Cat God simply stared back at him.

"Relax Natsu, they aren't going to cause trouble," Makarov assured the pink haired dragon slayer, knowing that Natsu pretty much hated Beerus due to him making the fire dragon slayer believe that everyone he knew died, "We were waiting for you to wake up before we talked about them."

Natsu didn't say anything, but he didn't stop glaring at the purple Cat God. Makarov figured that it was alright to finally get some answers from the four before them as the guild master turned to look at Beerus.

"Now that Natsu's awake, may be ask some questions?" The old guild master asked the God, the Angel, and the two Saiyans.

"I see no problem with that." Whis spoke back as he was simply eating a cake that he got from the guild's fridge.

"Just who the heck are you people?!" Natsu shouted at them, which rather annoyed Beerus from the pink haired Saiyan's shouting. The other mages couldn't help but face-palm from Natsu's action.

"Be mindful of what you say boy," Vegeta started to speak, getting them to look at the Prince of Saiyans as he motioned toward Beerus, "He isn't just some "people", that is the God of Destruction the last person you ever want to anger." He explained to the mages.

His words got all of them to widen heir eyes in surprised by that information.

"A… God?" Kagura managed to questioned, finding it rather heard to believe from what she just heard.

"His name is Beerus," Goku started to speak, getting them all to look at the Earth-raised Saiyan, "He's one of the strongest beings in the whole universe." He informed them.

They all simply looked back at Beerus, who was simply staring back at them. That cat guy was a God? A God that's one of the most powerful beings in existence?

"Cats really do control the world!" Happy shouted as he started to fly around and freak out. Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop from the blue exceed's words. So everyone simply ignored what Happy said as they turned their attention back to the four.

"So he's a God… but who are the rest of you?' Laxus questioned the two Saiyans, as Whis already told them who he was earlier.

"I'm Goku." Goku answered them with a smile.

"I am Vegeta." The Prince of Saiyans responded back.

"So may I ask why a God like yourself be here?" Lucy managed to ask Beerus, despite the fact knowing what the Cat God was capable of if she got on his nerves.

"Him." Beerus simply answered as he pointed at Natsu.

This of course got them confused, none more so than Natsu himself.

"Me?" Natsu pointed at himself, wanting to make sure that the God of Destruction meant him.

"Yes you," Beerus then got up as he walked to where the pink haired Saiyan was. Everyone was wondering what the God was going to do, as Natsu was simply cautious. The pink haired dragon slayer still didn't trust the God since what he did to him earlier, "Do it again."

Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Do what again?" Natsu asked him, as the fire dragon slayer didn't understand what the God wanted.

"Transform into a Super Saiyan again like you did in our fight." Beerus told him. However Natsu still didn't understand what the Cat God meant.

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu replied back, as the pink haired male didn't know that his transformation from earlier was known as a Super Saiyan.

"Well if you don't then I would just have to blow up your planet then." Beerus simply responded with a smirk, as the other mages simply widen their eyes in worry from his words.

The nest thing they knew however was that Natsu was now in Beeru's face glaring at him in his Super Saiyan form.

"I won't allow that!" Natsu shouted at the Cat God in anger. The fire dragon slayer didn't care if this cat dude was the God of Destruction, he wasn't going to allow him destroy his home. The other mages in the guild could feel the massive power that the dragon slayer was giving off. However Natsu simply got confused as he noticed Beerus simply smiled.

"There you go, was that so hard?" The Cat God questioned back.

"Huh?" Natsu was just confused again.

"Your transformation, it is known as a Super Saiyan." Beerus explained to the now yellow haired fire dragon slayer. Seeing Natsu that he was still confused, Goku figured that he could lend a hand to help explain.

"Yeah," Goku started to speak, getting Natsu and everyone else to look at the Earth-raised Saiyan, "The Super Saiyan state is a form that Saiyans can take. Like me for example."

To show his point, Goku powered up into his Super Saiyan form as well. This of course got all the mages to be surprised that Goku could do the transformation too.

"Whoa! What happened to your hair!? It's yellow!" Natsu shouted in surprised as he pointed at the Super Saiyan Goku.

Everyone looked at Natsu, who was still in his Super Saiyan form, in confusion.

"…So is yours." Vegeta pointed out.

"It is?!" Natsu then look up to see that his hair is indeed yellow and spikier like Goku's.

' _Oh gosh, one idiot was bad enough.'_ Vegeta thought to himself in annoyance, as he managed to prevent himself from face-palming. Why is it that this Saiyan is just as stupid as Kakarot? At least Vegeta thinks so.

"You didn't notice your hair did that?" Goku questioned in confusion, since he figured it was obvious to notice from the start.

Beerus simply stared at the Super Saiyan Natsu, before he was suddenly right in front of the fire dragon slayer. This of course got Natsu off guard.

"Listen," Beerus started to speak, getting everyone's attention as the God of Destruction began to speak to Natsu, "The reason you can turn into your Super Saiyan state is because you're a Saiyan. I will let Goku and Vegeta explained what that is to you, but now I'm going to get to the point. There's another power inside of you that is still buried, and I want to bring it out."

Natsu and everyone else didn't understand what Beerus was talking about. What did he mean by there being a power inside Natsu?

However his next words even surprised Whis and the other two Saiyans.

"So in order to bring that power out… I'm going to train you."

 **Here it is. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, it's me again with another chapter. If you like it, great. If you hate it, can't say I blame you.**

 **In case anyone needs a reminder, you know just in case anyone forgot, here is Natsu's harem.**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Millianna**

 **Kagura**

 **Irene**

 **Sayla**

 **Juvia**

 **Hisui**

 **Okay, now on with the show!**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Living conditions**

Everyone was surprised to hear the God of Destruction's words. Even Whis wasn't expecting Beerus to say that either. Natsu blinked in confusion before he spoke up again.

"Train me?" Natsu asked the purple Cat God.

"Yes. I'm going to train you personally." Beerus answered the Super Saiyan fire dragon slayer.

Goku and Vegeta were surprised that Beerus would actually want to train someone himself. They figured that the God would just get Whis to do something like that for him. For Goku, this excited him as he wanted to see Beerus train the dragon slayer. Vegeta only wondered if this would end up being a bad idea. It wasn't a secret that Beerus tended to loose his cool rather quickly, and seeing how Natsu is like, the Prince of Saiyans could only hope that this doing end up being a disaster.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that Lord Beerus," Whis began to speak, getting the God of Destruction's attention, "Usually you would never even think of doing anything like this yourself."

"If the only way to get that power out of the boy is to do the training myself, then so be it. Besides, if we manage to draw it out I will be there when it happens." Beerus explained to his Angel attendant.

"To think I would see you so interested in something like this is shocking to be honest. Usually the only things that interest you nowadays are food." Whis told him with a smile.

"…You're mocking me aren't you?" The Cat God questioned the Angel back with a small glare.

"Oh no Lord Beerus. Would I ever do something like that?" Whis replied back with a small chuckle. This only got on the God's nerves.

"So…," Natsu began to speak again, getting their attention once more, "I'm going to be train by a God?" He wanted to make sure that he understood the whole thing.

"Yes, you are." Beerus answered him once again as the God of Destruction sat back down at bar.

Natsu simply stared at the God for a moment, before his eyes lit up like stars. He was going to be trained by a God?! How cool is that?! He would definitely be way stronger than the ice stripper or metal face with that!

' _Why am I feeling that I'm going to regret this?_ ' Beerus thought to himself as he saw the excited look on Natsu's face. It was like Goku all over again. Then again, since he was going to train him and not Whis, maybe he could get the dragon slayer, who was still in his Super Saiyan form by the way, to behave better.

One could try right?

"This is awesome! When do we start?" Natsu asked him, as his eyes were still lit up like stars in the night sky.

"Natsu," Erza called out to him, getting the Super Saiyan to look at the red head in confusion, "You were literally glaring at Beerus with hate like two minutes ago. But now you're suddenly okay with him training you?" Erza reminded him. While she was glad that Natsu wasn't angry with the God, she still felt like it was rather odd that Natsu would jump at the opportunity to be train by the same guy who made him believe they all died. She wasn't the only one thinking this though, as the others were also in the same mindset.

"Hey, if it means to get stronger to protect those I care about, then I'm all in. That and I get to be train by a God. Isn't that awesome?" Natsu replied to her, as he got excited again at his last sentence.

"Question," Makarov started to ask the God of Destruction, getting everyone to wonder what the small guild master wanted to ask Beerus, "Where are you exactly going to be training Natsu at?" The third guild master of Fairy Tail really hoped that it wasn't at the guild hall. He really didn't want all that money to go to waste to repair their guild hall. Again.

"I'll train him here on this world." Beerus answered Makarov.

The God of Destruction's words surprised the other two Saiyans and the Angel.

"Really Beerus? You want to stay here to train him?" Goku asked the Cat God, wondering why he would want to stay on this world instead of his own home.

"That's rather odd Lord Beerus. Why stay here when it's more reasonable to take him back to our home?" Whis asked the God of Destruction on confusion.

"It's obvious…," Beerus started to answer them… as the God grab the plate of food that was in front of him on the bar, "So I can eat more of this world's delicious food of course!"

"Oh, that makes sense." Natsu agreed as he nodded, with Goku and Whis doing the same.

' _How does that make sense?'_ Vegeta and everyone else thought to themselves as they had a deadpanned look on their faces. It's like these four could only think about food and nothing else at times.

"So does that mean me and Vegeta are going to be here too to train with Whis?" Goku asked the God of Destruction and Angel.

"It would appear so." Whis answered the Earth raised Saiyan.

"Sweet!" Goku cheered. Not only would he be around to see Beerus train Natsu, he also gets to see what this world is like with its magic and all.

Vegeta, however also realized there was a problem.

"Where would we even stay at though?" Vegeta questioned which got them all to realize that they didn't exactly have a place to stay as of right now.

"Huh… that's a good question," Beerus turned to the mages who were still present, "Any of you know a place we could have?" The God of Destruction asked them.

"Sorry, I don't know any place." Gray responded to the Cat God.

"Nowhere I could think of." Elfman also answered to Beerus.

"Apologizes, but I don't know anywhere you can stay at." Erza also told the four.

Everyone else in the guild hall, including Kagura and Millianna, also replied with similar answers. Natsu was still trying to think of a place for the other two Saiyans, the God, and the Angel to stay at.

However his eyes widen as he thought of a place. He couldn't believe that he would forget about it! It was so obvious!

"I know a place!" Natsu exclaimed, happy that he knows a place they could stay at.

Everyone turned to the dragon slayer in confusion. What place did Natsu know that the four of them could stay?

"You do?" Whis asked the fire dragon slayer.

"Yup! Follow me!" Natsu told them as he bolted out of the guild hall.

"Natsu wait up!" Lucy called out as she ran after the energetic dragon slayer.

"I'll go after him." Erza told Makarov as the red haired woman went after Natsu as well.

"Come on Millianna, let's follow them." Kagura told her guild mate as the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel went to go after Natsu and Erza.

"On it!" The cat-like woman replied as she followed her friend out of the building.

The God of Destruction, the Angel, the two Saiyans, and those who were still in the guild hall simply look at the now opened guild doors with confusion.

"…Should someone tell Natsu that he's still in his Super Saiyan form?" Goku pointed out; as the Saiyan noticed that the usually pink haired male was still transformed.

"You do realize that you're still in your Super Saiayn state right?" Vegeta also reminded the other Saiyan, who realized that what the Prince said was true.

"Oops!" Goku then exited his Super Saiyan form with a laugh, "Guess I didn't realized it myself."

Beerus simply rolled his eyes as he stood up to follow the dragon slayer. The Angel and the two Saiyans followed the God. Everyone else stayed in the guild, as they figured they wanted to have a chance to process what just happened.

'LATER'

"This is the place you're talking about?" Beerus questioned the fire dragon slayer as they arrived at their destination.

"It looks a bit small." Whis pointed out as the Angel look around the place Natsu talked about.

"Don't worry; I'm sure this place will work for you guys for a while." Natsu, who was no longer in his Super Saiyan form, told them with a smile. Natsu was happy with himself to find the four of them a place to stay for a while.

Lucy however wasn't so thrilled.

"WHY ARE WE AT MY APARTMENT?!" Lucy shouted at them, as they were indeed in Lucy's apartment.

As she was shouting, Beerus went to check how the bed felt. Whis simply walked around the apartment to check everything out. Goku went to see what was in the kitchen for him to grab a snack from. Vegeta simply sat on the couch to relax for a moment.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Goku asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Of course it is. Lucy doesn't mind." Natsu told the Earth raised Saiyan with a smile.

"I DO MIND!" The blonde celestial mage shouted once again.

"I don't see what's the problem is Lucy," Erza started to speak, which got the blonde's attention, "You let us stay in your home from time to time. What's wrong with them doing the same?"

"Breaking in my home and staying without my permission isn't me letting you stay!" Lucy exclaimed back at the red head.

Kagura and Millianna could help but feel sorry for the blonde. It was clear that Natsu, and sometimes Erza, tend to enter her home without her knowledge. However this was Fairy Tail they were talking about, so she should have known from the start.

"Where do we sleep at though?" Goku asked the others, getting them to look at the Saiyan, "I can sleep on the floor if needed. It's not too bothering for me."

"I like this bed," Beerus stated as he laid on it with his arms behind his head, "This bed is mine."

"I don't really sleep, so there's no need to account for me." Whis told them with a simple smile as he was eating something he got from the fridge in the kitchen.

"I guess I'll take the couch then." Vegeta responded as there wasn't any other option.

"But then where will I sleep?" Lucy asked as anime tears went down her face. Why does everyone want to take her apartment for themselves? This was basically her house dang it!

Lucy felt an armored hand on her shoulder, as the blonde turned to see Erza right behind her.

"You could just stay with me at Fairy Hills if you want. It's no trouble." The red head offered to the celestial mage.

"Really? You're okay with that?" Lucy asked her with hope, wanting to make sure that Erza was perfectly okay with it.

"Oh course. What are friends for after all? Besides I'm simply paying back for you letting us stay at your home." Erza told her with her own smile.

' _Again, breaking in without my knowledge isn't letting you stay in my apartment.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she sweat drop. However she agreed to the S-Class mage's offer none the less.

"Hey Beerus," Natsu started to speak, getting everyone's attention, "When do we start training?" The pink haired dragon slayer really wanted to start right now to be honest.

"We'll start tomorrow, as I want to get used to this town. Besides, Goku and Vegeta would want to talk to you about your transformation." Beerus explained to the pink haired male.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me," Natsu then turned to the two Saiyans, "What exactly is a Saiyan?"

Natsu wasn't the only one who wanted to know this, as the four girls present also wanted to know what a Saiyan was. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other before nodding, knowing that the pink haired male should know what he is.

"Alright, you may want to sit down though." Vegeta told the five mages.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Kagura, and Millianna simply sat where they could as the two Saiyans began to explain.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. So what did you all think?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter for this story.**

 **Some of you have asked if Natsu will be in the multiverse tournament thing. To be honest, I don't know just yet. As I stated in the fist chapter, I'm going by the manga, and the manga hasn't catch up to that yet. So for right now, I don't know.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Saiyans, dragon balls, and the Kamehameha**

"Let me get this straight," Natsu started to speak to the two Saiyans in front of him, "So I'm an alien?" From what the two in front of him told him and the girls that seemed to be the case. Beerus and Whis went to see if there was anything to eat in the kitchen as the rest discuss about what Saiyans are.

"By this world's standards, yes you are." Vegeta told the pink haired fire dragon slayer. The girls were a bit surprised to hear that apparently Natsu came from space.

"…So I'm an alien?" Natsu asked again, wanting to make sure that he wasn't mishearing any of this.

"Yes. That was I just said." Vegeta answered him once again, as a small tick mark appeared on the Prince of Saiyan's head.

"…"

"…"

"…So I'm an alien?" Natsu asked one more time to make sure.

"YES YOU ARE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Vegeta couldn't stop himself from shouting at the moron before him. He was even stupider and more annoying than Kakarot, and that was saying something if you ask Vegeta.

"Huh…," Natsu started to speak as he simply stared at the two Saiyans, "…That's neat." He simply replied.

"Wait," Lucy started to speak, getting Natsu to look at the blonde on confusion, "Natsu you're not at all bothered by that?"

"Bothered by what?" Natsu questioned, not understanding what she was talking about. Erza decided to clarify to him what Lucy meant.

"She asking that you're not bothering at all by the fact that you're apparently an alien?" The red haired woman told him. Truth to be told Erza herself was a little surprised that Natsu was handling this so well. She figured he would go into denial or something. Kagura and Millianna were also wondering the same thing.

"Not really," Natsu admitted as he turned to look at the four girls, "I mean, I never knew my real parents, and Igneel did simply found me in the woods. So I don't see why it's impossible for me to not be an alien." The pink haired male told them.

"You're taking this rather well," Goku pointed out, getting them to look at the Earth raised Saiyan, "When I found out I was a Saiyan and not a human, I was in denial about the whole thing." He explained, before he took a thinking pose, "Though we're not yet sure if you're a full blood Saiyan." This simply got the mages to be confused.

"What does that mean?" Millianna asked Goku, though Vegeta then spoke to explain.

"From what we have seen of you, there's no way that you're from our original home world," Vegeta started to explain, getting their attention once more, "For starters, our home planet was destroyed decades ago along with most of our race. But you're clearly too young to have come from there. So either two Saiyans managed to escape out race's destruction and ended up here, thus having you before something happened to them. Or only one Saiyan managed to escape and got with a human of this world before something happened to them." The Prince of Saiyans theorized. However Goku found a flaw in both of those guesses.

"But Vegeta," Goku started to speak, getting the other Saiyan to look at him, "How would Natsu have ended up alone in the forest? It doesn't seem like that he would just end up in the woods in both of those occasions." The Earth raised Saiyan found it odd that if Natsu did have parents on the world that they would just leave him on his own in the forest without any evidence saying otherwise. Before Vegeta could come up with a counterclaim, Goku also thought of something else, "Also, how would he have ended up on this world? This planet is clearly on the other side of the Universe, and I'm sure that Saiyans only stayed around our section of the Universe during Frieza's rule."

Vegeta was surprised to hear those words from Kakarot's mouth. He brought up a good point there. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. It would have been impossible for any Saiyans to travel this far out. Heck, the Prince figured not even Beerus or Whis knew of this world's existence either, and one of them is a God.

"So how did Natsu end up here then?" Kagura asked them. If Natsu was an alien, he must have found a way to Earthland somehow. Goku then thought of an idea.

"I know! When we get back Earth, we can just use the dragon balls to figure this out!" The Earth raised Saiyan suggested. It worked to finding out about the Super Saiyan God, so they could be used to find out how Natsu ended up on Earthland.

The mages were confused by Goku's words.

"The… the dragon's what?" Natsu's questioned him, having no idea what Goku was talking about.

"The dragon balls," Goku started to explain to them, "They're these seven orbs with stars on them, and if you collect them all you can summon Shenron for a wish. Well, two wishes actually." Goku explained to them as he remembered the changes that Dende put into them.

"Wishes?" Lucy asked the two Saiyans.

"Who's Shenron?" Erza also asked them.

"Shenron is the dragon that appears when you gather the dragon balls." Goku informed them, getting them to be surprised by that.

"A dragon?!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, as stars appeared in his eyes. The girls simply sweat drop from seeing the pink haired male's excitement.

"That's right." Goku answered him with a smile, "Though there are more sets of dragon balls. The one's I'm talking about are back on our world Earth. Planet Namek has their own set of dragon balls. And then there are the super dragon balls." Goku told them, the images of the tournament with Universe 6 appeared in his mind.

"What are the super dragon balls?" Natsu asked the two Saiyans, "Are they like Super Saiyans or something?" Natsu then imagine orbs with yellow spiky hair. Everyone else simply sweat dropped as the dragon slayer thought of that.

"No, the super dragon balls are extremely larger than the other two sets we have. So large that they themselves are considered planets on their own. They are capable of granting any wish without limit, unlike the other two sets. They are also scattered in between our Universe and Universe 6, thus connecting the two." Vegeta explained to them.

But now they got confused yet again. What the heck is a Universe 6?

"What do you mean by Universe 6?" Kagura questioned, as the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel was confused. They say that like there are more Universes or something.

Before Goku or Vegeta could explain to them, Beeru's voice was heard from the kitchen.

'There's hardly anything in here!" The God of Destruction exclaimed in annoyance as he found that there wasn't much food in the apartment. No one noticed, but Lucy was crying anime tears, knowing that there were indeed plenty of food in there, but it seems like the Cat God and Angel ate it all and simply found it not enough.

"We can go back to the guild if you want," Erza offered to them, getting them to look at the red haired woman, "I'm sure Mira would be more than happy to get you guys something to eat." She explained. Mira was too nice to turn down someone food, even if she can still be like a demon sometimes.

"Alright then, I'm heading back there then." Beerus told them as he and Whis proceeded to head out of the apartment.

The others figure they would head back to the guild too. As Goku and Vegeta headed out of the door, Natsu wanted to ask them something.

"Hey Goku, Vegeta," Natsu spoke, getting the two Saiyan's attention. The others stopped to see that the fire dragon slayer was asking the two of them something, "What kind of abilities do you two have?" Natsu was curious what kind of powers the two Saiyans had at their disposal.

Both of them were caught off guard by the sudden question, before Goku simply smiled.

"We know all kinds of techniques." He told the curious pink haired Saiyan.

"Like that?" Natsu questioned, hoping for something specific.

"Well, I know the Kamehameha for instance." Goku informed the fire dragon slayer.

"The Kamehumawhatnow?" Natsu once again question, failing to say the word correctly, getting the others to sweat drop from him saying it like that.

"The Kamehameha. I can show you if you want, I just need the space to do it." Goku offered the fire dragon slayer, whose eyes lit up like a lamppost from that.

"I like to see it! I know a place where you can do it too!" Natsu told him with an excited tone. Beerus didn't see a need to stick around for that.

"Just head back to us when you're done." Beerus told them as he and Whis headed off back to the Fairy Tail guild to get something to eat. Vegeta and the four female mages figured they would stick with Natsu and Goku, mainly so the girls can also see what this technique Goku has does.

After a few minutes, they arrived in a clearing in the forest outside of Magnolia. Goku looked around, thinking that this was a good spot to do it. The others gave him some room to do his thing.

"This is rather exciting don't you think Kagura?" Millianna asked her guild mate, as they waited for Goku to show them the Kamehameha.

"I will admit I'm a bit curious to see what this technique he has is." She responded back to the cat-like woman.

Lucy and Erza simply stayed silent as they simply decided to wait for Goku to show them. Natsu was waiting too with starts in his eyes, excited to see what the Saiyan can do.

Goku took a deep breath as he got into position. He put his hands in their position as he started.

"Ka…," Goku started to say, "Me…," Energy began to form where his hands were, "Ha… Me…," Goku then thrust his hands out, "HAAAAA!" He shouted as a large beam of energy shouted into the sky. The shockwave from firing off caused the others, except for Vegeta, to cover their eyes. Luckily they still managed to see the large beam of energy being unleashed.

The five mages were simply silent as they stared eye wide at the Saiyan before them. He managed to fire off such a powerful attack; at least they thought it was powerful if the power it gave off was any indication.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Natsu was the first one to snap out of his shock as he ran to Goku in excitement.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool wasn't it?" Goku spoke as he let out a small laugh.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Natsu asked him with a wide and excited smile. His request got Goku and the others off guard.

"You want to learn the Kamehameha wave?" The Earth raised Saiyan questioned, wanting to make sure that he heard the pink haired mage right.

"Yeah! That was so cool! I want to learn how to do that!" He replied, still having a wide smile on his face.

Goku thought about it for a moment, before coming up that it wasn't that big of a deal. He's sure Beerus won't mind.

"Alright," Goku started to speak to him as he smiled widely as well, "I guess I can teach you."

Natsu's cheering could be heard for miles.

 **Alright, there's that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. It's me once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy the heck out of it or hate the heck out of it.**

 **The training begins in this chapter, so let's see how that goes.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Training**

Magnolia. The peaceful merchant town of the Fiore country. It's been a day since the arrival of Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis. And it's been a day since Natsu became a Super Saiyan. Currently, it was early morning as the sun was going up into the sky. Most of the residence of the city was beginning to wake up, aside from those who were already up or are sleeping in.

Yes, it was truly peaceful in the city of Magnolia.

*BOOM*

In the forest outside of Magnolia, not so much.

In the forest, we see Natsu engage in a fight with Beerus. Although the God of Destruction was dodging every attack the Fire Dragon Slayer threw at him calmly without any trouble. Not far from the Saiyan and God, Goku and Vegeta were also engage with battle with Whis. However, just like Beerus, the Angel continued to dodge any attack that the two Saiyans threw at him with no problem.

If it wasn't obvious from before, the God of Destruction and his attendant were training the three Saiyans.

"Come on Natsu," Beerus spoke with a grin as Natsu unleashed a barrage of Fire Dragon Iron Fists at the Cat God, who was dodging each punch like nothing, "Surely you can do better than that." Natsu got annoyed at seeing the God grinning like that.

"I'm just getting started!" Natsu responded with a glare, as the pink haired Saiyan continued his assault to no valid.

Berrus simply responded by whacking the pink haired male with his tail at a speed that Natsu was unable to see. The Fire Dragon Slayer went flying into the air, but luckily he managed to halt himself from flying further. Now flying in the air, Natsu glared at the God back on the ground before he grinned.

"Fine then, take some of this!" Natsu exclaimed with a large smile… as he got into position and cupped his hands to his sides.

"Oh?" Beerus was curious to see what Natsu was planning to do. Natsu merely grinned as he then launched his hands forward at the God.

"Kamehimeha!" Natsu shouted.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused as seeing the technique didn't worked. So naturally he tried again, "Kamehamehemeho!" Again, nothing happened. Getting agitated, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer tried once more, "Kamekazi!" Once more did nothing happened.

Beerus was just flat out confused.

"…What are you doing?" The God of Destruction questioned as he look at the Saiyan wizard with a confused look. Natsu didn't seem to hear him as he kept on trying to do the attack.

"Kamelemele!" Natsu failed again, so he tried again, "Kamehippopotamus!" And he failed again as he continued to say the word wrong.

"No seriously… what are you doing?" Beerus once again questioned as he watched Natsu trying and failing to unleash the Kamehameha technique.

"Kahunamatata!" Natsu once again failed at the technique.

"Natsu stop." Beerus spoke to him, as it was just getting painful to watch. Unfortunately Natsu didn't heed his words as he kept on trying.

Goku was launched a few feet away by Whis as Vegeta charged in at the Angel once again. The Earth raised Saiyan was about to fly back in to the fray, but then he looked to see Natsu attempting the Kamehameha, and he was failing miserably.

"Natsu!" Goku called out, getting both Natsu and Beerus to see the Z warrior calling out to them, "Its Kamehameha!" Goku informed him.

' _Oh that's what the brat was attempting to do.'_ Beerus thought to himself as he looked at the two Saiyans.

"Huh? That's what I've been saying!" Natsu responded back, not realizing that he was saying the word completely wrong every time.

"No you haven't!" The God of Destruction shouted at the pink haired Saiyan, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to look at the Cat God once again in confusion.

"I haven't?" Natsu asked him, wanting to make sure.

"OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN HEARING YOURSELF?!" Beerus shouted once again at the Saiyan, getting annoyed at his stupidity.

"…I guess that makes sense." Natsu spoke as he crossed his arms as he pondered the God's words. This merely got both Beerus and Goku to sweat drop.

Goku was snapped out of this as Vegeta slammed into him, courtesy of Whis who simply sent the Prince of Saiyan flying at the Earth raised Saiyan.

"Watch where you're going Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed at the Prince, who didn't like being accused of something he couldn't control.

"How about you don't stand there like a moron Kakarot!" Vegeta responded back as the two Saiyans were merely glaring at each other.

Whis merely sighed at seeing the two fighting. The Angel then flew back to the ground.

"Alright," Whis called out, getting the three Saiyans and the God's attention, "How about we return to the guild and get something to eat?" The attendant of Beerus suggested.

"I'm down for that!" Natsu answered with a giant smile. He felt like he could eat a whole buffet.

"Me too!" Goky agreed, "I feel like I could eat a horse!"

Vegeta didn't respond, though he didn't mind taking a break to get something to eat.

"I like to try more of this world's food!" Beerus also exclaimed happily.

'LATER'

Everyone merely watch as they all saw the mountains of food the three Saiyans were devouring. Beerus was a close second though, as he too was eating a lot of food.

"…How can they eat that much?" Gray questioned as he saw Natsu, Goku, and Vegeta continuing to eat despite the fact that they already ate enough to feed a small village.

"I have no idea." Erza questioned as she, along with Lucy, Kagura, and Millianna, were at end of the large table that they along with the others were eating at. Whis figured he would answer their question.

"Saiyans generally eat a lot more than humans and most other races," The Angel began to explain, getting them and the other mages in the guild to listen, "Due to Saiyans constantly fighting, they eat a lot in order to regain their lost energy. It's also due to their physical anatomy requiring a much higher metabolism compared to humans." Whis finished explaining as he went back to eating. Everyone who was listening was surprised to hear that.

"Really?" Lucy questioned as she looked at the three Saiyans, who paid no attention to the discussion around them as they continued to chow down like no tomorrow.

"That's explains why Natsu always eats so much." Mirajane spoke as the white haired woman put another plate of food on the table. Since they known Natsu since he was a kid, he always ate way more compared to everyone else they knew.

"Speaking of which," Whis looked at the three Saiyans, getting their attention as they looked at the Angel, "You three tend to possess masterful control over your energy. Even you Natsu despite you just learning about it." Natsu and Goku merely grinned at his words, as Vegeta merely listen in as he continued to eat.

However Goku then remembered something that he wanted to ask the God and Angel.

"That reminds me," Goku started to speak as he looked at Beerus and Whis, "Speaking of energy, back when we met with the King of All, I didn't sense any powerful energy from him at all."

Natsu stopped shoving food in his mouth as he and the other members of the guild looked confused.

"What's the King of All?" Natsu questioned in confusion, having no idea what Goku was talking about.

"He's apparently the guy who rules everything." Vegeta answered the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Goku spoke up before Natsu or anyone else could speak.

"So why were you so scared of him Beerus?" Goku asked the God of Destruction, which got the Fairy Tail guild, as well as Kagura and Millianna, to be shocked.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. There was someone that even Beerus was terrified of? However none of the four seemed to answer them as Beerus spoke up.

"Hmph! You really are obvious aren't you?" Beerus replied to him as he finished eating from a bowl. Whis took over to speak.

"It's only natural. The King of All holds the highest authority over everything. He answers to no one." Whis explained to Goku.

"Uh… is this guy really that strong?" Natsu asked the Angel.

"The King of All does not fight." Beerus informed the three Saiyans as he gulped down another plate of food.

"Goku, Vegeta, do you recall what Beerus said back at the tournament?" Whis asked the two Saiyans, but went on before they could answer, "The King of All could have anyone or anything destroyed in the blink of an eye. That applies to evil-doers, planets, galaxies, or even universes. If he felt like it, he could erase all of existence as we know it." He informed them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Natsu, Goku, and Vegeta, shouted in shocked and surprised.

"You're kidding!" Goku replied with a shock look on his face.

"In fact," Whis started to speak again, "There were once eighteen universes. But the King of All got slightly agitated, so… poof!" Whis finished while making an exploding gesture with his hands.

Everyone stayed in silent due to the information they were just told of. So this King of All is so powerful that all of existence could end if this guy wanted too. However the mages were confused by the whole eighteen universes thing. Did that mean there were more universes then?

"…So this idiot here," Vegeta began to speak, as he glanced at Goku, "was acting completely crude and tactless back then, which means we somehow avoided total catastrophe."

"Now you know why when he and the King were having their little exchange, everyone was completely on edge and sweating bullets." Beerus informed Vegeta as everyone else simply listened.

Everyone simply stayed silent after that, or at least until…

"I want to fight him!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD WE SAID?!" Beerus shouted at the pink haired Saiyan.

Everyone else merely sweat dropped at seeing the God of Destruction and the Fire Dragon Slayer arguing now.

'LATER'

"*YAWN* That was fun." Millianna told herself as she was heading back to the hotel where she and Kagura are staying for the next few days.

It was currently night time now, as some people headed back home. Half of the moon can be seen in the night sky. Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta headed back to Lucy's apartment to sleep, since they plan to get up early again for training tomorrow. Except for Whis, since he doesn't sleep. Natsu also left, possibly wanting to sleep as well. Kagura decided to stay at the guild for a bit longer to hang with Erza more. The cat-like woman was simply too tired though to hang around longer.

Millianna continued to head back to her and Kagura's hotel, but then she picked up a source of energy.

"Huh?" Millianna was confused as she felt a power coming from the woods.

Curiosity took hold of her as she headed to see what she was sensing. It didn't take her long though, as she found a small clearing with Natsu in the middle of it.

"What's he doing?" Millianna wondered. From the looks of things, he was trying to do something if his stance was any indication. However she suddently blushed as she noticed he wasn't wearing his vest like usual, allowing his upper body to be seen.

Natsu had his eyes closed as he seemed to be concentrating. He simply stayed in this moment before he began to speak.

"Ka…," The pink haired Saiyan started, "Me…," He was making sure that he didn't screw this up like he did earlier, "Ha…," Energy began to take form between his cupped hands, "Me…," Not loosing focus, he continued to charge the attack.

Natsu then opened his eyes as he launched his hands forward to the sky.

"HAAAAAA!" Natsu shouted.

The next thing he knew, a large beam of energy fired from his hands and into the night sky. It gave off a small shockwave which forced Millianna to cover her eyes. However it ended only a moment later as she moved her arm to see a surprised Natsu. It seemed that even he was surprised to get the technique to work.

And then Natsu had one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen.

"I DID IT!" Natsu cheered as he begun to jump around like a happy child. Millianna was surprised to see the pink haired male perfecting a new technique. She couldn't help but feel happy for him, as a small blush was on her face. Natsu continued to cheer, "I did it! I did it! I di-"

*KABOOM*

Natsu stopped moving as his eyes widen comically as a large explosion was suddenly heard. He slowly turned around to look at the sky…

…Only to see the moon had exploded.

What Natsu didn't realize, was that he was unintentionally aiming at the moon when he fired off the Kamehameha wave. Now the night sky was alit with the explosion of the now non-existent moon.

Millianna herself also had her eyes widen in a comically style as well as she saw the explosion in the night sky.

"…Did I do that?" Natsu asked himself as he merely stared at the sky as the explosion went away.

Not far from him and the cat-like woman, Whis was floating in the air as he saw Natsu accidentally blowing up the moon. The Angel couldn't help but sigh.

"He's only started, and yet he's shown to be just as destructive as Beerus." Whis spoke to himself as he watched Natsu started to freak out below.

Well, at least it provided nice firework display.

 **Welp. That happened. Maybe no one will notice.**

 **Spoiler alert, everyone noticed.**

 **At least he doesn't have to worry about becoming an Oozaru now with the moon gone. Heh heh heh hm…**

… **Well, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter once more to sate your hungry needs.**

 **Unless you only look at this story in pity than that works too.**

 **Anyway, the last thing that happened was that Natsu blew up the moon. You know… funny story, before that happened, someone PMed me about Natsu becoming too destructive with new techniques like the Kamehameha. I told him/her what could go wrong… and then I proceed to make Natsu blow up the moon. Funny how that works.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Sparring match**

It was the next morning as everyone had arrived in the guild hall to go on with their day. Or they will, once they got over their shock from learning of a certain… "Incident" that took place the night before.

Natsu was sitting on the ground, with Makarov standing a few feet in front him. Beerus was simply eating food so he wasn't paying attention to everyone else at the moment. Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and the mages of Fairy Tail along with Kagura and Millianna looked to see the small guild masyer preparing to speak to Natsu who was looking at the ground trying to avoid his gaze.

"Natsu," Makarov started to speak in a normal tone, "I'm not an expert of astronomy. I don't know how stars work, how the moons or planets work. However… I'm pretty sure, almost one hundred percent positive, that moons don't just tend to BLOW THE F**K UP RANDOMLY!" Makarov shouted at the end, getting Natsu and some of the others to flinch from his raised voice.

"I'm sorry Gramps!" Natsu pleaded as he got on his hands and knees as he proceeded to constantly bow like an idiot, "I didn't mean to blow up the moon!" He tried to reason to him.

"…Why is he bowing like that?" Vegeta questioned at seeing Natsu acting like an idiot once more. Those who closed to the Prince of Saiyan merely shrugged.

Makarov took a big breath, knowing that he probably sounded a bit harsh right there. However you couldn't really blame him since someone who he considers to be like a child of his blew up the freaking moon.

"Look, I know you may not mean it but… could at least please be more careful next time to fire off something like that?" The small guild master of Fairy Tail requested of Natsu, who looked relieved that he wasn't in too much trouble. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then smiled as he held up a thumb's up.

"I'll do my best Gramps!" Natsu assured the guild master with confidence.

' _Why do I get the feeling it's just going to get worse?'_ Makarov thought to himself, as for some reason he couldn't help but have anime tears go down his face at that thought. However no one noticed that.

"I don't see the big deal about it," Goku admitted, getting the others to look at the Earth raised Saiyan, "I mean, our moon back home blew up a couple of times in the past as well. So I don't see a big issue here."

"Of course you don't." Vegeta told him with a deadpanned look, which only got Goku to laugh.

"If you all are all done now, let's get back to training." Beerus stated as he finished his third plate of food. The God of Destruction got up from his seat at the bar and walked to the three Saiyans and Whis.

"Okay!" Natsu exclaimed happily, hoping to actually get a hit on the God this time.

"Hang on!" Goku spoke up, getting everyone to look at him in confusion.

"What is it Goku?" Erza questioned the black haired Saiyan, who simply smiled as he turned to look at Natsu.

"Natsu, let's have a spar." Goku suggested to him. This got the pink haired Saiyan, as well as everyone else to be surprised by his request.

"A spar?" Natsu questioned back, wanting to make sure he heard Goku right. The other Saiyan nodded.

"Yeah! I want to see what you're capably of, and what better way than a fight?" Goku explained to him and the others.

"Uh… are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy questioned, not liking the idea of them fighting one another in case one of them got hurt.

"I'm sure they would be fine Lucy," Mira told the blonde Celestial Mage, "Though that's if Natsu accepts-."

"I'm down! Let's fight!" Natsu shouted with stars in his eyes.

This merely got everyone to simply sweat drop. Of course Natsu would accept, he was Natsu after all.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Everyone arrived in a clearing in the forest outside of Magnolia. This was to make sure the city, or more specifically the guild hall didn't get damage at all. The mages looked to see Natsu and Goku standing a couple of yards from each other.

"Who do you think will win?" Lisanna asked the others on curiosity, as she wondered what their thoughts were on this.

"I don't really know. I don't know what Goku is capable of to judge properly." Erza informed the young white haired Strauss.

"I agree with Erza, I don't know much about Goku's strength to judge." Kagura also replied to Lisanna with the same mindset as Erza.

"Natsu's going to get his butt kicked." Gray stated with a smug grin, hoping to see the pink haired Saiyan get beaten the crap out of. Many of the others agreed with Gray. While they saw how powerful Natsu has gotten, Goku may just be stronger overall. Happy was one of them, the traitor putting his bet against the guy who basically raised him.

"Oh come on, have some faith in Natsu." Millianna told the others, showing that she was rooting for Natsu this round.

"Yeah, Juvia thinks Natsu might prevail." The water mage also put in her two cents in.

All of the fairy Tail mages then turned to look at Juvia in surprised by her words. Needless to say Juvia was confused by their stares at her.

"What?" Juvia asked them confused.

"Juvia, you tend to agree with Gray on everything." Cana pointed out; since the blue haired woman would make sure that she made sure that whatever Gray believed in she would believe in.

"What's wrong with supporting a fellow guild mate?" Juvia questioned them once again, still not seeing the problem here.

The others simply decided to drop it; they'll just figure it out later. The only ones who seemed to support Natsu were, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, and Millianna, while everyone else supported Goku. Erza and Kagura were the only ones neutral on the whole thing.

"Alright Natsu, are you ready?" Goku asked the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who grinned.

"You bet I am!" Natsu exclaimed as he powered up into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis looked remained silent as they watched the sparring match beginning.

"Let's make this more interesting." Goku spoke with a smile, getting Natsu confused by his words.

But then without warning, Goku then powered up… into a Super Saiyan Three. This naturally got Natsu and the mages to be surprised by the form.

"What the heck?! You're hair!" Natsu shouted in surprised as he pointed at the now longed golden hair, as well as eyebrow-less Goku.

"Heh, so what do you think?" Goku spoke, with his voice being a tiny bit deeper as well, "This is known as Super Saiyan Three." Natsu was shocked, but then he got even more excited.

"So cool! But don't think that I won't give it my all!" Natsu shouted smiling as he powered up. Goku'eyes widen by the large amount of power the pink haired mage gave off.

"Amazing…," Vegeta began to speak, "He's still only a Super Saiyan and yet his power rivals that of Kakarot in Super Saiyan Three." The Prince of Saiyan finished with disbelief.

Beerus and Whis simply remained quiet, knowing that the demonic power in Natsu is what's made him more powerful than expected.

Natsu charged at Goku with his fist raised back, before swinging to at the Earth-raised Saiyan. Goku countered it with his own punch, which caused a small shockwave to be emitted from the two colliding fists. The mages had to cover their eyes from the wave; however Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis remained unaffected by it. Goku then ran at Natsu before unleashing a barrage of punches at him. However Natsu continued to block the fury of punches as quick as he can, though it was clear that he was having trouble keeping up. However, when Goku threw another punch, Natsu fell backwards before kicking both of his feet at Goku, launching him into the air. Not letting up, Natsu got back on his feet before charging at him into the air. This time, it was Natsu firing off a barrage of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist's punches at the Earth-raised Saiyan, forcing him to block the punches one after another.

Goku managed to let off a small explosive wave, getting Natsu away from him a few feet before he charged at him once more. Natsu, after recovering, charged back at Goku as their fists collided into even more, causing more shockwaves one after another. From this point of view, it didn't seem to ever end.

However, Natsu then fired off a point blank Fire Dragon's Roar at Goku, colliding with the Saiyan as a small explosion took place. Both Goku and Natsu landed back on the ground.

"I'm impressed Natsu. You managed to hold up really well." Goku praised Natsu, getting the pink haired wizard of Fairy Tail to smile.

"Thank you Goku, but I'm far from done!" Natsu shouted as he charged at the Super Saiyan Three Goku once more.

However, Goku then vanished before Natsu could hit him. This got Natsu to be on edge.

"Where did he-?" Natus started to question…

…Until he felt a rather powerful kick to the back of his head.

This got him to crash into the ground, exiting out of his Super Saiyan form. Goku landed on the ground in his normal form as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Millianna shouted in worry as they ran to the downed Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Kakarot you moron!" Vegeta shouted, realizing what the other Saiyan did, though no one replied back to the Prince.

"For a split second, he used his God form didn't he?" Beerus guessed as he began to walk to the two Saiyans with Whis behind him.

"Goku… as immature as ever." Whis simply replied with a smile, not bothered by the whole thing.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Lucy asked the pink haired male who was still on the ground… and had swirls in his eyes.

"Did anyone get the number of that train that hit me?" He spoke with dizziness as he slowly got back up. This got everyone else to be relived that he was alright.

"Whoa! Sorry about that Natsu." Goku replied as he made his way to the pink haired Saiyan, who was now back on his feet, "But still, you managed to hold on for that long. That's very impressive!" The Earth-raised Saiyan told him, getting him to smile once again.

"Thanks Goku! You're really strong!" Natsu praised him, getting the Saiyan to smile himself, "I hope we can have another match like this soon." The pink haired Saiyan told the other Saiyan.

"Yeah, me too." Goku replied as he nodded.

"Alright, now that over with," Beerus started to speak, getting them to look at the God of Destruction, "Let's continue our training." He told them as he motions them to follow with his finger.

Both Beerus and Whis then took off into the air as they flew further into the forest, wanting as much space as they can.

"Wait up!" Natsu and Goku shouted at the same time as they took of into the air and followed after the God and Angel. Vegeta also followed suit as he took into the air and flew after the others.

The others merely looked as they saw the five of them take off.

"…I guess we were right about Goku winning." Gray spoke with a grin on his face. The others who thought the same also agreed.

"Enough of that already," Erza told them, getting them to be quiet, "Come on, let's go back to the guild and wait for them until they finish for the day." The red haired woman told everyone.

Everyone agreed as they began to head back to the Fairy Tail guild hall in Magnolia.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Hope you liked it, unless you didn't, then can't say I blame you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I'm back with another chapter to plague the world. I know what has the world ever done to me personally to earn this fate?**

 **A lot actually. So take that world.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: I'm a God! Well… God form that is.**

It has been one week since the arrival of the God of Destruction, the Angel, and the two Saiyans. And it has been a week since Natsu found out that he too was a Saiyan and started to be trained by Beerus.

Currently the Fairy Tail guild was going on with their business. Kagura and Millianna returned to their guild Mermaid Heel a few days ago, so they were no longer present. Everything was the same old like usual. Gray was stripping, Elfman was shouting about being a man, Cana was drinking a lot and has yet died from alcohol poisoning for some reason, Lucy was reading her book, Levy was also reading her book, Gajeel's trying to punch Gray's face in, Macao and Wakaba were being perverts, Wendy was being her sweet innocent self, Romeo was taking a nap with his head down on a table, Erza was eating her strawberry cake and not gotten diabetes despite eating that dessert every single day(Though that's a good thing), Happy was trying to give Carla fish to which she turns down once more, Lisanna was being nice, Juvia was stalking Gray, and Mira was being her sweet kind self by serving other at the bar. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe went out on a mission, so they weren't here.

So pretty much your usual ordinary day at the guild. However if one would noticed, Natsu, as well as Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis, are not present in the guild. Now this would usually be normal, however they have yet return. It's already around three in the afternoon, and they didn't even show up for lunch.

This naturally got some of the guild to notice this unusually long absence, such as Mira, Erza, Lucy, Makarov, Lisanna, and even Juvia realized it. Though everyone else didn't think the blue haired rain woman noticed or even cared.

"Why hasn't Natsu shown up yet?" Lisanna questioned, as it was known, it wasn't like Natsu and the other four to not shown up at the guild at all, "Usually they would have stopped by at least once by now."

"That is odd. They haven't even shown up for lunch." Mira pointed out, not liking that Natsu, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis haven't dropped by yet.

"I'm sure you all are over thinking it," Makarov replied as he drank down his beer he had on hand while sitting on the bar, "Maybe they are doing something different this time around so it's taking them longer to finish up." The small guild master stated.

"It's still odd for them not to drop by even for lunch." Erza pointed out. The red head knew that the three Saiyans, as well as the God of Destruction wouldn't waste anytime to get food.

"You all worry too much," The bald guild master of Fairy Tail told them as he drank down another beer, "I'm sure Natsu and the rest of them are capable of taking care of themselves. I doubt anything in the whole world would be a problem." Makarov finished telling them. If he were to be honest, even if the Dark Wizard Zeref or even the Dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia themselves showed up, there was no need to panic since Natsu, not to mention Beerus and the other three, are capable of blowing up planets.

He was still annoyed about the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer blowing up the moon mind you.

"I guess you're right." Lucy spoke as he drank her glass of water. They really should have more faith in Natsu as well as the others. Erza, Mira, and Lisanna sighed, as they realized the same thing.

A few more minutes have passed and everything went on the same, aside from the brawl that got started by a certain Ice Maker mage and Iron Dragon Slayer that is.

But then without warning, the doors burst wide open as a blur went by before it slammed into Gray, causing the shirtless wizard to yell out from the sudden impact as he crashed into the wall where Juvia happened to be near.

"HAH! Bet you didn't see that did you stripper?" A familiar pink haired Saiyan's voice spoke up with laugher, showing everyone that Natsu had arrived.

"You think that's funny?!" Gray shouted back as he got back on his feet as he turned to look at the Fire Dragon Slayer, ignoring the fact that his back is now sore from being thrown into the wall. That can do that to you, "Wait until I-!"

However whatever he planned on saying stop as he, along with everyone else in the guild, noticed that Natsu looked… different.

"Uh… Flamebrain," Gray started to ask in confusion, "…Why is your hair red like Erza's?"

Like the Ice Maker mage questioned, Natsu hair was indeed red like Erza's hear, or at least somewhat to it. His now red hair also looked more refined as well. Heck, his eyes were even red like his hair. Everyone in the guild also couldn't help but noticed that for some reason he looked… lighter, if that made any sense.

Natsu merely chuckled at everyone's confusion. He thought everyone looked funny like that.

"Well to answer your question Ice Princess," Natsu started to say, making sure to throw an insult at the Ice Maker Mage as he spoke, "This is a new form that the others helped me achieved. Isn't it cool?" He couldn't help but ask as he grinned like a kid in a candy store. Though everyone was a bit surprised to hear what the Fire Dragon Slayer just said.

"A new form?" Makarov questioned in confusion. Natsu simply nodded his head with his large smile still plastered on his face.

"Yup! They called it a Super Saiyan God or something like that." He told them with a casual tone.

This merely got everyone to widen their eyes. Some in simply shock, some in horror.

"A… Super Saiyan… God?" Gajeel asked the still smiling like an idiot Natsu.

"Yep!" The currently red haired Natsu confirmed.

Everyone remained silent for a moment. The most destructive member of their guild… is now a God in a sense as long as he's in that form. Let's give them a moment to let that sink in.

…

Okay, moment over. Cue freak out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at once, which got Natsu to cover his hears from the sudden shouting. He was still a Dragon Slayer with his sensitive hearing after all. Wendy and Gajeel weren't affected since they also shouted in shock as well.

Many members in the guild fainted from the news. Makarov being one of them. Forget about the moon being destroyed, who knows what kind of damage Natsu can do now? If one were to look closely, they would see Makarov's soul leave his body from his mouth at this newly found realization.

Natsu was simply confused by their reaction. He simply shrugged as he turned to look at those who didn't faint.

"See Erza? I have red hair like you now!" He spoke with delight at her with a big smile on his face once again.

"Yeah… I can see that." The red head woman managed to reply, as she too was still trying to get over the fact that Natsu can now transform into a God now with this new form of his.

"…I'm gonna leave now." Gray stated as he begun to head to the guild exit, not wanting to be in Natsu's presence right now. He may or may not feel like he wanted to faint as well, now knowing what Natsu is capable of now.

But he sure wasn't going to admit that. It would get Natsu to think that he was better than him, which he WASN'T.

"Juvia will go with you!" The blue haired woman exclaimed with excitement, not pasting this chance to get close to the Ice Maker mage…

…Only to see that he was nowhere in sight. Seems like Gray didn't wanted the water mage to go with him. So he took of before she could finish her sentence.

This got her to be a bit upset and a bit sad. Not sad enough to make it start raining, but still felt a bit sad.

"Why won't Gray-Sama let Juvia follow?" Juvia questioned with big watery eyes. She looked like she was about to cry anime tears at any moment. Natsu merely looked at the blue haired woman.

"I don't know why he doesn't," Natsu started to say, getting the water mage to look at the still currently red haired Saiyan, "I mean, he's pretty dumb to leave a beautiful woman like you behind like this." He stated in a casual tone.

…

…

…

"HUH?!" Juvia stated as a huge blush appeared on her face. The others who were still awake were also surprised to hear Natsu say something like that so casually. This also got a few of the girls to glare at the blue haired woman, "Y-Y-You think Juvia's b-beautiful?" She questioned, trying to calm herself down. Natsu merely blinked in confusion.

"Of course I do!" Natsu answered with a smile, "I always thought you were beautiful when I first saw you." He admitted to her with a smile still present, not realizing the weight his words were having on the poor blue haired female, who now had steam coming off of her head. The others couldn't help but be shocked by how Natsu simply said that so simply and casually like it was normal.

' _H-He always thought Juvia was beautiful?'_ The now blushing like mad Juvia thought to herself. Natsu, the supposedly densest person on the planet, not only called her beautiful, but had always seen her as such when he first saw her?

*THUD*

It was too much for her to take as she too fainted like many of the others in the building. Her face was still red with visible steam could still be seen coming off of her head.

Natsu was once again confused.

' _Why did she faint? I only told her what I believed she was.'_ The Super Saiyan God thought to himself in confusion, not understanding that people don't just tend to tell others of the opposite sex that they were beautiful so normally.

He wasn't dense like people believed. However that doesn't mean he knows how women react when calling them beautiful and meaning it so caually.

' _Why can't he tell me that?'_ This was the thought of a certain Blonde, Red head, and white haired women as they could only glare at the now unconscious water mage. Lisanna merely sweat drop as she saw the three glaring at the fainted form of Juvia.

"By the way," Lisanna spoke up, getting the other three to snap out of their thoughts as Natsu turned to look at the younger Strauss Sibling, "Where's Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus?" She asked him, seeing that the other four were no wherein sight. Luckily Natsu had the answer to that.

"Oh, they are still in the forest training. I just wanted to show you guys my new Super Saiyan God form," Natsu told them, as he grinned, "Now that I've done that, I need to get back before Beerus gets impatient. See you guys later!"

And like that, Natsu flew out of the guild hall with a speed that they couldn't track.

The others merely looked at everyone else who were still unconscious, and they couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing them still in their fainted forms.

"Natsu's sure is something isn't he?" Lisanna asked Lucy, Erza, and Mira, as they were the only ones still conscious. The three women couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, he is." Mira spoke, agreeing with her little sister.

The blonde, red haired, and white haired women then turned to look at the still blushing Juvia despite being knocked out, and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Natsu called her beautiful. That has to change.

' _I will get Natsu to call me beautiful too!'_ All three thought to themselves at once, getting a determined look on their faces with their fists clenched. Natsu's interaction with Juvia proved that they need to step up their game before anyone else (like each other) claimed Natsu for themselves!

Lisanna couldn't help but felt a chill down her spine for some reason as she looked at the three determined women.

 **So… what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again my fellow subjects- I mean, people. I have returned once more to bring you another chapter to plague your nightmares when you sleep.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Falling in love with him**

"This is wonderful!" Whis exclaimed with stars in his eyes as he ate the dish in front of him. Beerus was also devouring everything on the God's plate, not getting enough of the delicious taste.

Mira simply smiled as the Angel and God of Destruction continued to eat like there was no tomorrow. A few days have passed since Natsu reached the level of Super Saiyan God, and currently they were taking a break from their training to eat. The Cat God and his attendant were still in the middle of eating; however Natsu, Goku, and Vegeta were simply sparring with one another in the middle of the guild hall. Luckily for Makarov and the guild it wasn't anything too crazy. The three Saiyans were simply swinging punches and kicks at one another.

So nothing for the guild members to worry about. This was good news because the Fairy Tail guild master didn't think that they have the money to repair the guild hall if it got destroyed.

"Mrs. Beerus," Mira spoke to the God in a polite tone, not wanting to get on his bad side. This got said God's attention as he looked at the white haired woman, "May I ask how Natsu's training is going with you guys?" She asked, wanting to know how exactly Natsu has been doing training with them.

"The boy's a quick learner, I'll give him that," Beerus replied to her, before he got an annoyed look on his face, "But he still acts so annoying like Goku! He can't learn something new without the need to cheer it to the heavens above!" A tick mark was now visibly seen on his forehead.

"Now, now Lord Beerus," Whis began to speak to the God, "You can't blame Natsu for getting excited easily. After all learning something new can always get someone to be happy." The Angel stated.

"He could at least not be as stupid about it." Beerus countered with an annoyed look still plastered on his face. Mira couldn't help but sweat drop a little by the God's words. If you ask her, Natsu's excitement like a child is what makes him, well him.

"So Natsu is learning rather well then?" Makarov joined in the conversation as he sat on the bar itself with a mug in hand.

"Yes. Like Lord Beerus said, he is a fast learner." Whis simply replied with a smile like usual as he continued to eat the dish in front of him.

"A bit too fast honestly if you ask me." Beerus admitted as he finished off his steak. His words though got both the white haired woman and bald guild master to be confused.

"What do you mean Mister Beerus?" Makarov asked him, making sure to be polite to the God. He didn't want to get obliterated because he got on the Cat God's nerves.

"Like I said, Natsu is improving at an alarming rate, especially when it comes to new techniques. You know the Kamehameha Wave that he managed to learn?" Beerus asked them to see if they remembered the ability. Both Mira and Makarov nodded, how can they forget? That was the technique he used to blow up the moon, "He only saw Goku use that move once, and yet only a day later he managed to master it. In the past week and a half in our training, he saw Goku and Vegeta use their own techniques only once. But yet from that alone he already mastered them."

"What Beerus is trying to say," Whis then jumped in to help better explain what the God of Destruction meant, "Is that from merely observing them, Natsu himself has learned and mastered multiple abilities, such as Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack." The Angel informed them.

"Really?" Another voice joined the fray, as they looked to see Erza sitting down at the bar next to the Angel, "Natsu managed to learn those by simply looking at them?" The red haired woman wanted to be sure he heard it right.

"Correct." Whis answered the S-Class wizard. This naturally got the Fairy Tail wizards to be surprised. Natsu was able to master techniques by simply looking at them being used?

As they were discussing that, a certain blue haired woman was behind a wooden pillar as she looked at her target, which is a certain shirtless Ice Maker Mage. Juvia hoped to see if he would go have lunch with her, like a picnic. Which would explain why she was carrying a picnic basket.

' _Juvia can't fail now!'_ She thought to herself with determination, _'This is the time that Gray-Sama will accept Juvia's offer! And then he will call me beautiful like Na-'_ The rain woman widen her eyes as her trail of thought headed back to when Natsu called her beautiful. She was shocked and touched by that don't get her wrong, _'But Juvia loves Gray-Sama! And today will start the first step for us to commit to our love and have many children!'_ She thought as her eyes became stars.

Then, with a determined looked on her face, picnic basket in hand, she then walked up to where Gray was at, which was sitting at a table taking a small nap.

"Gray-Sama!" She called out, which got the Ice Maker Mage to awaken from his slumber. And to his horror (At least in his prospective), Juvia was standing in front of him with a basket in hand.

"Oh… hey Juvia? What brings you here?" Gray asked her, all while trying to find a way to get away. He didn't hate Juvia don't get him wrong. He would never hate any of his guild mates, except for a certain fire head and metal face, but other than that he didn't hate anyone. Gray just didn't like how Juvia would always follow him like a stalker, and the fact that she hopes for feelings that he didn't return.

"Would you like to go to lunch with Juvia?" She asked him with stars in her eyes, while holding up the picnic basket up. Gray began to sweat bervously, he needed a way out of this. Luckily he came up with something.

"Oh… uh… I would but… you see I just realized I have to do a thing okay see you later!" Gray started slow before he sped up his talking.

And then the next thing Juvia knew he bolted out of the guild hall once again.

The rain woman looked at the direction where Gray ran off too before she started to have big watery eyes again. He turned her down again. Another failure to add to her list of… well failures.

However a certain pink haired Saiyan then crashed into the table next to her, getting her to jump in surprised by the sudden appearance of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu managed to get back on his feet as he held onto his head.

"Ow… man Vegeta hits hard," Natsu muttered, but then noticed Juvia standing near him, "Oh hello Juvia. How you've been?" The pink haired male asked her with a smile, as Goku and Vegeta continued to fight one another, forgetting about the pink haired Saiyan.

"Oh, Juvia's alright I guess." She replied to him. He managed to catch on to her rather sad look.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu questioned, not liking the frown she had on her face. Juvia looked at Natsu before she burst into anime tears.

"Gray-Sama rejected her again!" She cried out as she fell on her knees as streams of anime tears flew down her face, "Juvia wanted to go on a picnic with him for lunch but he just bolted off!" She exclaimed.

While the blue haired woman didn't noticed, Natsu had a rather angered expression on his face. Why couldn't Gray just spend time with the woman like she wanted? It wasn't like she was asking him to marry her. Of course even then why would he still turn her down? To Natsu, anyone would be blessed to have someone like Juvia by their side. He definitely would, though the pink haired Saiyan would never say that out loud.

"Uh, Juvia?" Natsu started to speak, getting her attention once more as she looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer, "Would it make you feel better if I gone with you for lunch?" He asked her. No one could see, but there was a small blush on his face when he asked that.

This however got her to be surprised. Her eyes widened as she stood straight up. Was… was Natsu basically asking her to go on a date with her?! For some reason she couldn't help but blush at that thought went into her head.

"W-Well," Juvia couldn't just say no. He was always nice to her and offered to have a picnic with her. She couldn't be rude and turn him down like that! "J-Juvia guesses she would like the company…" She trailed off, not really used to this to be honest.

Before she knew it, Natsu suddenly picked her up bridal style, getting her face to gain multiple shades of red. It was a good thing no one seemed to pay any attention to them, otherwise who knows what they would say.

"Great! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

With his speed, he bolted out of the guild with Juvia in his arms. Again, it was a good thing no one noticed, especially a certain blonde, red haired, and white haired women, because who knows what their reaction would been like.

'OUTSIDE MAGNOLIA'

Juvia didn't understand what just happened. One moment Natsu suddenly picked her up like a bride, then the next thing she knew the two of them were now in an opened area in the forest outside Magnolia.

"Is this spot good?" Natsu asked her, as she tried to comprehend what the heck just happened. Luckily she snapped out of this as she looked around the area.

"Y-Yeah this is a good spot," The blue haired woman managed to reply as the pink haired Saiyan put her back down on the ground, "Uh Natsu, may Juvia asked why you wanted to have this picnic with her?" The rain woman questioned. Natsu blinked at her curiosity.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't want to waste the food and the stuff you prepared. And I didn't think you wanted to be alone so that's why I offered to join you." The pink haired male answered her as he sat down on the ground.

"R-Really?" Juvia managed to ask back, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden for some reason. Natsu couldn't help but noticed how surprised she sounded.

"Yeah, why do you sound shocked by that?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned the blue haired water mage.

"W-Well, it's just that Juvia didn't think that anyone would care enough to-" Juvia was interrupted as Natsu spoke up. It was clear by the look of his face that he didn't like Juvia about to talk down about herself.

"Stop. Don't even think about that. I don't know what idiot put those thought into your head, but their wrong. Of course people would care about you. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be with someone like you. You're such an amazing person." The pink haired Saiyan told her, getting her eyes to widen in surprised and blush by his words.

"Y-You think Juvia's amazing?" Juvia couldn't help but question.

"Of course I do!" Natsu exclaimed happily to the rain woman, getting her full attention on him, "Not only are you beautiful, but you a pretty strong mage as well that can give anyone a run for their money. You have a fun personality and are just a blast to be around!" His words were having an effect on the now red face Juvia, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel touched by what he thought of her.

"B-But what about Juvia's magic?" Juvia questioned once more as she looked at the grass below her, getting Natsu to be confused by what the water mage meant, "Juvia always makes it rain-."

"And what's wrong with that?" Natsu asked, getting her to look back up at him in shock once again, "If I'm to be honest, I love it when it rains! It always reminds me of my time with Igneel when he trained me while it stormed." Natsu couldn't help but smile as those memories with the Fire Dragon King. Since he was too focus on that, the Saiyan didn't notice Juvia widening her eyes once again by his words.

"You… you don't mind the rain?" Juvia managed to ask in a somewhat quiet tone. Natsu looked back at the blue haired woman.

"Of course I don't mind it. Like I said, I love it when it does rain actually. That shouldn't be a reason why people would want to avoid you. You're kind. You're strong. You're pretty. You're fun. You're just a naturally good person, and anyone would be lucky to be friends with you. I know I am." Natsu finished with a gentle smile, as Juvia could only stare at him in shock.

He actually means all of that about her? Natsu truly thought that she was all of that? Juvia couldn't help but be moved and touched by his words. Her heart began to beat rather quickly as a blush reformed on her face as she went over what the pink haired Saiyan told her.

"So anyway, are we going to eat? Cause my sparring with Goku and Vegeta got me really hungry." Natsu stated, getting her to snap out of her thoughts as the pink haired male grinned at her.

"O-Oh! S-Sure Natsu. Let's eat." Juvia answered him, a smile on her own still red face present as she went to get the picnic ready. Everything he said still stuck to her. To think Natsu would feel about that for Juvia.

And in that moment, Juvia Lockster had fallen in love with Natsu Dragneel.

 **Okay. That happened. So what did you think? It probably could be better I know, I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. I have return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise.**

 **I'm sorry if the whole thing involving Juvia falling for Natsu wasn't that good, as I'm not good at stuff like that. Also I know the whole thing of Natsu learning techniques really easily seems weird, but there's actually a reason for that. I mean you probably won't know until WAY later, but I figure I tell you guys that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Saiyan trait**

"Come on Natsu! I thought you were better than this?" Beerus mocked the Fire Dragon Slayer with a grin as Natsu charged at the God of Destruction.

Currently Natsu was training with Beerus in the forest outside Magnolia. Or at least what remained, as only craters could be seen all around the area. Not far from them Goku and Vegeta were engage in battle with Whis as they trained. All thee Saiyans were in their normal forms, as both Beerus and Whis wanted the three to train without transforming. So far Natsu, Goku, and Vegeta were unable to lay a hit in on the God and the Angel.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Natsu shouted back at him as he charged at the smirking God once more, who only continues to dodge any punch or kick the pink haired Saiyan threw at him.

Back with Goku and Vegeta, The Prince of Saiyans appeared behind Whis for a surprised attack. However Whis simply managed to dodge it out of the way with his speed. Goku flew at him with his fist charged up with Ki, but like usual the Angel simply sidestep the attack as he whacked Goku in the head with his hand, sending the Earth-raised Saiyan to the ground. Whis then fired a small energy blast at Vegeta with his staff, but the Prince of Saiyans managed to deflect it. The Saiyan then flew right at the Angel, launching a barrage of punches at Whis, though he simply dodged any punch Vegeta threw at him. Goku, after getting back up, flew right at Whis from behind and joined Vegeta's assault. But even then Whis continued to dodge no problem.

"The weather sure is nice today." Whis spoke nonchalantly as he continued to dodge both Saiyans attacks.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted in annoyance as he and Goku threw another punch at Whis.

However the Angel then simply vanished from the spot, allowing Goku's fist to collide with Vegeta's face, and Vegeta's fist colliding with Goku's face.

"OW!" Goku shouted as he covered his now hurting cheek, "What was that for Vegeta?! Watch where you're hitting!" The Earth-raised Saiyan responded to the Prince, who didn't like being blamed by the other Saiyan.

"You're one to talk Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed back in anger as the two Saiyan were about to bicker.

"Hello." Whis's voice was heard behind them, as the two turned to see Whis simply waving at them with no problem.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Vegeta charged back at the Angel once more powered up. He once again unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the Angel to no valid. Goku joined his fellow Saiyan as he also fired off a barrage of punches and kicks. This time, instead of moving out of the way again, with his speed, Whis slammed both of his hands karate chop style onto the two Saiyans head, causing them to go crashing into the ground.

As the two Saiyans got back on their feet, Natsu was also sent to the ground near them courtesy of Beerus. Like Goku and Vegeta, the pink haired male managed to get back on his feet as well. The three Saiyans were about to charge back at the God and Angel, but then Whis spoke.

"Alright, I think it's time for a break," The Angel told them, which got them to relax a little, "How about we head back to the guild and get some lunch?" He suggested to them.

As soon as he said that, both Goku's and Natsu's stomach growled, getting them to smile and laugh a little. Vegeta saw no problem with taking a break. Neither did Beerus, since that meant more Earthland food for him to eat.

'MEANWHILE IN ALVAREZ'

In Vistarion, the capital of the Alvarez Empire, people were going on with their daily lives life usual. The city was full of people, and thus it was also busy in the streets. In the center of the massive city was the royal palace of the Emperor himself, as well as his personal guard, the Spriggan Twelve.

However at this time, almost all of the Spriggans were elsewhere at the moment. They were either on missions or were simply elsewhere on the continent doing their own thing. This was natural though for some of the Spriggan to do whatever they pleased.

In the throne room of the large palace resides two figures, one of them the Emperor of Alvarez known to them as Emperor Spriggan. But to other parts of the world, he was known as the Black Wizard Zeref.

For the past week, Zeref had sense a rather large power sources far from the land he rules. Of course he wasn't the only one, since one point during the past week the ground that they walked upon had shook as the sky got darkened. It was during this point did Zeref felt the large power sources far away. So since then, he had been thinking about what he sensed, and not wanting to ignore such a huge energy, he figured he would send someone to go get some information about what he sensed.

This brings us to the only other person in the room. The only member of the Spriggan Twelve currently present in the whole city. A tall voluptuous woman with thickly, braided, bow-adorn scarlet colored hair with a risqué version of a typical witch's garb as well as a large witch hat with fur lining near its edges. She also carried a large staff with her. This woman was Irene Belserion, one of the Spriggan Twelve, and the strongest woman in all of Alvarez.

"So you want me to track these sources of energy and report on it?" Irene asked the Emperor, to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"That's correct," Zeref answered the red haired woman, "You're the only one I can spare at the moment to check on what we felt." He informed her. Usually he would have sent someone like Invel or Dimaria to do something like this, but since none of the other Spriggans were currently elsewhere at the moment, Irene was the only one he could spare.

Irene nodded in understanding, even though she didn't really want to do it. Such things didn't suit her if you ask for her opinion. However it was an order by the Emperor, so she wasn't going to defy him over something so trivial. Besides, she would be lying if she stated that she wasn't interesting in the large energy sources they sensed.

"I understand. I will head out immediately." Irene told Zeref, who only nodded in agreement, as the red haired woman turned to leave the throne room.

As Irene left the room, Zeref was left alone in his thoughts about the large sources of energy he picked up. What in Earthland could cause a huge burst of power like that? The only way he can know is when Irene returns with any knowledge she can get.

'BACK IN FAIRY TAIL'

Wendy was currently healing any wounds on the three Saiyans had on them from their training with Beerus and Whis. While the three weren't really that hurt or anything, the young Sky Dragon Slayer still offered to heal them to get them back one hundred percent. Not seeing a problem, and Goku and Vegeta wanted to see her magic in action, they agreed.

"And… there we go." Wendy told them with a smile as she finished up. Natsu simply smiled happily as Goku and Vegeta looked at themselves to not see any markings or other wounds they got from the training.

"Thanks Wendy!" Natsu thanked the young blue haired girl, which got her to blush a little from the praise. She wasn't use to being told stuff like that.

"It was no big deal, I'm always happy to help when I can." She managed to reply back with a smile.

"That was so cool!" Goku told her with excitement in his voice, "How did you managed to learn something like that?" The Earth-raised Saiyan questioned her with curiosity. Wendy didn't see a problem with telling him.

"Oh, I was taught that by Grandeeney." Wendy replied to him, as she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the kind dragon teaching her.

"To think something like this exists on a world like this." Vegeta stated, as he was impressed by what this world had to offer. What other kinds of magic do the people of Earthland possess?

"Oh boys!" Natsu, Goku, and Vegeta turned to see Whis waving at them as food was delivered on the bar, "You're food is ready!"

"Awesome!" Both Goku and Natsu shouted in joy as they ran to the bar. Vegeta sighed at the two's easily excited behavior before heading to the bar himself. Wendy only smiled at the sight before she headed to where Carla and Happy were.

It didn't take long for the three Saiyans to begin devour any plate of food in their sight due to their hungry stomachs. Beerus wasn't paying attention to them though as he too was shoving down any food that he can grab in front of him. Mira, who was behind the bar, couldn't help but giggle a little by how fast they were eating. It was a bit funny to her to be honest.

"You know, you three sure do eat a lot." The white haired woman pointed out, getting the three Saiyans to look at the woman behind the bar. While she was aware that Saiyans tend to eat a lot, it was still rather interesting to say that.

"A lot of people say that," Goku replied to her as he swallowed down his food, "But we can't help it. We just like to eat." The Earth-raised Saiyan told her before digging back into the pile of food in front of him.

"Me too!" Natsu agreed with his fellow Saiyan after he finished swallowing, "Man, I can't wait to continue our training!" He spoke happily.

"You sure get excited easily don't you Natsu?" Mira asked him with her ever bright smile, getting Natsu to smile even wider.

"I can't help it. I always get more pumped when I'm excited. Even more so after I get healed, I just can't help but be excited!" Natsu told her happily, since he liked to improve so he can better protect those he cares about.

"That's understandable," Vegeta spoke, getting the pink haired male and white haired woman to look at the Prince of Saiyans, "After all; every time a Saiyan is healed they get stronger from it."

Natsu and Mira's eye widened in surprised.

"Wait, really?" Natsu questioned the Prince of Saiyans, surprised to hear such a thing exists for them.

"Yeah, though at the level of our strength, it doesn't really do much for us anymore. However I think that might be why you're always more full of energy every time you were healed, since your power increased from it." The Prince of Saiyans informed the pink haired Saiyan.

"Whoa… that's so cool!" Natsu stated with stars in his eyes. He gets stronger by recovering from any injury he gets? Man, being a Saiyan is awesome!

Mira could only smile at seeing how excited Natsu looked before he dug back into the food in front of him.

'UNKNOWN'

All around, there was nothing but blackness in the sky, as dark green fog filled the air all around. The ground looked charged as black, as green energy radiated from the ground. Large volcanoes that flowed with green lava poured into the surrounding landscape.

Sitting on what looked like a charred rock was a creature that didn't look like that of a human. While it had a humanoid shape body, it was clearly something not human. His skin was black, as his body looked a lean-muscular type like Natsu. Tow giant demonic wings were seen coming out of the being's back. Green markings covered the creature's arms, chest, and face. While most people had feet, this being had hooves in place instead. The sides of the creature's face spiked upward, giving the being a more menacing look. Coming from his head were two giant demonic horns that were as pitch black as his skin. His fingers were sharp as claws as well. Then there were his eyes, nothing but glowing dark green. It was as if he had the eyes of the Devil himself.

This creature was known as a demon. More specifically, this demon's name… was E.N.D.

" **To improve from any injury,"** A demonic voice came from the demon as what he just learned filled his head, **"I wonder… could that be the key to our unity?"**

 **DUH DUH DUH! E.N.D makes his appearance… well kind of anyway. Sorry if I describe him horribly, I'm not good at describing stuff.**

 **In case anyone wondering, like how Igneel has his own landscape somewhere inside Natsu, it's the same with E.N.D, just in case the place he was at wasn't making sense.**

 **So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your being.**

 **Sorry it took a while to update. I have less time to update my stories since my oldest brother came back to like with us (Won't go into details about that), but as you can see, I'm still doing my best.**

 **And since I am a nice guy, I will answer a question, a question that many of you are dying to wonder and know.**

" **Why hooves?"**

 **Why not?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Mission time!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE TRAINING ME TODAY?!" Natsu shouted at the God of Destruction, who simply didn't care about the pink haired Saiyan's shouting as he continued to dig into the food in front of him at his table. This got a few others in the guild to look at the duo before going back to their own thing.

It was a day later since Natsu learned about his race's trait, and thus another day had passed since the arrival of Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta. Currently Natsu was almost having a melt down due to the fact that the God of Destruction refused to train him today.

"It's exactly like I said Natsu. I'm taking a day off to enjoy the wonderful food that your world has to offer." Beerus stated back to him, not caring how annoyed Natsu was being at the moment.

"But Beerus-!"

"That's Lord Beerus thank you." Beerus corrected him, getting Natsu to have a tick mark on his forehead due to the Cat God not caring at all about his complaint.

"But Lord Beerus! Whis went out to train Goku and Vegeta today though!" Natsu responded to the purple Cat God of Destruction.

"Well that's their decision, not mine. If you want to train today so badly go find them and join them if you wish to do so." The God simply stated once more before swallowing down a piece of pizza.

"But they already took off to who knows where! And I can't sense their energy to know where they are at!" Natsu exclaimed back.

"Then you're out of luck. I'm taking a break today and that's final. We'll continue your training tomorrow." Beerus replied back as he leaned back on his chair.

"Do you really need a break today?" Natsu questioned, hoping to persuade the God of Destruction otherwise. Beeres simply turned to stare at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"If I say I do then yes, and you better not forget it. You and the planet's food are the only reasons that this world still lives. So you best remember that before going on a tantrum on me." Beerus reminded him, getting Natsu to glare at the Cat God at his words.

Natsu was about to say something else, but then took a deep breath and sigh. Guess he had no choice. He didn't want to anger Beerus to the point of his home's destruction. He wouldn't allow that to happen because of his anger at that moment.

"Alright." Natsu gave up as he turn to walk away to mope. Beerus then happily went back to eating the feast before him.

The pink haired Saiyan arrived at the bar before taking a seat. He then proceed to slam his head onto the bar, getting Mira to notice the Fire Dragon Slayer and his current mood.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Mira questioned the pink haired male, who looked up to see the concern look on the white haired woman's face.

"Beerus won't train me today for the stupid reason of eating food!" Natsu exclaimed to her before slamming his head onto the bar once more in boredom. Mira couldn't help but sweat drop at the reason for his mood. Guess even Gods must want to take a break every now and then.

As that happened, a certain red head woman and blonde woman arrived at the bar as well. Erza and Lucy also noticed the rather bored and annoyed mood Natsu seemed to be in.

"Uh… what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy questioned the white haired barmaid, as the Celestial Mage didn't understand why Natsu was in his rather somewhat sad state.

"Oh he's just annoyed that Beerus is taking a break today and not training him." Mira informed both the red haired woman and the blonde woman.

"This sucks!" Natsu shouted once more as he, once again, slammed his head into the bar, "I'm so bored now!" The pink haired stated as he really wanted to train today. But since Beerus refused to do so and with the other two Saiyans and Angel are at who knows where and unable to be sense, he had no options. Training by himself was out of the question since he wouldn't really learn anything new by that.

Both Erza and Lucy couldn't help but find Natsu's mood funny at that moment. To them, he looked rather adorable when he was pouting like the way he is. Erza, sitting next to Natsu, place her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"I know what will cheer you up. Let's go on a mission." Erza suggested to the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Immediately, that seemed to do the trick as Natsu's sat back up with excitement and stars in his eyes.

"Really?!" He asked happily.

"Of course. It has been a while since we done a mission." Erza told him with a smile.

The next thing she knew, she was pulled into a hug by a happy Natsu, getting the red head to blush from the action, and getting Lucy and Mira to glare at the red head.

'You're the best Erza!" Natsu shouted happily with anime tears going down his face in joy before letting go of her, getting Erza to be a bit disappointed by his action ending, though no one could tell, "Are we bringing the whole team?" He questioned.

Erza shook her head.

"Gray already went out on a mission earlier, the same with Wendy and Carla, who Happy tagged along with." The red haired informed the pink haired Saiyan.

"Oh so that's where Happy is." Natsu spoke. He was wondering where the blue Exceed went since he didn't saw him this morning when he woke up. It would have been nice for the cat to tell him, but knowing Happy he was probably more occupied with Carla. And fish. You can never forget the fish.

"Correct. So it will only be you, me, and Lucy." Erza replied back to the Saiyan in training.

"Okay. I don't see a problem with that," Natsu told the red head. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then turned to look at Lucy, "Is just us three alright with you Luce?" He asked, wanting to make sure that this was alright with his blonde teammate.

"Yeah," Lucy replied back with a smile, "I'm okay with it just being the three of us-."

*BAM*

"Gah!" She couldn't finish as a blue blur slammed into her, thus making her fall face first into the floor, which startled the others before noticing the blue blur revealed itself to be Juvia.

"May Juvia participate in the mission too?" She asked innocently, as if she was acting like she didn't notice that she knocked Lucy out of the way.

"Juvia what the heck?!" Lucy shouted in annoyance at the Water Mage. However the rain woman didn't pay heed to her words as she was waiting for Natsu's answer.

Natsu, after getting over his shock of the blue haired woman's sudden appearance, simply smiled at her happily. He didn't see a problem with that.

"Sure you can Juvia. The more the merrier I say!" Natsu answered, getting Juvia to blush at his smile, and getting Juvia to smile herself at him accepting her with their mission.

As that happened Erza, who went to get a mission off the mission board, returned with a flyer in hand. The red haired woman saw and heard Juvia coming and requesting to join, so she was surprised when she arrived back at the bar.

"Alright then, I see we're ready then?" Erza asked the pink haired male, the blonde woman, and the blue haired female, who all nodded in agreement, "Okay then," The red haired woman turned to Mira, who was simply smiling, "We are going to do this mission."

"Okay," Mira replied back as she approved the mission before handing the flyer back to the red head, "You all don't take too long now." She told them with a smile, which was mostly aimed at Natsu but no one noticed.

"Don't worry; we'll be back before the day ends." Erza told the white haired woman. This though got Natsu to be confused.

"Why would it take that long?" The pink haired male questioned, getting the four women present to look at the Fire Dragon Slayer in confusion.

"What do you mean? It will take a few hours to arrive at the town of our destination on train. Then we need to complete the job, and then back on the train to return. It will take us the whole day to finish up and coming back." Erza informed the pink haired male, who did not like the idea of going on a train.

"Oh no! I am not going on that death trap!" Natsu exclaimed, getting Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia to sweat drop at his words.

However, an idea then came to Natsu as the realization hit him.

"Wait Erza, where is this town located?" Natsu asked, getting the women to be confused by his sudden question.

"Northwest. Why?" Erza questioned as she handed him the flyer to show where exactly the town the client of the mission lived in.

Natsu looked over at the flyer before grinning; getting the others confused even more by his happy grin.

"I have a better idea." Natsu informed them.

"And that is?" Lucy questioned, wondering what the pink haired Saiyan was planning.

Her answer came into the form of Natsu grabbing a hold of her hand with his right hand, locking his arm around Juvia's arm(Which got her to blush immensely by the way), and grabbing Erza's hand with his left hand. The hand holding got both the blonde and red head to blush as well slightly, though not as much as Juvia.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Natsu shouted happily as he powered up.

And that's when the three women realized what Natsu planned as their eyes comically widened.

"Wait Natsu-!" The three of them started to say to the Saiyan.

However it was too late as the next thing Mira knew Natsu, along with the three women with him, bolted right out of the guild hall, which cause a somewhat small shockwave that blew Mira'a hair a little, as well as the other guild mates who were unfortunately caught by it as well.

Beerus saw Natsu and his friends take off on those missions that this guild does, but honestly he didn't care. As long as Natsu is back by tomorrow morning to continue his training, then the God of Destruction doesn't really care. Besides, he could use the peace and quiet.

The Cat God might as well enjoy it while it last before Natsu, Goku, Vegeta, and Whis show back up.

*TWELVES SECONDS LATER ELSWHERE*

In a town that is a few hours away from Magnolia, everyone was going on with their lives at the moment in peace like they just don't care.

Luckily no citizen was too close as Natsu, along with Erza, Lucy, and Juvia landed right in the middle of the street, which honestly scared a few nearby folks but they'll be fine. Natsu was smiling happily as he looked around to see if he landed in the right area.

"Yeah! We're here guys!" Natsu turned to look at the other three women happily, glad that he managed to get them all to the right town.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer got confused though, as Erza, Lucy, and Juvia eyes were will widen as they tried to calm their breath, since they're were screaming the whole time to be honest. After all, they weren't exactly used to going at such a fast speed in the sky. That would freak anyone out.

"Natsu…," Erza started to speak, still trying to get over the fact that they just arrived in a dozen seconds and to catch her breath, "Did you have to be so fast?"

"Juvia thought her heart was going to pop!" The blue haired woman admitted as he tried to calm herself.

"We're not used to all of that like you are!" Lucy exclaimed to the pink haired Saiyan, who merely grinned happily at them.

"Don't worry. The important thing is that we're here. So let's go! I'm so excited to do another mission." Natsu told them happily, which only got the three females to sweat drop. Though they can't deny how adorable he looked while excited and happy.

"Alright then, let's go meet our client then." Erza told the group, who nodded in agreement.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia all started to head to the center of the town, where the mayor, their client, was located.

 **Alright, here you all go. So what did you all think? Let me know if you like it or if you want to call me a maggot.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well hello there everyone! It is I, once again, coming at you with another mediocre chapter for you all to think "Eh, it's alright" or "Kill yourself for this abomination of a story". It's up to you really.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I'm not taking any OC requests, so for that one person who wanted their OC in the story, I'm sorry but I'm not accepting any. I do apologize.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Well that was easy**

"There it was again." Irene Belserion, The strongest woman of Alvarez, spoke to herself as she sensed the large power once again, only for it to fade away.

The red haired woman was currently in the country of Fiore, arriving on the outskirts of a forest not far from the coast of the ocean. Due to her orders by Zeref himself, she was trying to find the large sources of power that they kept sensing from their empire. However it was hard to find where the power was specifically coming from. One moment she could feel it, then the next it was gone.

' _How unusual,'_ The older woman thought as she headed to where she last sensed the energy's presence, _'Whatever it is that's letting out all that power, it can keep it hidden as well.'_ But this begs the question, what on Earthland could possess such power and keep it hidden?

No matter what though, Irene will find the source. She won't give up until she does. The Scarlet Despair won't allow failure to be an option.

'WITH NATSU, ERZA, LUCY, AND JUVIA'

"There they are." Lucy told them as the group was hiding behind some bushes.

After getting the information they needed from the mayor of the town, the group consisting of Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia all went on to find the group of dark mages and bandits that have been attacking their supply routes. Luckily, thanks to Natsu's new ability to sense the energy of others, it didn't take long for them to find the camp. There didn't seem to be too much of them, only a dozen at best. So it shouldn't be too difficult with the four of them.

However, Erza still wanted a plan of action to confront the enemy and take them down. The red head S-Class of Fairy Tail wasn't going to take any chances of something surprising happen.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Erza started to say, getting the others attention. Well, more specifically Lucy's and Juvia's, but they assumed Natsu was also listening as Erza went on, "Lucy, you and your spirits are going to attack them on the side to get their attention. Juvia, you and I will then flank them from behind to corner them in. Natsu you will- Natsu?" Erza started to explain the plan to them only to be confused as she was about to explain Natsu's part of the plan…

…Only to see him not presence. This got the red head, blonde, and blue haired women to be surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Lucy questioned, as the other two women had similar thoughts.

But then all of a sudden, a sudden urge to turn around and look at the bandits and dark mages took hold of them as they slowly turned around to see the camp of the enemy…

…Only to find all of the bandits and dark wizards already beaten to a pulp and knocked up by a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer Saiyan, who was in the middle of the camp, and seemed to be annoyed.

"That was so boring!" Natsu pouted as he folded his arms. Yeah he knows he was way stronger now, being able to blow up moons and all of that, but come on! He wanted a challenge dang it!

Erza, Lucy, and Juvia could only stare jaw dropped at how Natsu finish up the job before they could even join in.

"How did- but you- we weren't- huh?" Lucy was trying, and failing, to find the right words to express her shock by the quickness of Natsu taking care of the bandits and dark mages.

"…So cool." Juvia could only mutter with hearts appearing in her eyes. The way Natsu managed to finish up so fast and easy was pretty amazing to the blue haired woman. Shocking, but amazing none of the less.

Erza could only continue stare at the annoyed Natsu who wished he could have more of a challenge from the job,

'LATER'

"You know Natsu, you could have save some of the action for us." Lucy told the pink haired male, as they were walking through the town to find something to eat.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would end up finish it up that fast." Natsu apologizes, though there was a grin still present. Erza couldn't fault him for his action though.

"We shouldn't be surprised," Erza started to say, getting the other three to look at the red head, "With how much you've improved in the past couple of weeks, it shouldn't be surprising how easy it would be for you to take care of the mission." She told Natsu.

"I guess you're right. Though I wish it would be more challenging." The pink haired Saiyan admitted to them.

"If we're going to be honest Natsu, I doubt you're going to get much challenge now with how strong you are now." Lucy told him, which got him to hang his head. He loved being this strong, but it was kind of sad as well since normal jobs won't be nowhere near as fun anymore.

Before the conversion could go onward, Natsu's head perk up as he stopped moving. This got the other three women to stop in confusion.

"What's wrong Natsu-Sama?" Juvia asked him, as he was trying to sense something. However the blue haired woman's words got both Erza's and Lucy's attention by what she said.

' _Natsu-Sama?!'_ Both the red head and the blonde thought to themselves. Why was Juvia calling THEIR Natsu "Sama"?! Juvia only called Gray that, so why is she calling Natsu that?

Natsu didn't reply, though he did have a larger grin plastered on his face. This merely confused the three females more. Why was Natsu grinning like that?

Before they can question him further, he took off with his insanely fast speed, leaving them there.

"Where's he going?" Lucy questioned as they immediately ran after the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

It didn't take them long as they arrived near a restaurant and then…

"OW!" Someone called out as they fell on their butt.

The three women turned only see a familiar blonde haired Dragon Slayer, who was on the ground, a black haired Dragon Slayer, and a light blue haired Celestial Mage. It was Sting, Rogue, and Yukino of the Sabertooth guild.

"What was that?!" Sting questioned as he got back on his feet. He pulled out his chair and was about to sit down but then the chair disappeared! "A ghost?!"

"Sting, don't be an idiot," Rogue told his friend and guild master, "Maybe you just thought you pulled a chair out."

"No! I know that I had a chair for me! But something took it!" Sting explained, feeling a bit paranoid that a ghost may be haunting him.

Before they could continue, this was when Lucy, Erza, and Luvia decided to make themselves known to the three Sabertooth mages.

'Yukino!" Lucy called out as she ran to them. This got the three's attention as they turned around only to see the three Fairy Tail mages, which got Yukino to smile herself at seeing her blonde friend.

"Lucy! What a surprised to see you here!" Yukino replied as both her and Lucy hugged one another for a moment before separating.

"Same here. What are you all doing here?" Lucy asked her fellow Celestial wizard.

"We were passing by this town from a mission we completed a while ago," The Celestial Mage of Sabertooth informed the blonde. That's when the three of them noticed Erza and Juvia as well, "Oh, Erza! Juvia! It's good to see you two as well." Yukino replied to them in a polite tone.

"It's nice to see you too." Erza replied with her own smile. Before anyone else could continue greeting with one another.

"Hi Yukino!" Natsu's voice was heard behind the Celestial mage.

"GAH!" The sudden appearance of Natsu got all three of them to jump in shocked before calming down to see Natsu behind them, smiling widely at them.

"Natsu! You're here too- wait…," Sting started to say, before noticing Natsu holding a chair, which he realized was his own chair! "Hey! That's my chair! That was you?!" He accused while pointing at the pink haired male dramatically, getting the rest to seat drop from the way the White Dragon Slayer.

"Couldn't help it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Natsu admitted while laughing, as he found his trick on Sting and the way Sting acted all paranoid was hilarious in the Saiayn's eyes.

"I don't know how you managed to snatch my chair without me noticing, but you bet that I'm not going to let this-!" Sting cut himself off before he could finish as he, Rogue, and Yukino then noticed the brown tail Natsu had casually moving around behind him without a care in the world.

Naturally like any normal person they were flat out confused as to why Natsu had a tail.

"…Natsu why do you have a tail?" Rogue questioned the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who looked confused for a moment before realizing they were talking about HIS tail.

"Oh that?" Natsu questioned as he looked at his tail behind him, "I just grew it one morning. Nothing to worry about." Natsu casually told them, which didn't really help them, answering as to why he had one.

"We'll explain about it later if that helps." Erza told the three Sabertooth mages, getting them to look at the red head woman of Fairy Tail.

This seemed to satisfy them for the moment. Maybe Natsu got hit by a spell that gave him a tail or something, who knows. Anyway, Yukino spoke up again, getting their attention.

"By the way, have you all seen what happened to the moon?" Yukino questioned rather worried.

"The moon just exploded in the middle of the night a while back." Rogue remembered seeing it, as the Sabertooth guild was still awake when the moon faced its destruction. Naturally they all freaked out as well as the rest of the city they resided in.

"…Yeah. We wonder why that happened." Erza stated as she, Lucy, and Juvia looked at Natsu with a deadpanned stare, which he decided to ignore as he whistle innocently while looking away.

This got the Sabertooth wizards to be confused, before shaking it off, thinking it was nothing. Sting decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, you think you can get away with that trick you pulled on me?" Sting questioned Natsu, who simply continued to grin.

"Maybe I can. Want to go?' Natsu questioned, getting fired up for a rematch with the White Dragon Slayer. The others merely sweat drop at the sight of them wanting to fight.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside of the town okay?" Erza told them. However to them she was using her more demanding voice, so naturally not wanting to anger the red head they agreed.

"AYE!" Both Dragon Slayers shouted at the same time, which only got the others to sweat drop again.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Luckily for them, there was a small clearing right outside of the town for them to have their showdown without damaging the town. Hopefully. They do tend to find a way to destroy something by accident. The rest were at the edge of the clearing, allowing Natsu and Sting to have the whole area to themselves.

"Alright! I'm not going to hold back Natsu!" Sting exclaimed as he immediately entered Dragon Force, not going to allow a repeat of what happened at the Grand Magic Games.

"Good luck Sting!" Rogue called out to his friend, who gave the Shadow Dragon Slayer a thumbs up in return.

"Good luck to both of you!" Yukino called out to both Dragon Slayers. The three women of Fairy Tail were having a private discussing about the battle about to take place.

"Uh… are we sure this is a good idea? What if Natsu doesn't hold back?" Lucy questioned Erza and Juvia. The blonde didn't know if it was alright to let the others know about the new levels of strength Natsu has come to possess.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, have more faith in Natsu," Erza answered the blonde, "Natsu obviously knows that he shouldn't go all out or show them his true strength and power. That would cause them to panic. I'm sure Natsu knows to keep it normal." Erza finished, confidence that Natsu will hold back for the Sabertooth mages safety.

"So Natsu, are you ready?" Sting asked him with a grin, feeling confident that he would win this time.

"You bet!" Natsu shouted back in excitement… as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

This is when the freak out happens.

"NANI?!" Sting, Rogue, and Yukino all shouted in shock by Natsu's transformation. What the heck was this?! Why was Natsu's hair all spiked up and yellow?!

Erza and Juvia simply had their eyes comically widen while Lucy had a deadpanned face.

"…Natsu would know not to show off huh?" Lucy couldn't help but feel smug; it was one of those few times she could get away with it.

Erza didn't reply as she simply glared at the smirking blonde.

'NOT FAR FROM THEM'

The large source of power appeared once more, as Irene widen her eyes as she felt it. It appeared again, and this time it was close!

"Found you." Irene told herself as she took off to the direction while flying at a rather quick speed into the air. This time she wouldn't let it get away from her. Whatever is the source she will find it, _'This time, you're not getting away.'_

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff. Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	18. Chapter 18

… **Guys. I realized something from last time, as someone in the reviews kindly pointed out. I forgot to include the exceeds, Lector and Frosch. *Slams head on desk* Just when I think I got everything I needed to cover, I miss something as obvious as that!**

 **Well, I'll just make an in-universe explanation I guess to explain their absence. But anyway, enough about my failures in life, let's head back into the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Explanation to Sabertooth**

If anyone were to show up in this small clearing outside the town, they would notice a few things. One, they would see a grinning Natsu in his Super Saiyan state. Two, they would see the shock and confusion of Sting, Rogue, and Yukino as they tried to process what the heck is going on with Natsu. And three, they would see Erza and Juvia with wide comical eyes, and Lucy with a deadpanned stare. As she was the only one who saw this coming.

"W-W-What?! Why are you-? Your hair's-! Huh?!" Sting shouted in confusion and surprised as he tried to find the right words to explain his confusion. He was failing if no one could tell.

Natsu simply widen his grinned as he looked back at the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.

"This is nothing; I'm just a Super Saiyan that's all." The golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail replied, still grinning happily.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?! What the heck is a Super Saiyan?!" Sting yelled at the other Dragon Slayer in annoyance, which only got Natsu to laugh.

"Turns out I'm some sort of alien from outer space, and I can make my hair blonde like this, called a Super Saiyan, to get stronger. Isn't that amazing?" Natsu told and asked the Sabertooth mages, all while still smiling and laughing happily.

The word confusion wouldn't be enough to describe the look on Sting's, Rogue's, and Yukino's face.

"…WHAT?!" All three shouted, not understanding any of what Natsu just told them. Natsu then shrugged as he got into a fighting position.

"I'll explain more later, right now let's have our match!" Natsu stated as he let off more power, allowing the three Sabertooth mages to feel the massive boost of energy. It was enough for Yukino to fall on her knees due to the massive power coming off the Fairy Tail mage.

"Natsu!" Erza, who finally snapped out of her shock by Natsu's sudden transformation, called out to him. This got the Fire Dragon Slayer to turn and look at the red head, "That's too much power you're letting off! Hold back!" She exclaimed at him.

Not wanting to make the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail angry, the pink haired Saiyan then powered down a lot, though he was still in his Super Saiyan state. This got Erza to sigh in relief. She didn't want Natsu to accidentally hurt their friends from Sabertooth.

"Alright then," Natsu started to say as be turned to look back at Sting with a confidence smirk on his face, "I'm all fired up now-!"

He didn't finish as he saw Sting, no longer in his Dragon Force mode, waving a white flag as anime tears went down his face. Where he got the white flag, that's a mystery in itself.

"I give up. I don't want a fight anymore." Sting stated as he waved the white flag more.

This got Natsu to fall on his face anime style while at the same time exiting his Super Saiyan form.

"Oh come on!" Natsu shouted in annoyance at the blonde haired Dragon Slayer, "I thought you wanted to fight me!"

"I'm not going to get myself killed after feeling all of that energy you were just admitting!" Sting shouted back at the pink haired Saiyan.

This got Natsu to turn his back to them bending down on his knees as a dark cloud appeared over his head. It was clear that Natsu was disappointed that he won't get a fight after all. Erza, Juvia, and Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing the pink haired male's action.

"Well, I guess a proper explanation is in order then?" Erza questioned, knowing that Sting, Rogue, and Yukino will no doubt want proper answers to what Natsu told and showed them.

"Yeah… that would be great." Rogue replied back to the red haired woman, wanting to understand what Natsu said about him being an alien, as well as how he got his hair to turn yellow.

After getting that answer, Lucy then turned to the pouting pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, come on we're going back to town." The blonde told him, getting him to stand back up, but it was clear that he was still disappointed about not getting a fight. He wants to fight dang it!

"Okay…" Natsu replied in a sad tone as he slowly walked to them with his head down. Even though he was sad over something so silly, the three Fairy Tail girls present still didn't like seeing him so down.

Luckily Juvia then thought of an idea that could cheer up the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Natsu-Sama," Juvia started to speak, getting Natsu to look at her, as well as the blue haired woman not noticing the annoyed looks on Erza's and Lucy's face at calling THEIR Natsu "Sama", Juvia knows what can turn that frown upside down. We can all go get something to eat."

This seemed to do the trick as the down feeling Natsu had went away immediately as stars were in his eyes at the thought of food.

"Really?!" Natsu questioned happily, as Juvia nodded to confirm, getting him to pump his fist in the air excitedly as he shouted, "Yeah!"

This got everyone else to sweat drop by his one-eighty degree turn from moping to jumping happily at the thought of food. But hey, this is what makes Natsu who he is.

Unknown to them, flying high above them so she wouldn't be seen, Irene Belserion of the Spriggan Twelve looked down at the group below her. The red haired woman was mostly looking at the pink haired Saiyan more than anything though.

' _So, you're the one who's been letting out all that power.'_ Irene thought to herself as she continued to observe the group below her. To tell the truth she wasn't expecting some young male to be the source of all that power that she sensed. But yet here he is. The source of that power is lying just below her feet on the ground.

Back to the group below, Natsu was about to walk over to the others when they were about to head back to the town. However, he then felt a presence as he stopped moving. The others didn't notice this though as they went on ahead. The pink haired male then focus on sensing the source…

…And then proceeded to look straight up at the sky. To be more specific, Natsu looked directed at Irene flying above them. This got her eyes to widen by surprised, how did he notice her?!

"Natsu!" Erza's voice got Natsu to snap out of this as he looked at Erza, who was confused as to why Natsu wasn't moving, "Are you coming or what?" She questioned, as she was unaware of the presence of Irene in the area above them.

Natsu looked at her before moving back at the sky, only to find no one there anymore. This got him confused; he could have sworn there was someone there.

"Y-Yeah I'm coming." He replied back as he walked over to her and the others. As he did this, he attempted to sense if any energies were around, only for him to pick up nothing, _'Odd, I know I saw someone flying in the sky. Who was that? And where did they go?'_ He thought to himself, getting more confused than anything.

But you know what; he'll worry about that later. Right now he was going to get some food with the others right now.

Unknown to the group who now left the clearing, Irene was hiding herself behind a tree as she lowered her magical power to avoid being sensed. However that wasn't what the red haired woman of Alvarez was worried about at the moment. It was the rather quick heartbeat she was having and the small blush on her face that was getting her attention.

' _What was that?'_ Irene questioned in her mind. For some reason, the moment that she saw the pink haired male's eyes as they locked onto her and her eyes nice versa, her heart begun to beat faster than usual, as well as a weird feeling appeared in her. The Scarlet Despair then shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She will worry about this later; right now she has a mission to do. Irene must keep an eye on the pink haired male to find out more about the power he wielded. And once he's alone, only then will she reveal herself to him.

…He also looked a bit handsome to her; did she forget to mention that?

'LATER IN THE TOWN'

"Wait, so let me see if we're getting this right," Yukino started to say, as all of them were on a table outside a restaurant. Most of them already finish eating, with Natsu being the only one still shoving food in his mouth. Though he did his best to use his manners, since he didn't want to get Erza mad at him, "So Natsu is apparently an alien of another race from another planet that's now long gone. Four people then showed up to your guild, one of them apparently some sort of God that blows up planet as a job. And Natsu's being trained by this God?" The light blue haired Celestial Mage of Sabertooth finished, hoping if that's what they were understand correctly.

"I know that may sound hard to believe, but it's the truth," Lucy replied back to them, "That's also why Natsu has a tail now as well."

"…No I believe it," Rogue spoke up, feeling a bit better now since he understood what was going on, "Only Fairy Tail could get involve with such trouble." The Shadow Dragon Slayer finished. Another thing about this whole situation bothered Sting though.

"Hey Natsu!" Sting called out to Natsu, who was on the other side of the table eating, as the pink haired Saiyan looked to see what the White Dragon Slayer wanted, "Why did you blow up the moon then? What did the moon ever do to you?" He questioned which got Natsu to spit out his drink that he was gulping down.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to blow it up!" Natsu exclaimed back with an annoyed look on his face.

"Liar! I bet you had a grudge against the moon for some reason! And then once you gained this new strength of yours you took the moon out!" Sting accused while pointing at Natsu.

Everyone else watching the two argue about the moon's destruction merely sweat drop at the sight of it. Though they couldn't help but find it funny in a way.

"Oh, by the way Rogue," Juvia started to speak, getting the black haired male's attention, "Where is your exceed companion? Isn't he usually with you?" The blue haired Water Mage questioned. Rogue sighed as he went on to explain.

"Lector went down with a cold, and Frosch didn't want to leave his friend's side, so he stayed behind at the guild in case Lector may need Frosch's help with anything." Rogue explained to the Fairy Tail mages, expect for Natsu since he and Sting were still arguing about the moon being blown up.

"Oh, so that's where they are." Lucy commented. The blonde did find it odd that both of the Dragon Slayers Exceed companions weren't here.

"Just shut up about the moon will you?!" Natsu shouted back at the other Dragon Slayer, getting the others attention once more.

"Never! I will get the truth from you!" Sting yelled back at the other Dragon Slayer, not giving up on his search for truth, despite the fact what Natsu's telling him is the truth.

"Just drop it!" Natsu exclaimed at him once more.

"Never!" Sting replied back, not backing down.

"I said drop it!" Natsu shouted once more, only this time he went Super Saiyan as he glared at the other Dragon Slayer across from him.

This seemed to do the trick as Sting was now sitting back down on his seat waving a white flag that he got from who knows where all while sweating nervously and crying anime tears.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Sting spoke in a rather quick paste, not wanting to feel the Super Saiyan's wrath.

This got Natsu to sigh in annoyance, and got everyone else to sweat drop at the sight once again.

 **Alright, there you all go. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter. I know I know; what did you all do to deserve such a cruel fate?**

 **Beats me. I'm sure you all did something to deserve it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Back to the guild**

"This is delicious!" Beerus exclaimed with joy as he ate the food that was provided to him by Mira at the bar. Since Whis and the three Saiyans weren't around, he was glad that he wasn't being bothered by their presence.

At least mostly, occasionally the mages in the guildhall would start those stupid brawls that got on his nerves. Well, as long as it doesn't mess with his meal, then he would tolerate it.

"I'm glad that you like it." Mira told him with a simple smile due to seeing the God of Destruction enjoying her cooking. She wouldn't lie; the white haired woman was pretty impressed with herself if she managed to impress the God of Destruction of all things, even if it was with nothing to serious like cooking.

"Tell me, what is this stuff called again? It began with an S if I remember correctly." Beerus questioned the barmaid as he continued to stuff it down his throat.

"It's Spaghetti." Mira informed the Cat God, who lit up by the name.

"Ah yes, Spaghetti, it's so delicious! The way the food just wraps around the fork or finger, this is truly a wonder!" Beerus exclaimed happily as he continued to devour the meal before him.

Mira couldn't help but sweat drop from this. She didn't understand how the God could be so impressed over something like Spaghetti. But hey, at least this has put him into a good mood. Wouldn't want the Destroyer to get angry now would they?

The white haired woman looked around to see what the rest of the guild was doing at the moment. From what she could see, it was just the usual aside from those who weren't here at the moment. She did wonder when Natsu and the others were coming back though, since with Natsu's new strength and speed, it shouldn't have taken them this long.

' _With how fast Natsu went, I figured they would have been back by now.'_ Mira couldn't help but thought to herself. The white haired woman wasn't really worried, since she doubts that anything on their world could even pose a threat to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer now. But still, what could have caused them to not be back already? Did they run into Whis, Goku, and Vegeta while they were out?

But then a new thought came to her, a thought she didn't really like to think about. Natsu did go with Erza, Lucy, and Juvia all on his own. About Juvia, she wasn't too worried about, since the white haired woman knew that the blue haired woman was in love with Gray. Now Erza and Lucy on the other hand… that was a different story.

' _What if they made a move on him before me?!'_ Mira couldn't help but thought as worry and a bit of anger filled her. It was no secret, at least to her, that both the red head and blonde had feelings for the pink haired male. And Mira knew that Erza and Lucy were also aware of her own feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Now, in her defense, the three knew that if any one of them actually gets with Natsu, then they would make it work so that Natsu would be shared. They were friends after all, and they weren't going to ruin their friendship over this, even if it was for Natsu. Besides, Natsu was Natsu, he would have no doubt have no problem giving the three of them equal love.

But that didn't mean she was going to take second or last place dang it! Mira will get with Natsu first, it was her right! She will be number one!

' _What is that woman doing?'_ Beerus wondered to himself, as the Cat God couldn't help but noticed Mira moving and muttering to herself rather weird. Maybe it was just a human thing, who knows. Anyway, Beerus went to get Mira's attention so she could make him another plate of food.

At least, he was about too.

Before he could though, the doors of the guild hall burst open to reveal Natsu flying in, while carrying Erza, Lucy, and Juvia like he did when they took off for their mission.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted happily to the whole guild as he and the three girls headed to the bar, after Erza, Lucy, and Juvia managed to recover from the flying and speed Natsu did of course. They still weren't used to that just yet.

' _Aaaaaaand there's goes my peace.'_ Beerus thought to himself with an annoyed look. Well, at least it was just Natsu who showed up and not the other two Saiyans and Whis. As long as the pink haired Saiyan didn't try to bother him with wanting to train again, then Beerus didn't see a problem.

"Welcome back you four," Mira, who got out of her thinking process she was doing earlier, happily spoke and waved at them as the four made their way to the bar, "How was the mission?" She asked with her smile ever so present when greeting her friends and crush.

"Boring!" Natsu stated as he sat at the bar, "It wasn't even a challenge!" He informed the white haired woman.

"Not to mention he did all the work before we could even realize it." Lucy also told Mira as the blonde took a seat next to the pink haired Saiyan male. Mira raised an eyebrow by her words, not understanding what the Celestial Mage meant. Seeing her confusion, Erza went on to explain.

"Natsu basically took out the dark mages and bandits with his strength and speed before I even finished explaining a plan to take them down." The red haired woman told the white haired woman, who now understood.

"Then why did you guys take longer to come back?" Mira asked the four Fairy Tail mages, "I figured with Natsu's speed you all would have been back earlier." She admitted to them.

"Oh, we ran into our friends from Sabertooth." Lucy told the white haired barmaid.

"Really?" Mira responded with a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting them to run into Sabertooth while on the job.

"Yeah, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino," Natsu replied back to the white haired woman with a grin, "I sensed them after we completed our job, so I figured we say hello to them." The pink haired male informed Mira.

"More like so you could mess with Sting." Juvia stated to him, getting him to laugh a little, remembering when Sting thought that he was a ghost messing with him.

This got Mira to smile a little, though she still couldn't help but wonder…

"Hey Natsu," Mira started to say, getting the pink haired Dragon Slayer's attention, "Was that ALL that happened while you all were gone?" She asked him, getting him to be confused.

"Uh, yeah, that was it. Why do you ask?" Natsu answered and questioned back, not getting why Mira asked the question like that. His answer thought got Mira to be relieved, so Erza and Lucy didn't attempt anything while on the job.

"Oh, no reason. Just simply curious." Mira answered him with her usual bright smile.

"Oh, okay," Natsu answered, satisfied by the answer. The pink haired male then noticed Beerus a few seats away from him at the bar as well, eating to his heart's content. Wondering if the God of Destruction changed his mind about not training today, since it was only noon now, so there was still most of the day to be used, "Hey Beerus-."

"I know that you're going to ask and no, I have not changed my mind about taking a break today." The Cat God answered while not taking his eyes off his meal.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Natsu couldn't help but shout in annoyance as he slammed his head down upon the bar in front of him. He just wanted to train dang it! The four girls around him couldn't help but have a deadpanned looked as he did that.

Natsu then lift his head up, before sighing as he got up from his seat. This confused the four women around him though.

"Natsu-Sama, where are you going?" Juvia questioned, wondering where the pink haired Saiyan was going. Her choice of words however nearly gave Mira a heart attack.

' _SAMA?!'_ The white haired woman thought to herself in horror and shock. Why was JUVIA of all people calling HER Natsu "Natsu-Sama"?! She thought Juvia only did that with Gray! From the glares that Erza and Lucy were sending to the blue haired woman, who was oblivious to it all, this wasn't a foreign thing to them.

"I'm going to train in the forest near the city." Natsu answered the Rain woman. He didn't want to train by himself, but he didn't know what else to do for the remainder of today. So might as well just go over the basics that he was taught by Beerus and Whis. As well as try new techniques that he remembered seeing Goku and Vegeta do that he didn't try out yet.

This got the four females to understand. They would let him go out on his day, since he really wanted to train.

"Don't go overboard okay?" Erza told him, to which he looked back at her before nodding, not wanting to get the red head angry.

"I won't, don't worry." He assured her with one of his smiles, getting the red head to blush slightly from that, luckily though he didn't noticed.

"Be careful okay?" Juvia asked him, as she didn't want him to overwork himself. This got Natsu to be surprised by the blue haired woman's concern for him. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy though that she was concern for him, as a small blush of his own appeared on his face. Now thankfully, none of them noticed that.

"I will," Natsu replied before smiling at them all, "I'll see you guys later!"

And with that, Natsu bolted out of the guild, leaving them all as he went out to train himself.

'IN THE FOREST OUTSIDE OF MAGNOLIA'

It didn't really take long for Natsu to arrive due to his new speed. Looking around, he was in the same clearing that Beerus and Whis would train him, Goku, and Vegeta. This was a good place to begin without tearing up a new area of the forest, since he knew that Gramps wouldn't like the idea of him destroying another area.

"Alright, here we go." Natsu spoke to himself as he proceeded to do his stretches and warm ups.

Since he was too busy warming up and all of that, he didn't notice or sense the presence that landed near the outskirt of the clearing. As Natsu finished up his stretches and warm ups, now it was time to get serious.

' _But what should I start with first?'_ Natsu thought to himself. Maybe work on his energy control more? Or maybe work more on techniques that he already knows? Or maybe-?

"Well, you sure do mutter loudly when thinking don't you think?" A feminine voice interrupted his thought, also bringing him to full alert.

Quickly turning around, he froze when he saw a woman with a lot of thick, braided hair, bow-adorn scarlet hair, as well as wearing risqué version of a witch's garb, and saw her wearing a large hat as well. She also had a staff on her as well. Not to mention the voluptuous body that she had.

Natsu couldn't speak, this woman… was _beautiful_. Not only that, but now he felt funny as his heart beaten quicken, as he felt like a love arrow struck his already arrow-filled heart. Irene couldn't help but giggle a little at seeing his reaction, as well as the large crimson blush that took over his face. She also couldn't help but feel happy that he seemed entrance with her for some reason.

"W-W-Who are…?" Natsu tried to ask, still not getting over the fact about such a beautiful woman being in his presence. It was like the other girls when he first met them all over again! Irene simply smiled as she spoke.

"My name is Irene Belserion," She started to say, "And I'm curious about your power."

 **Hey look, Natsu meets Irene. Wonder how that's going to turn out? I know the answer to that… maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone again! Is it I once more returning to ruin your day with another chapter to fill you all with disgust and despair.**

 **Unless you like it, then fill you all with happiness and… whatever else you all like.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: Show off**

Natsu, after getting over the fact that there's a woman this beautiful before him, was caught surprised by her statement.

"H-Huh?" He questioned back at Irene, not understanding what she meant, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's exactly what I meant," Irene started to explain to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, "I have sent a very powerful source of energy coming from you, and so I'm here to get some answers that's all." The red haired woman finished. She figured she would leave out the parts about her being from Alvarez and being sent from her Emperor, you know for safety reasons.

"You… managed to sense my power?" Natsu questioned her, still a little bit confused by this whole thing. It was hard when another woman that he may or may not have just fallen for was standing front of him, which was weird, since he was usually good at hiding his true feelings like that.

"That's correct," Irene replied back to the pink haired Saiyan, "I have questions, but I believe I need your name before we continue on with this." The red head informed the Fairy Tail Mage.

Her words got Natsu to realize that he hadn't introduced himself properly to her yet, unlike her as she told him her name.

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and you have questions about my energy?" Natsu properly introduced himself as well as asked her to make sure he was getting all of this right.

Irene raised an eyebrow at his name. For some reason his last name rang a bell for some unknown reason. But she decided to ignore that for now and give him an answer.

"That's right. So if I may go ahead and ask, how do you have so much power? I managed to feel it while on another continent." The Scarlet Despair of the Spriggan Twelve both asked and stated to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"From another continent?" Natsu asked, surprised by that little piece of information, "You mean you're not from Fiore or Ishgar?" He asked her, a bit interested that someone not from the country let alone the continent managed to sense him from across the world.

"That right, now could you please answer my question?" Irene told him, before reminding him of her own curiosity.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Natsu responded with a sheepish grin as he chuckled a little by his own forgetfulness, "Well… I had good teachers to teach me that power." He informed her.

This got Irene to be more interested.

"Oh? There are others that are just as powerful? And they taught you?" Irene wanted to know who these other beings were that could give as much power and teach it to others.

"Uh… I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you that." Natsu stated, after all even if he did found the woman attractive and all of that, he did just met her. It would be weird to just tell someone he just met everything.

"I see," Irene started to say as she thought about this. It was clear that the pink haired male in front of her won't tell her anything. She will find another way to get answers eventually, but right now it wouldn't do any good to be too pushy. She didn't want to become this man's enemy after all, and not just because she found him a built handsome or anything like that, even with the tail the man had, "Well then, may I ask one more thing? I'm sure you can at least answer this."

"Oh, sure," Natsu started to reply back to her, wanting to know what she wanted to ask this time, "What is it that you want to ask?"

"Can you show me?" Irene requested, getting Natsu surprised by her request.

"Show you… you mean show you my strength?" Natsu questioned back, wanting to make sure that is what the red haired woman wanted, to which Irene nodded.

"Yes. I wish to see this level of energy you have first hand." Irene explained to the pink haired Saiyan.

This got Natsu to enter into a thinking position at her words. He didn't know if he should, what if it was too much for her to take? But thinking about it for a minute longer, he realized that the others managed to handle his level of strength just fine, so why not her?

"All right," Natsu started to say with a grin, "I guess I can show you."

This got Irene to smile. She would have a front row seat to this level of power that the young man before her wields.

"That's good, you may show me when you're ready." Irene told him as Natsu got into position to power up.

"Alright! Prepare yourself Irene!" Natsu told her with a large grin plastered on his face, excited to show off to someone.

Natsu was in position, as he began to harness his energy.

At first it wasn't too much as to make it different from anyone else around. However that quickly ended as Natsu enveloped himself with his aura. He stared to raise his voice as he powered up, which caused the ground underneath him to start cracking.

Irene's eyes widen as she sensed the large power coming off the Fire Dragon Slayer. While it wasn't as massive as she sensed earlier when she first located him, it was still huge! It was by far greater than that of even her, August, and even Emperor Zeref himself! And yet it kept growing!

Natsu couldn't help but smirk a little at seeing her surprised face. If she thought this was impressive, then she's going to love this!

And with that thought in mind, Natsu roared once more as he entered his Super Saiyan Form, As his energy skyrocketed even more so than before. The ground he stood on didn't simply crack anymore; it was being blown away as a small crater formed underneath him due to the levels of energy he was giving off. The ground also began to shake uncontrollably. Some of the nearby trees were also being blown away. The sky itself was also reacting to the power Natsu was giving off, becoming more thunderous and darker as he continued on powering up.

At point, Irene was completely taken away by what she was feeling. How could such a power exist on this world? It was unreal! She couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed by the power and energy the Saiyan was giving off.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

"Huh?" Beerus questioned in confusion as he felt the Fairy Tail guild hall began to shake immensely, to which everyone else was caught off guard as well. Some members of the guild couldn't help but freak out from the sudden earthquake they were sensing.

"What's going on?!" Lucy couldn't help but shout as she and many other tried to steady themselves from falling over.

"Everyone calm down!" Both Erza and Makarov shouted in order to help everyone remain calm, which was failing miserably.

Beerus was the only one who didn't seem too affected or bothered by the sudden quaking earth. If anything, he was simply confused that's all. However, after focusing for a mere second, he senses the large source of energy growing not far from Magnolia.

This though got him to be annoyed.

"What is that idiot doing?" Beerus questioned to himself as the God of Destruction figured he would go see why the pink haired idiot was going this crazy.

And with that, he proceeded to leave the building, not caring about how everyone else was freaking out about the ground shaking uncontrollably and trying to stay on their feet.

'BACK WITH NATSU AND IRENE'

Natsu continued to show off as his power continued to grow and grow, shocking Irene was she could barely stand now due to the pure pressure his energy he gave off was releasing.

Natsu though couldn't help but liked this. It was nice to show off. He wanted to show her his Super Saiyan God Form, but knows that only those with God energy or are Gods themselves could sense the energy of that form. Irene didn't have or was any of that.

So instead, he will do that one technique that he remembered seeing Goku use against Vegeta during their training.

And so with a deep breath, he began to shout once more.

"Kaio-Ken!" Natsu yelled out, to which Irene managed to hear despite her current condition when next to this large amount of power.

And with that, Natsu, still Super Saiyan, was now also enveloped with a crimson aura around his golden one as his energy boosted tremendously once more. The extra power boost that he gave off now got Irene to be even more shocked.

" _How much power does he have?!'_ Irene thought to herself as she couldn't believe that Natsu could still keep going and going with this. If the pink haired male before her could get even stronger than he is now… even thinking about it made her shiver.

As for Natsu, he was having a blast right now.

'FAR AWAY FROM EARTHLAND'

In the emptiness of space, a large circular spaceship was seen floating slowly. The way the ship looked, one may see that the ship was pretty similar to the ships that the Galactic Frieza Army would use. However there were a few differences compared to that of the normal ships in Frieza's old Empire to this ship. Many kinds of turrets and other weaponry could be seen on the outside of the skip in between the massive bulbs of the vehicle, unlike the old kinds of ships that didn't have that. The color of this one was also different, as this one seemed to have more of a black, silver, and green color scheme unlike the old kind of ships, which had more of an orange and purple color scheme.

"Sir, come take a look at this." One of the pilots of the ship asked the commander of the ship, who was in his seat in the center of the room where the giant glassed that separated them from the vacuum of space was located.

The being in the seat looked to be wearing some sort of metallic armor that seemed like an upgrade compared to that of the pilots and grunts in the ship, which covered everything aside from his head. A black colored cape was also on him coming from his back and shoulder pads. He looked like a human, but his skin was a completely blue colored, while his head also had one single large horn sticking out of the center of his forehead. He had long white haired with some locks of it going over his shoulder. And his eyes were completely white as well, giving him a somewhat intimidating look despite the odd color of his body. He was also a bit muscular as well, even if the armor didn't show it off.

This was Commander Aellir, the captain of his ship as well as the Commander of the large forces inside the large battle station.

"What is it?" He questioned as he got off his seat as he walked over to the pilot that spoke to him.

"Our sensors detected a large power source coming from a far away planet." The pilot informed the Commander, getting him to raise an eyebrow by the news.

"A large power founded in this section of the universe?" Aellir questioned. That was unusual to the Commander. No planet they found so far in this part of space seemed to have any race or being that could give off a power like that. Unless the energy was coming off of something else that wasn't a living creature.

"Yes sir," Another pilot next to him started to say, getting Aellir to look at the other pilot of his ship, "We don't know what is exactly the source of this large power source, but it appears to keep growing." He informed the Commander.

"What should we do sir?" The first pilot asked him, wanting to know what they should do.

Aellir was silent for a moment as he thought to himself for a moment. Whatever this large source of energy was, it could either pose a threat to Lord Felazar, or prove to be a powerful weapon to the Empire's arsenal.

"How long will it take for us to arrive at the planet the energy source is coming from?" Aellir asked the pilots.

"Even at the fastest speed, it will take a few days." The second pilot informed the Commander.

Aellir processed this before walking back to his seat, sitting down in it as he had a determined look.

"Full speed to this planet," He started to say, "We will see if this energy is a threat or not. If it poses a threat to Lord Felazar, then we will destroy it!" Commander Aellir finished, getting the others in the room to shout in agreement.

And with that, the ship went full speed ahead toward the far away planet, intent on finding the source of the energy.

 **Huh… that doesn't look good.**

 **Well, I'm sure Natsu's gonna love it when he finds out that he unintentionally brought an enemy force to his planet.**

 **I'm being sarcastic when I typed that by the way.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred in your souls. Up to you all really.**

 **To answer a question that a reviwer asked, no Felazar isn't a relative of Frieza in any way. However, I will admit that they are the same race. You all will see in due time.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Returning to Earth**

Irene didn't know what to think about any of this. The large amount of energy Natsu was giving off seemed endless! In her whole life, she had never met anyone who could give off such a large power, nor did she even think that strength like this was even possible in the first place.

Natsu merely smirked as he went on with his power up. The currently yellow haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but feel a bit prideful by the reaction he was getting from the red head woman before him. Now he could impress her even more, he just needed to increase the output of his Kaio-Ken and then-.

"NATSU!"

A sudden shout got Natsu cease his power increase immediately, allowing the sky to return to normal as well as getting the constant shaking of the ground to cease.

The pink haired Saiyan turned his head around only to see a rather annoyed Beerus landing onto the now decimated landscape. After he landed, the God of Destruction made his way toward where the Fairy Tail Mage was.

"You idiot! What's with that racket?! I was trying to enjoy my meal!" Beerus shouted at him, not at all happy with being interrupted from his food. Natasu couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at seeing the Cat God so ticked off.

"Beerus-"

"LORD Beerus thank you." Beerus interrupted the pink haired Saiyan, not in a good mood now due to having his time being taken by his meal.

"Y-Yeah, Lord Beerus," Natsu started to say, in order to help calm the angry Cat God down, "It was nothing, I was just showing Irene here my strength." Natsu finished as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Beerus looked past Natsu to see this" Irene" person, only to be confused.

"Who?" The God of Destruction questioned once again, to which got the Fire Dragon Slayer to be confused.

"What do you mean who? Irene, the woman standing right the-" Natsu started to say as he turned around to properly introduce the God to the red head beauty…

…Only to widen his eyes in surprised as Irene was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?!" Natsu shouted as he looked around, moving his head around at a fast paste as he tried to spot the red haired woman to no valid, "Where did she go?!"

Beerus was confused at seeing Natsu acting like this.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" The Cat God questioned, as he didn't really sense anything. However, to be fair though he wasn't in the mood to try to sense for anything. Also the God of Destruction wouldn't be surprising if Natsu did just hit his head and was imagining things.

"Of course not!" Natsu shouted at the God before he once again returned back to trying to locate Irene, to which he didn't see her anywhere, "She was just here a moment ago!"

Beerus merely sighed as he simply turned around to head back to the guild.

"Look, I don't care what you do during your training; just don't cause a ruckus like that again. It's ticking me off." Beerus ordered the pink haired male, who stopped his search for Irene as he looked back at the Cat God.

"Yes Lord Beerus," Natsu sighed in defeat, giving up on finding where the red head woman went too, "I'll try to not do that again."

The God of Destruction merely glared at the pink haired Mage, as if silently telling him that he'd better do what he says. And with that the Cat God flew back to Magnolia to finish his meal and go back to his relaxation.

Seeing Beerus out of sight got Natsu to release a breath of relief. The pink haired Saiyan looked around the landscape once more.

' _Where did she go?'_ Natsu thought to himself in confusion. Did she felt intimidated when Beerus showed up and took off? He really wanted to know more about her before she took off. But seeing that he would not have that opportunity, the Dragon Slayer simply went back to get ready for his training, _'I hope I see you again soon Irene.'_ He finished thinking with a small blush appearing on his face.

And with that, Natsu went back to his training, hoping to make some progress.

Unknown to the pink haired male, Irene was behind some of the trees that were still standing from Natsu's little display of power. The red head woman had a small smile as she saw Natsu going back to his own thing.

' _So that's your master huh?'_ Irene thought to herself as she saw the cat-like humanoid being before he took off. Now she knew where Natsu was getting his training and power from. And if Natsu felt nervous around the Cat man, then he must be even stronger.

Satisfy with the information she managed to gain, she begun to walk away from the area, waiting to get a good distance before using her magic to return to Alvarez.

"We'll meet again Natsu." Irene whispered to herself with a smile, a faint blush present on her face as he said those words.

And with that, she was off once more.

'ONE DAY LATER'

Everyone was having a blast at the moment. The Fairy Tail guild was having another of their parties for no reason, this time using their pool to enjoy themselves. Goku, Vegeta, and Whis had return last night, to which got Natsu to questioned them where they were. Turns out that they went to the other side of planet as Whis wanted to work on just Goku and Vegeta without Beerus or Natsu around. This only got on Natsu's nerves, believing that they got some secret training that he was being left out of.

Right now though, Natsu was enjoying himself in the pool along with most of the guild. Goku and Vegeta were only sparring above them floating in the air, while Beerus and Whis were relaxing on pool lane chairs, enjoying their drinks that Mira delivered them too.

Beerus was currently watching the two Saiyans from Earth with an unimpressed look.

"You guys are still so wet behind the ears," The God of Destruction started to say to the two of them, who were listening as they continued their sparring, "At this rate you'll never even sniff becoming a God of Destruction." He finished telling them, to which got Goku to respond.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to become one." Goku informed the Cat God, while blocking Vegeta's strike.

"Being a God of Destruction has tons of perks," Beerus respond with a smile at his own words, "You hardly lift a finger and can sleep in all you want! I mean, sure, you need to blow up an unneeded planet from time to time. It doesn't get better than that right?"

"No thanks," Goku replied back, "That's nut. I could never do something so insane." The Earth raised Saiyan stated to the God of Destruction.

"…Insane?" Beerus questioned as he twitches a little in annoyance by Goku's words. Before Goku could reply back…

"You dare look away in the middle of our fight?!" Vegeta yelled out as he managed to land a good punch right on Goku, getting the Saiyan to yell from the hit.

Goku was launched right toward where Beerus was at. However the Cat God simply wracked him out of the way with his tail without even getting up from his seat. This thought got Goku to crash right into the pool, accidentally hitting some of the guild members who cried out from the sudden collision.

"Gah!" Goku yelled out as his head emerged from the pool, "What the heck was that for Beerus?!" He shouted at the God, who merely grumbled as he drank from his drink.

"You were insulting the work of a God of Destruction." Beerus responded back to the Saiyan, who was getting out of the pool. Whis took this chance to point out something.

"Though, you really haven't been doing much work as of late, Beerus." The Angel reminded the God.

"He doesn't need to know that!" Beerus exclaimed at Whis, who merely laughed at it all, with Goku simply trying to dry himself off from being launched into the pool. Vegeta landed as he waited for Goku to finish up so they can go back to their sparring.

Whis was about to go back to his drink, before the tip of his staff began to glow, signifying that someone was trying to contact him.

"Oh, who could this be?" Whis wondered, as he stood up and walked away from the others to see who it was. No one paid too much attention to this though as they were all doing their own thing.

While that was happening, Natsu was currently enjoying himself as he simply relaxed while near the edges of the pool. Looking at everyone else, the pink haired male couldn't help but smile, glad that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yes, that included the Ice Princess and Metal Face, though he would never admit that.

"Are you enjoying yourself Natsu?" Hearing his name being called, Natsu turned and looked up looked only to see Mira, who was wearing a two piece bikini, walking over to him since she and Kinana were delivering drinks and food to others.

"Yeah, of course I am." Natsu replied with his usual smile, getting Mira to smile back at the pink haired Saiyan.

"That's good to hear. Would you like anything to drink by chance?" Mira asked him, since she was near him she might as well see if the Fire Dragon Slayer wanted something to drink.

Before Natsu could reply back and answer the white haired woman though, Whis's voice was heard, getting everyone's attention.

"Goku! Vegeta!" The Angel called out, getting both of the Saiyans from Earth to look to where Beerus's attendant was at.

"What's up?" Goku questioned, as everyone else ceased what they were doing and looking at where Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis were at.

"I managed to get contacted by Bulma," Whis started to say, getting both Goku and Vegeta to widen their eyes from that, surprised that the blue haired woman managed to get in touch with the attendant, "It appears that she wishes for you two to return to Earth immediately."

That got everyone to be surprised, even Beerus was interested by what he just heard.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Vegeta asked the God's attendant, who which he nodded.

"Yes. Bulma didn't give me the details, but it seemed something urgent has come up." The Angel explained to the two Saiyans from Earth.

"Really? What could be the cause of that?" Goku wondered, as he didn't know what Bulma could need that required them to return home as fast as possible.

"It doesn't matter; if it's important then we need to leave." Vegeta stated to the Saiyan raised on Earth. Whatever his wife needed, it had to be important if she went into lengths to get into contact with Whis.

His sudden declaration got the rest of the Fairy Tail guild to be surprised, as well as a bit dishearten that their friends will have to take off.

"You two are leaving?" Wendy, who was closest to them from the pool, asked the two Saiyans.

"Four of us are leaving," Beerus stated, getting everyone to look at the God of Destruction, "I want to know what has got that Earth woman to contact us."

"Wait!" Natsu shouted as he got out of the pool and made his way to where the four were at. The pink haired male was shocked by them leaving; he didn't even finish his training with them yet! Not to mention things are way more fun with them around, even with Beerus's anger issues. Though, Natsu will never say that out loud, "But what about-?"

"You will keep up with your training until I get back," Beerus explained to the pink haired Saiyan, getting Natsu too understand, "So for you and your world's sake, you better not be slacking off when I return, got it?" The God ordered him with his strict voice.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu shouted with a salute, saying the catch phrase that Happy likes to use. Everyone else present couldn't help but sweat drop at this.

"Then we'll be taking off now," Whis told them before beckoning Goku and Vegeta to get closer to him so he can begin taking them all back to Earth, "Let's go everyone."

"Don't worry guys," Goku started to speak as he walked to where Whis was at, getting everyone else to look at the Saiyan, "We'll be back as soon as we can." He assured them.

"You better! I want a rematch when you get back Goku!" Natsu told him with a confident smile, to which Goku returned back with his won.

Makarov, who was nearby witnessing the whole thing, made his way to where the rest of them were at in order to see them off.

"Well then," He started to say, getting the two Earth Saiyans, the Angel, and the God of Destruction to look at the small old man, "I wish you two a safe travel back home." He told them with a smile.

Goku, Vegeta, and Whis smiled at the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, while Beerus only nodded to the old man. Everyone else simply smiled at the four, knowing that they will meet again soon.

However, though no else seemed to noticed, both Goku and Vegeta's eyes widen a little as they felt their heads get a quick surge of pain for a brief moment before it faded away before anyone else could notice it.

' _Ow! What was that?'_ Goku thought to himself, as Vegeta were thinking the same thought. Where did that pain come from?

Before either the Earth raised Saiyan or the Prince of Saiyans could think about it anymore, Whis had enveloped them all with his energy, as they were about to be sent off.

"Be safe you guys!" Lucy exclaimed as the four of them were starting to lift into the air.

"We'll be waiting to see you all again!" Erza called out to them as well, getting both Goku and Vegeta to nod to her words.

And with that, the two Earth Saiyans, the Angel, and the God of Destruction then took off into the sky before they were quickly out of sight. This has left everyone looking up where they all took off. Though they all had smiles on their faces, with Natsu's being the biggest as he looked where they took off at.

' _Don't you guys worry, I will become stronger!'_ Natsu thought to himself as he and everyone else looked at the sky where the four took off.

'UNKNOWN LOCATION'

In the charred green and black landscape, E.N.D stood in silence as he looked though the eyes of Goku and Vegeta, whose visions appeared as large black clouds as they showed the Fel Demon what the two Saiyans were seeing.

" **Good, the links have been set."** E.N.D spoke to no one as he watched through the eyesight of the two Saiyans, _**'It was good that I managed to set the links into the two Saiyans in time. I could have tried to do the same to the God and his attendant, but they would surely notice my presence if I attempted to do so.'**_ The other half of Natsu thought to himself.

E.N.D couldn't help but smirk a little as he watched through the eyes of the two Saiyans from Earth.

" **Goku, Vegeta, you two will now show everything I need to know from you. Everything you see, I will see. Everything you hear, I will hear. Everything you know, I will know,"** The Demon of Fel thought to himself as he had a large crazed grin plastered on his face, **"Go on with your lives, for you two will be the keys to finding the way for me and Natsu to become whole again."**

And with that, E.N.D let out a chuckle as a nearby volcano erupted with more of the demonic corrupted lava.

 **Here you all go. So now E.N.D is now watching and hearing every move that Goku and Vegeta will do. Speaking of the two Saiyans, they are heading back to Earth which they will then go through the Black Goku & Zamasu Arc.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you may feel from this, it is up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Blue, Blonde, and Pink Oh My!**

Natsu let out a breath as he sat back down on the ground of the decimated landscape. He was going through another round of training as he let out a lot of energy to work on his energy output.

It's been a few hours since Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis left Earthland due to some emergency back on Goku and Vegeta's own planet. When they left, Natsu headed right back into the forest to train himself, as he promised that he would get stronger while they were gone. And sadly, he can't do that if he's too busy spending time at the pool and the guild. It was alright though; he will go back and hang out with them all after his training for the day.

"Man that sure took a lot out of me." Natsu muttered to himself as he looked down at himself. Due to him constantly letting out a ton of both magical power and Ki while training, his opened out waist coat was destroyed during it all, leaving everything from his waist up expose. The only thing he still had from his waist up was his scarf still wrapped neatly around his neck… somehow.

As the pink haired Saiyan rested on the ground to catch his breath, he was unaware of a certain blue haired Water Mage woman watching behind a tree from a far distance so she wasn't caught up in all of the power being thrown around by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

And if one got a closer look on the woman's face, they would see it completely covered in red with wide eyes.

"So toned…" Juvia whispered quietly to herself, as she saw the whole upper body of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer exposed to the world to see.

Now, in a world where there were many muscular people, either it be due to their magic or just trained vigorously to get to that state of muscle, some more than others, one would wonder what was so special about seeing one guy being shirtless, especially when there are people with bigger and more muscles on them, like Elfman and Laxus for example.

Easy, because Juvia, and other women, were in love with the pink haired Fairy Tail Mage, and thus of course would find him way more attractive than literally everyone else in the whole universe. Love can do that to people.

"Should Juvia approach him?" The Rain woman wondered as she thought about going over to Natsu and see how he was doing.

On one hand, she would see how the man who captured her heart and showed her true compassionate and was willing to spend time with her and not get away from her was doing. On the other hand, she didn't want to interrupt his training. The Water Mage didn't want to be rude and get in the way of his time, even if he may say it was alright.

But in the end, the love portion of her brain won over as she got a confident look.

"Juvia wants to talk to him!" She told herself, as she moved from behind the tree and started to head right toward the resting pink haired male, who's back was facing her as he was still chilling.

The blue haired woman wondered if he would notice or feel her approaching him, before she realized that of course he would. With his heighten senses and his ability to sense other people's energy; it was dumb enough for her to even think that he would be caught off guard.

Juvia couldn't help but imagine what he would do once she got closer to him. Would Natsu called out to her as she closed in without looking, or would be used his great speed to appear right behind her and greet her like that? A lot of scenarios were rushing through her head as she got closer to closer to the pink haired Saiyan.

And before she knew it, she was right behind Natsu, who didn't seem to notice her presence. But Juvia knew that the pink haired Wizard knew that she was standing behind them. With a large smile on her face, Juvia spoke with joy.

"Hi Natsu-Sama!"

"GAH!" Natsu shouted and jumped in the air, completely caught off guard by the woman's sudden appearance as he felled face first onto the ground.

Juvia, now utter confused by his reaction, sweat drop by his action as he quickly recovered from falling flat on his face. Turning around, he saw the blue haired woman standing there with confusion visible on her face.

"Oh, hey Juvia. You kind of scared me there." Natsu told her with a cheeky grin, trying to ignore the fact that he was caught off guard by her presence.

"…How?" Juvia couldn't stop herself from asking that. The Fire Dragon Slayer not only had his heighten sense thanks to his Dragon Slaying Magic, but he also could sense other people's energy. How on Earthland could he be caught off guard?

"Uh… I wasn't paying attention." Natsu told her with his smile still present plastered on his face.

Juvia couldn't stop another sweat drop from appearing on her head from his answer. Now that she thought about it, this was Natsu she was talking about. Not some ultra serious person. He was Natsu.

"So Juvia," He started to say, getting her full attention and away from her thoughts as he went on, "What brings you out here?" He questioned.

"Uh… Juvia just wanted to talk with you." She told him, as he looked at him in the face.

"Oh, talk about what?" Natsu asked her once more, curious as to what she wanted to say, or if she just wanted to talk about anything random. He didn't mind, as long as it meant he got to hang out with the blue haired woman.

Juvia was about to continue on before she stopped herself.

What did she want to talk about?

 _'Crap! Juvia did not think things through!'_ Juvia thought to herself nervously, completely lacking any particular things she could start a conversation about.

She looked back at his face, which held curiosity as well as happiness. Was he happy about being in her presence? Or was he happy simply because he was just naturally a happy person? The blue haired woman couldn't stop herself from her face getting a bit red due to being so closed to the shirtless pink haired Saiyan. It was just them. There was no one else around. She just wanted to say or do something! She couldn't just remain silent or else this isn't going to go anywhere good fast!

The blue haired woman wasn't thinking clearly when she made her next action.

'NOT FAR FROM THE AREA'

"Ugh… Natsu sure does like to train a bit away from the city." Lucy couldn't help but say to herself as the blonde made her way through the forest.

While the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail could understand why Natsu chose to train so far from the city, the reason being to avoid any damage he might accidentally caused to it and the people living there, she couldn't help but complain about the distance from Magnolia all the way out into the forest outside the city.

Yes, Lucy is aware that was something she needed to work on, to not complain.

As she made her way through the trees, getting closer to her destination, she couldn't help but have her mind drift about the pink haired male she was heading towards.

She could remember the day when she first met him, back in Hargeon Town. When he broke her out of that charm spell from Bora of Prominence, and saved her and the other female slaves from his and his gang's grasps. When he brought her to Fairy Tail, one of her, if not the, biggest dream she had becoming a reality, all thanks to him. Whenever trouble came to her and everyone else, he was always there to help and protect them. It was thanks to him that her dream came true. It was thanks to him that she had friends and a family to call her own. It was thanks to him that she was who she was today.

She loves that pink haired idiot. Lucy couldn't stop the smile and blush appearing on her face when she thought of that. She loves everything about him, from his most charming points to even the annoying ones, but they all make Natsu who he is. She doesn't care if he was some entity now able to level planets. She doesn't care if he wasn't even human. She loves him, as simple as that.

And so, after some internal debate for the past few days, with everything happening to them with the God of Destruction and the two Saiyans, Lucy finally decided to come clean and confessed to the pink haired Fairy Tail Mage.

And that's why Lucy was now heading to where the Fire Dragon Slayer usually trained at. He was most likely alone, so that would give her the perfect opportunity to confess to him, and hopfully he would accept her. The blonde is aware of the other girls' feelings for the pink haired male. No matter what happened, knowing Natsu, they know that they can make it work for all of them.

But that don't mean the blonde was going to get second place or lower! She will be the first dang it!

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived in the opened up decimated area. The blonde couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing the chaotic mess, this was definitely something Natsu would do.

She looked around the area before spotting someone standing in the middle of the clearing.

But when she got a better look, she froze as her eyes widened in a comical fashion.

Standing there in the center of the destroyed portion of the forest, were Natsu and Juvia… and Juvia was kissing him.

Natsu's eyes were widened greatly from the sudden action of the blue haired woman, who had her eyes closed as she had her lips on his own. The pink haired male's face was completely enveloped into a blush. Juvia was kissing him! One of the women he loved was kissing him!

It only lasted another minute before Juvia pulled away, as she opened her eyes slowly to see the shocked and blushing face of Natsu. It took her a minute to realize what she just did, as a look of horror appeared on her face.

"EEP!" She suddenly cried out as she jumped backwards before proceeded to bow at a very fast paste all while muttering out apologize after apologies.

Before Natsu could even say anything…

"JUVIA WHAT THE F**K?!" Both Natsu's and Juvia's head quickly turned to see the rather shock and somewhat angry blonde woman as she marched her way toward the two.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu managed to croak out; still surprised by the sudden kiss he got from Juvia.

Seeing her "love rival" as the Rain woman always saw Lucy as, her nervousness faded as she stood back as quickly as she could, not allowing one of her love rivals to interfere with what's going on. Any embarrassment or apologies was thrown out of the window, her love for the pink haired Saiyan was piloting her all the way now.

"What is love rival doing here?" Juvia questioned her, to which the blonde looked at the blue haired woman with a glare.

"I could ask you the same Juvia! What were you trying to do getting with him first?!" Lucy questioned angry at the blue haired woman. It was clear to the other two people present that the blonde was not a happy bunny right now.

"Juvia only kissed him. What's so wrong about that?" Juvia couldn't stop the rather smug grin from forming on her face when she said that.

Natsu was just embarrassed and confused about the whole situation. Why was Lucy angry? Why was Juvia no longer sorry for what she did even though she was just apologizing to him a lot a second ago?

Lucy merely glared at the smug blue haired woman for moment before the blonde marched toward Natsu, getting him to look at the Celestial Mage in confusion and slight fear.

"Lucy? What are you-?" Natsu started to say…

…But was quickly cut off when the blonde slammed her lips into the pink haired Wizard's own.

Now it was Juvia's turn to freeze in shock as her eyes widened in a comical fashion. There she saw her love rival kissing the man she loved.

Natsu's eyes were once again widened in surprised as a blush took over his face once again, as the blonde then pulled away, as Lucy had a blush of her own dominating her face as she felt nervous about her action.

"W-Why did you…?" Natsu managed to mutter out, complete confused by what was going on with the two women in front of him.

Lucy took a deep breath as she got ready to say what she wanted to say to him for so long. Juvia, realizing what the blonde was about to do, also quickly went on to shout her own words.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Both Lucy's and Juvia's words filled the air, as Natsu's eyes widened in complete shock by what he just heard from the blonde and blue haired women in front of him. Did he hear that right? Did both of them feel the same way as he did?

"…You… you do?" Natsu only managed to ask barely, his voice really quite.

Both Juvia and Lucy only nodded, as embarrassment filled their whole being as they looked away a little. Seeing them like this got Natsu to try to answer them once more.

"U-Uh…," He started to say, getting both the Water Mage and the Celestial Mage to look back up at the rather nervous pink haired Saiyan, who had his own blush on his face as he tried to get the words out, "W-Would you two b-believe me if I-I said I l-love you both the s-same?"

Oh gosh that sounded pathetic. Or as Elfman would say, that was not manly. Natsu just wanted to die from the awkwardness he was feeling.

He was not prepared for when the two women then basically tackled him, both of them having large joyful smiles as Natsu could hear them both laughing a little with a lot of happiness present in their voices.

"Love rival?" Juvia, still hugging onto the blushing pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, started to say to the blonde, who was also still hugging Natsu as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Juvia will allow you to be the second lover for Natsu-Sama underneath Juvia." Juvia merely stated to the blonde.

"Wait who made you in charge of that stuff?" Lucy responded with a small glare at the blue haired woman, who only waved it off. Or she would have if she wasn't holding onto the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was still blushing greatly with the two beautiful women hugging him, their chests being pressed against his own wasn't helping his embarrassment…

…But that didn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

 **Okay, there we go. I'm sure that could have been better, but I'm not good at these kinds of things, so hopefully it was alright with you guys. It's up to you if you were cool with it or not.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you want to feel toward this is up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Jealousy makes you do dumb things**

It was now evening for the city of Mangolia, with the sun about to disappear from the horizon as it went down. An thus, because of this, many people were already starting to head back to their own homes, either from getting done with their work or were just tired and wanted to go to rest. Of course for others, the night was still young as these people continue to stay up and do whatever they please.

This also included for the Fairy Tail guild, as they all were still wide away and continued their usual punching each other or drinking without killing their livers. The Mages of the number one guild in Fiore continued to do their own thing like nobody's business.

And it was in this instant that the doors to the guild hall burst wide opened, showing a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, a familiar blonde Celestial Mage, and a familiar blue haired Water Mage.

"I'm back from training!" Natsu shouted to everyone, who greeted him and the other two women before going back to their own thing.

"Ah, Natsu!" Mira, who was at the bar along with Erza, Eflman, Lisanna, and Gray, greeted him with her ever present smile on her face. The three Fairy Tail Wizards then headed toward the bar, as the white haired woman spoke up once more, "So how did your training go?"

"It went good! Not as rewarding when it's just me, but still good." Natsu told her with a large smile on his face.

Mira was happy to see him in a good mood. The barmaid then turned to look both the blonde and blue haired women with a confused look on her face.

"And where were the two of you? I didn't see you both leave earlier." Mira asked both Lucy and Juvia, as both of them simply had smiles on their faces, not at all bothered by the white haired woman's puzzled look.

"I went to straighten by apartment, since with Beerus and the others gone; I wanted to make sure everything was intact." Lucy told her. She wasn't lying to an extent; to be honest she did go check on her home before going after Natsu to make sure the God of Destuction and the other two Saiyans didn't absolutely wreck it while they were all here.

"And Juvia went to check on something back home as well." Juvia informed Mira.

Both of their answers to the white haired woman got Natsu to be confused. But before he could point out what happened between the three of them, Mira then spoke up once more, getting the pink haired Saiyan's full attention to her once again.

"Would you like your usual?" Mira asked him, knowing that when he was done training he usually wants something to eat.

Before Natsu could answer her, his stomach let out a rather loud growl. This of course got the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to grin sheepishly, as well as get those around who heard it to sweat drop. Mira simply giggled at it all.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mira replied while still smiling, getting Natsu to blush a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, Juvia, and Erza, who was eating her usual strawberry cheesecake. Thankfully no one else other than them manage to notice, "So sit down, I'll go get it ready for you."

Before Natsu could answer her, Lucy took this chance to speak up as she latched herself on the pink haired male's arm, getting him to blush a little from his arm being in between her breasts.

"You heard her, let's go sit." Lucy told him.

And before the Saiyan knew it, the blonde then dragged him over to a nearby table not far from the bar, with a smiling Juvia following suit. Seeing the there go over to a table though when there were available seats at the bar confused the others who were present at the bar.

"…There's room over here though." Gray spoke up, not seeing why his rival, Lucy, and Juvia would go over to a different table to sit down at.

"Guess they didn't want to sit at the bar right now," Lisanna answered the shirtless Ice Maker Mage, as the white haired woman took this chance to point a fact to him, "Also why aren't you wearing a shirt right now?"

Gray, looking confused, look down only to see that the youngest Strauss sibling was correct as he did indeed not have a shirt on.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He shouted out in shock, before bolting from the bar in an attempt to find his piece of clothing.

Erza couldn't help but sigh from seeing Gray's usual stripping problem, before she looked back at where Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia were sitting at now, chatting happily with one another. For some reason, the red haired woman couldn't help but feel something off between the three of them. Mira, looking over to where the other male and two females were at, couldn't help but be in the same boat as her fellow S-Class Wizard. Neither of them knew why they felt this way though.

As if sensing the other two women looking at them, both Lucy and Juvia couldn't help but look back at the red head and the white haired woman... before the blonde and blue haired women faces warped into one of the biggest smuggest faces they may have ever done in their whole lives toward both Erza and Mira.

And right then and there, glass shattered in both Erza's and Mira's minds as the realization punch them in the gut like a train hitting them at two hundred miles per hour.

One could imagine the sudden confusion of both Lisanna and Elfman as they saw both Erza and Mira's face warped into one of horror as the color drained from their bodies, also noticing their hair covering their eyes as well as their jaws just hanging from their mouths.

"Uh… Big sis? Erza? Are you two okay?" Elfman couldn't help but ask. However he did get an answer from either of them as they remain in their shell shocked state.

Lisanna was just as confused, before turning to see Lucy and Juvia at their table, only for them to have gone back chatting with the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who looked confused at first about something before the two women next to him on both sides assured him about something, which got him to smile as the three continued with their chat.

But then, the white haired woman's eyes then widened a little as she guessed what was going on. A small blush appeared on her face as she thought of what she was thinking.

 _'Did those two actually…?'_ The youngest of the Strauss siblings thought to herself, as she quickly understand why her older sister and Erza are acting this way.

Mira was the first to recover from the realization, before a rather annoyed and angered look appeared on her face. Before she knew it, her emotions piloting her with complete control, the white haired woman started to make her way away from the bar, her feet pratically stomping the ground every time she walked.

"Uh sis? Where are you going?" Elfman asked his older sister, seeing her basically marching her way from around the bar before seeing her heading right toward where the pink haired Saiyan was at.

Erza also managed to snap out of her shock and horrified state as she saw the white haired woman making her way toward an unexpected Natsu, who merely continued to chat happily with both the blonde and blue haired women next to him.

"Natsu!" The talking cease as he, Lucy, and Juvia turned around only to see Mira marching her way towards the three of them. Seeing the rather angry look on her face, Natsu immediately got both fearful and concern.

"Mira? Is something wro-?" Natsu started to say, before he was interrupted as the white haired woman grabbed Natsu by the scarf around his neck…

…Before pulling the pink haired idiot into a full blown kiss on the lips.

Glass could be heard shattering in the dozens as literally everyone in the guild hall were frozen on the spot by what they were witnessing. Those who had their mugs or barrels in the air simply had them hanging in the air as they all were as still as statues, with their colors drained from their bodies. Some of them even dropped what they were holding as they saw the sight in front of them all. The one thing that was repeating in their minds was…

Why on Earthland was Mirajane kissing Natsu of all people?!

Lucy, Juvia, and Erza were just as shocked if their comical widened eyes were any indication. Natsu himself was also extremely surprised, his eyes completely widened as a massive blush dominated his face, with Mira still kissing him with her eyes closed. Natsu's Saiyan tail was sticking up completely straight, showing that the pink haired male's shock.

A full minute had pass before Mira pulled away, leaving both her and Natsu completely red in the face from what just happened between the two.

"M-M-M-Mira?" Natsu managed to squeak out, as he was NOT expecting this at all to happen.

Before Mira could say anything however, a metal gauntlet was seen then grabbing Natsu's scarf. Without warning, Natsu then found himself being pulled into a kiss by a certain red head woman, who had enough of the other girls making a move before her. This also let more glass in everyone else minds to be shattered.

How much glass does everyone have in their minds? Apparently a lot, they need to take better care of their glass that is in their heads so they stop breaking everything they see something shocking.

Anyway, back to the kissing, Erza then pulled away from the furiously blushing Natsu, as the red haired woman's own face was completely red as her hair.

"W-W-W-W-Wha… Erza…?" Natsu was struggling to find the right words to say. After all, what can one say when two more women he loves just went up to him and pulled him into a kiss. His tail couldn't stop itself from wagging furiously, showing the Fire Dragon Slayer's shock, as well as how nice both Erza's and Mira's lips were on his own.

Before Lucy, Juvia, and Mira could realize it, Erza then grabbed Natsu by the hand before dragging him out of the guild with such a fast speed, one would think Erza had been training as well recently to match the Saiyan's own.

The three women blinked a few times before they all turned toward the door where Erza just dragged Natsu out of.

"Natsu-Sama!" Juvia shouted as the blue haired woman then bolted out the guild, not willing to let the red head have him all to herself.

"Don't hog him all to yourself!" Mira exclaimed as the white haired woman also ran after Natsu, Erza, and Juvia.

"Wait for me!" Lucy voiced out her own words before the blonde also ran out to chase after the others. She wasn't going to be left out dang it!

As the three women left the building to follow after Erza who fled with Natsu, everyone else was left in utter confusion and shock by what just transpired before them all. Many of them were still flat out frozen from what they just saw, as other managed to get their bodies to move again. Gray was the first to break the silence that now engulf the main hall of Fairy Tail.

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

 **There we go! So Mira and Erza are now officially with Natsu as well. I'm sure that couldn't have been handled better, but I didn't how what else to do it. Hopefully you guys thought it was fine.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to commit seppuku? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you feel is up to you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: Next morning**

"I'm so excited!" A certain brown haired cat-like woman exclaimed happily as she and her friend and guild mate went through the busy streets of Magnolia, even though it was only in the morning.

"Calm down Millianna," A purple haired swordswoman told her joyful friend, before she went on, "We only visiting Fairy Tail again. It's not we haven't seen Erza and the rest of her guild in a long time or anything." She tried to tell the cat-like woman, who merely turned around to look at her friend.

"I know, but I'm more excited to see Natsu again!" Millianna admitted to the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel, "It's been a while since we saw how much stronger he got, not to mention seeing the God and the others with him again."

"I fail to see why you would be excited to see the came Cat God who tricked Natsu into thinking we were dead for him to get stronger." Kagura responded to her. While she would respect the higher entity, she honestly still didn't really like the God of Destruction due to the pain he forced the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer into, even if it was for a short period of time.

"Because it's exciting." Was all Millianna told the woman, before the brown haired female turned back around and continued to hum.

Kagura merely sighed at her friend's words, though she would admit the cat-like woman did have a point. The woman couldn't help but wonder if they have missed anything during the time they were not around.

After a few extra minutes, it didn't take long for the two women from Mermaid Heel to arrive at the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall once more.

Without wasting any time, both the cat-like woman and the swordswoman proceeded to open the doors to the guild as they entered the large building.

"Hi Fairy Tail!" Millianna called out to everyone in the building as the doors to the guild hall closed right behind both her and Kagura.

However, both the women then got confused due to the sight before them.

Nearly every guild member was in the center of the guild in a circular fashion, and from what the two women could hear, they appeared to be muttering to one another about something. The only ones who they didn't see that were present in the building were Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Mirajane. Wendy, Carla, and Romeo weren't present either, as they were probably went on a job or something. Kagura and Millianna also didn't see Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, or Whis anywhere either.

Naturally, both the Mermaid Heel members were puzzled.

"Uh… hello?" Kagura spoke up with her confusion still present in her tone and on her face.

Her voice managed to snap Gray's attention from the chatting as he turned around only to see the two confused women from Mermaid Hell.

"Kagura? Millianna? What are you guys doing here?" The Ice Maker Mage couldn't help but ask them, as he wasn't expecting the two females to show up at the guild.

"We came to visit again," Millianna answered the dark blue haired male, before she went on, "But uh… what are you all doing? And where's Natsu and Erza?"

"I don't see the God and his companions around either." Kagura also pointed out.

"Oh, they all left a day ago," Gajeel spoke up as the Iron Dragon Slayer also noticed the two women present, "Something came up for Goku and Vegeta, so they all had to leave." He explained to the brown haired and purple haired women.

"I see." Kagura replied back to the black haired male.

"But where did Natsu and Erza go? And why are you all in a circle like this talking so quietly?" Millianna wondered, hoping that the Mages in front of them all will be kind enough to answer her questions.

And that's when Gray's face warped into one of shock.

"Both Erza and Mira kissed Natsu the other day! And then they along with Lucy and Juvia ran off to who knows where!" The Ice Maker Mage shouted out, as he still hadn't got over the sight he and everyone else saw yesterday.

Both women remained silent from hearing that, as their brains went on to process what they just heard.

"…Huh?" Both Kagura and Millianna questioned, their faces now having a blank look when they said that.

"Yeah! It's crazy!" Bickslow spoke up, with his floating dolls repeating his words.

"Considering how they all acted, it seemed like they were all in on the same thing too." Freed guessed, seeing how when Erza ran off while dragging Natsu with her, Mira, Lucy, and even Juvia followed suit quickly after wards.

"It's a bit weird, I won't lie." Levy told them, thinking the idea of multiple girls apparently liking the same guy and being with him was a bit confusing. While the blue haired female was aware of Lucy's feelings for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, Levy didn't know that Erza, Mira, and even Juvia also felt the same way for the pink haired Saiyan.

"Is something like that even legal?" Warren questioned.

"Well, I don't recall there being a law saying such a kind of relationship is forbidden. Though I would think it's looked down on." Levy answered him.

"I'm still shocked that Erza, Lucy, Mira, and even Juvia for some reason went for that Flamebrain," Gray told the others. Out of all of the guys in the world out there, the four for some reason decided to go for the pink haired idiot. He turned back his attention toward both Millianna and Kagura, "Don't you two agree as we-?"

However, he stopped him self as he looked at the two Mermaid Heel women…

…Only to find them no longer present.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" The Ice Maker Mage questioned.

No one else had an answer, as they were just as confused as the shirtless young man.

'ELSEWHERE IN MAGNOLIA'

"Breakfast is ready!" Mira told the currently awake occupants of the apartment.

Currently, in Lucy's apartment she calls home, Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia were currently awake as the four went to help get breakfast ready. Natsu was still currently asleep in the bed, still in dreamland. The four awaken women were simply chatting about whatever came to mind, as well as discussing about their current thing involving the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer.

However, another thing was that since they all just woke up not that long ago, the four women were currently weren't wearing much at the moment, only in their bras and underwear. They didn't really care about their lack of clothing though at the moment.

"I'll go wake Natsu up." Erza told the other three women in the room, as they all nodded to her.

With that, the red head woman then walked over to the still sleeping Natsu, before gently shaking the pink haired Saiyan in order to stir him awake.

"Natsu," She started to say in a quiet gentle tone, "It's time to wake up now."

While a groan did emit from the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer, he was still in his sleep state. Before Erza could try again though…

"Natsu I made waffles." Mira simply then spoke up loud enough for her voice to reach to the bed from her spot in the kitchen.

Immediately after the white haired woman spoke those words, the pink haired Dragon Slayer bolted up from his sleep with wide awake eyes.

"I'll take fifty!" Natsu exclaimed happily as stars were present in his eyes.

This merely got the women in the apartment to sweat drop from how easy that got the Saiyan to awaken, but also got the four women to giggle a little by the action, founding it also cute.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy spoke up, allowing the pink haired Saiyan to hear her, "Did you sleep well?" She asked him, as he went to turn to look at the other women in the room.

"Yeah, I sleep really good-." Natsu started to tell them.

However, he stopped speaking when he looked at them, and noticed their rather lack of clothing other than their undergarments. Seeing Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia only in those got a large blush to appear on Natsu's face as he turned to look away to not seem like a pervert.

This merely got the four women from Fairy Tail to giggle once more, finding his reaction adorable. They couldn't help but wanting to tease the young man before them.

"What's the matter Natsu-Sama?" Juvia spoke up with a teasing smile on her face, "It's not like you didn't get to see what was underneath these last night." The blue haired Water Mage finished telling him.

She and the other three women got the reaction they wanted as they saw steam then emit from the pink haired male's head, as his blush grew to dominate his face, remembering the events from last night. His Saiyan tail was wagging around franticly due to the Wizard's embarrassment.

"C-Can we just go and eat now?" Natsu begged in a quiet voice, not used to this whole teasing thing yet. Feeling merciful on the pink haired male's innocent soul, the four women let him have a break.

"Alright, come on and we'll eat." Erza told the pink haired male, getting him to smile despite feeling his embarrassment.

He was about to get out of the bed, before realizing something as he check under the covers of the bed that still covered him from the waist down. Natsu chuckled nervously before he spoke up.

"C-Could one of you hand me my boxers? I uh… can't reach it." He admitted to them with a nervous smile, seeing how he had practicably nothing on, only being covered due to the bed's covers.

This got the women to smile and giggle once more from seeing him acting like that, much to the pink haired male's embarrassment. Thankfully though, Lucy was merciful and handed him the piece of clothing before he put it on, all while making sure the covers of the bed covered him until he got it on.

With that out of the way, the pink haired male then got out of the bed before he and the other women then went over to the table before they went ahead and eat.

'UNKNOWN LOCATION'

In the charred black and green landscape, E.N.D merely watched with interest though the eyes of Goku and Vegeta as they got ready to set off into a parallel future of their own world. Needless to say, the Fel Demon had learned a lot in the past day.

 **"Interesting,"** The demon started to say, going over what he managed to learn so far, **"So the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai are connected to one another, so if one dies, so does the other. The fact that they are also more universes that are connected and share the same rules is also intriguing. I must admit, I would never think that Goku would be able to meet the King of All either. Despite the child-like manner the being has, none dare to oppose him as he rules over the group of universes."**

All of this was intriguing for the demon to learn. As well as the Earth that the two Saiyans live on, as well as a favorite planet for the Gods themselves, the world was interesting, especially the technology that Vegeta's wife, Bulma, has in her possession. E.N.D couldn't help but wonder what the machinery on that planet would be like if infused with the Fel, the mere thought excited him.

 **"Now… they go to follow the grown future child of Vegeta into a ruined future where this "Goku Black" resides,"** The demon couldn't help but smirk though as he wondered what more he could learn from this individual, **"I hope to learn much from you Black, and I hope to learn more about you too Trunks. Everything I learn will help me and Natsu to become whole again, and become the strongest out of you all."**

He will learn more about these individuals. He will learn more about their power and secrets. Everything the Fel Demon sees, hears, and learns, it will all go for his completion with Natsu.

They will be whole again, and none will stand in their way.

 **Chapter done! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter (Finally I know) for you all to make a mockery out of for your own amusement.**

 **Sorry if things are going a bit slow at the moment, but simply think of this as the calm before the storm.**

 **Also, how the f**k does this story have over 500 follows?! I'm not even that good! But… thank you all for liking this story so far nonetheless… somehow.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: The two mermaids want in**

"Ah! That was delicious!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia made their way through the busy streets of Magnolia. After they had their fill of breakfast, the five Mages proceeded to head to the Fairy Tail guild.

Mira couldn't help but blush a little from the praise. She didn't know why it got her to act like this still, but it did.

"Oh it was no big deal; I just did what I usually do." Mira informed her boyfriend, who turned his head to smile brightly at her.

"It was still delicious as always Mira." The pink haired Saiyan replied back to her.

"So Natsu," Lucy started to ask the male she and the other three women fell in love with, getting his attention to look at the blonde Celestial Mage, "What do you plan to do when we get to the guild?" She asked him.

Natsu grinned happily as he went on to speak.

"I'll probably greet everyone else, punch Ice Stripper's face, and then probably go to train again in the forest." The Fire Dragon Slayer told her and the other three women. If he was to prepare to impress Beerus and the others when they show back up, then he needs to train as much as he can when the others come back.

"Natsu, you aren't going to start a fight in the guild are you?" Erza questioned with her usual stern look.

Despite the level of strength that Natsu gained, being powerful enough to basically bench-press a planet, the pink haired male was still fearful of receiving the red haired woman's wrath.

"Of course not! I meant I was going to say hello to my good buddy Ice Pri- I mean, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed with a nervous smile on his face, as beads of sweat went down his forehead.

This got Erza to smile brightly, which got a small blush from Natsu due to seeing how cute she looked when she smiled like that.

"That's good to hear." The red haired woman replied back to him, her smile still present on her face.

Juvia, Mira, and Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop a little from seeing the whole thing between Erza and Natsu. They can't help but wonder how Natsu was still scared of angering the red head despite the fact that he can blow up planets and being the strongest being on the planet.

But, they can't help but admit it was pretty funny to see.

"Natsu-Sama!" Juvia started to ask, as she ran over to grab the pink haired male's arm, getting the Saiyan to blush a little from his arm being pressed into the Water Mage's chest, "is it okay if I come to watch you train?" She asked him. This merely got him to smile widely at her.

"Sure! I don't see no problem with that." Natsu told her with his smile still plastered on his face, getting the Rain Woman to blush and smile herself.

Lucy, Erza, and Mira couldn't help but sweat drop when they heard the request from Juvia to their boyfriend. To them, the blue haired woman just wanted to see Natsu show off his muscles and strength.

…They wondered if Natsu would be okay for them to watch too. Like, they might be able to learn something from Natsu's training after all.

…And to see him show off his body but that's beside the point.

Before any of them could continue their conversation and say something else however…

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Huh?" Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia questioned at once, before they looked up to see the source of that shouting.

To their surprised, and to Erza's joy, and slight confusion honestly, the shout came from none other than Milianna, who had Kagura with her as the two members of Mermaid Heel were running right toward the group of five.

It didn't take another second before the brown haired cat-like woman and the purple haired woman then came to a stop right in front of the five Fairy Tail Wizards while catching their breath due to their running.

"Kagura! Millianna! What a surprised, I wasn't expecting you two to be here." Erza told her two friends, who looked back up at her and the others.

"We came here to visit you guys again." Millianna explained to the red haired woman with a small smile on her face, glad that they were able to find her as well as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Seeing this as a chance to greet them, Natsu then proceeded to speak up while waving his hands at them.

"Hey Kagura, Millianna, how have you both been recently?" Natsu asked the two with a smile on his face.

His smiled faded as a look of nervousness then replaced his past smile when he noticed Kagura glaring at him rather intensely. Natually, this both confused him and scared him.

' _Why is she looking at me like that? I didn't do anything to tick her off did I?'_ Natsu thought to himself, as he thought for a moment. He shook his head as he couldn't remember anything he did to get the purple haired woman to glare at him like that.

The glare didn't go unnoticed by the other women, who looked at Kagura with confusion.

"Uh… Kagura," Mira spoke up, getting the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel to cease her glare at the pink haired Saiyan and to look at the white haired woman, "Why did you just glare at Natsu like that?" She asked her.

Kagura and Millianna looked at one another before they turned their attention back to the four women and the one male before them.

"When we arrived at your guild, we… learned something about you five." Kagura told them, seeing if they can catch on to what she was referring too. Millianna stayed quiet, figuring that she would let Kagura handle it.

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Mira were confused for a moment, before the realization hit them.

"…Oh." Was all the four women muttered out. Kagura and Millianna must have learned of their relationship with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer from the others back at the guild.

Natsu was the only one who was still confused, as he turned to look at his four girlfriends with his puzzled expression still on his face.

"Uh… "oh" what?" Natsu asked them, hoping that they would provide an answer to him, as he had no idea what Kagura was talking about.

Erza turned to look at the pink haired Saiyan for a moment before she spoke.

"Natsu, could you give us a moment please?" The red head requested of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, which only got him to be more confused.

"Uh… alright." Natsu responded to her, as he didn't see a problem with that.

The S-Class woman smiled back at him before Ezra turned to look back at Kagura and Millianna, before motioning for them as well as the other women to follow her lead.

"Let's discuss this over there." Erza told them, as she pointed over to alleyway for them to discuss this in private.

"Uh… okay." Millianna answered the red head woman, a bit confused as to why the red head wanted Natsu to not be in the conversation.

With that said, Erza motioned the other women to follow her as she walked over to the nearby alleyway, with Kagura, Millianna, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia following her.

That just left Natsu alone in his spot, as Erza wanted him to stay there for a moment.

"Huh… that was weird. I wonder what they are talking about." Natsu questioned, as he simply waited in his usual spot until they got done.

As he waited for his girlfriends to finish speaking to Kagura and Millianna about whatever they were talking about, his thoughts drifted to how Goku, Vegeta, and the God of Destruction and his attendant were doing.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but wonder what was the exact reason for them to leave in the first place? If he remembered form what Whis told them when they left, Vegeta's wife, what was her name again, Bumba or something? Whatever her name was again, it had to be important if she went through the trouble to get into contact with them back from her own world.

" _I hope it wasn't anything troubling.'_ Natsu thought to himself once more. He didn't know why he was feeling worried, they were all strong themselves, so if it was something troubling, no doubt that the two Saiyans and the Cat God would be able to handle it.

"Natsu." A voice got him to snap out of his attention. Turning around, he saw Erza standing there behind him.

"Oh, Erza, you guys are done talking?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned her, wondering if that was why she was over here now.

"Natsu," Erza started to say, getting Natsu to tilt his head in confusion, having no idea what she was going to tell or say to him, "I need to ask you something, and I want you to be truthful about it okay?"

The pink haired Saiyan blinked in confusion by the request, but he didn't see a reason to not do what his red haired girlfriend wanted.

"Uh okay, sure. What do you need to ask me?" Natsu asked the red head, who continued to looked at him as she proceeded to ask him her question.

"Do you love Kagura and Millianna like you do us?" Erza asked him.

If Natsu had a drink in his mouth, he would most likely spit it out as his face then became dominated by a blush that appeared on his face from the sudden question by the red haired S-Class woman of Fairy Tail.

"W-W-What?!" Natsu stuttered out while shouting a little from the sudden question by the red head. He wasn't expecting THAT kind of question to be asked! "Where did that come from Erza?!"

"Just answer my question Natsu. Do you love them like you do us?" Erza asked him once more.

His blush only got bigger as he looked down a little, feeling embarrassed as he poked his fingers with one another due to his nervousness. He was still not used to this whole subject of love just yet, despite what Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia did with him so far.

"I… uh… I mean… yes?" Natsu answered her, shutting his eyes like he was expecting some kind of punishment for admitting that, knowing how protective of Kagura and Millianna Erza was, mainly for Millianna, as Kagura was just as strong as Erza was.

He couldn't help it! The moment his eyes laid onto them, he couldn't help but fall for them! It was just like with the other women when he saw them. The Saiyan wanted to be with them, keep them safe, and make sure that they were happy.

Without warning, two bodies then slammed into the pink haired male, getting him to let out a yelp as he almost fell to the ground. Recovering from the sudden knock back, his eyes widened in surprised as well as his blush growing more when he saw Kagura and Millianna latching onto him.

"Do… do you mean that?" Kagura's voice was heard, though it was uncharacteristically quiet as her head was pressed against his shoulder.

Natsu froze when he realized that Erza basically just made him admit his feelings for the both of them loud enough for them to hear. But wait, neither of them sounded angry or weird out.

"Of course he does," Natsu, Millianna, Kagura, and Ezra turned their heads as they saw Mira, Lucy, and Juvia walking back up to them, with Mira being the one speaking, "He wouldn't have said it if he didn't." She explained to them. Natsu wouldn't admit something like that and not mean it. He was Natsu, when it came to these things he always means what he says.

Natsu looked at the two Mermaid Heel women once more with his eyes still widen in surprised, FINALLY realizing that the two women holding onto him felt the same way as he did.

"Are… are you sure you both are okay with someone like me?" He asked the two women from Mermaid Heel, wanting to be absolutely sure that they are willing to give him a shot.

Kagura, Millianna, and the other women couldn't help but smile softly to themselves. Any other guy wouldn't care about what they thought or wouldn't question it. But Natsu was too kind for his own good to see if they were okay with someone like this.

"Of course we are Natsu." Millianna responded to him with her smile still on his face, before she went ahead to rub her cheek against his like a cat, which didn't help his embarrassment and blush at all.

Despite his nervousness and embarrassment, he couldn't help but smile from this as he hugged the two Mermaid Heel women back. He would make sure they were happy, no matter the cost.

Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia couldn't help but smile at the sight before them, as they saw the Fire Dragon Slayer return the hug.

 **There we go. Chapter done. That was probably done terribly, but again, I'm not good at these kinds of things.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to pull a Zamasu and kill everyone? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone!**

 ***The readers gun me down with their mini-guns. Luckily a graveyard was nearby as I ran back to my body,***

 **I'm sorry it's been a while. I kind of had gotten stuck on what to do next. I do have things planned, but I had trouble on how to get to those points. Luckily I think I have found out a way to do that. I will try to update this story more and not solely focus on my other stories.**

 **And the keyword, is try.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: The Invitation**

Some time has passed since that Natsu officially confessed to both Kagura and Millianna, who in a way did the same. The group of seven was now in the guild hall for the time being. While Natsu originally planned to go to train in the forest like she told Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia earlier, with the development of Kagura and Millianna feeling the same way as he did, the pink haired Saiyan figured that he would relaxed a bit and hang out with his lovers.

Meanwhile, mostly everyone else was still trying to get over the sight of the one male and the six girls that sat at a table not far from the bar. Needless to say that they were more surprised when they noticed how close the two Mermaid Heel women were being with the Fire Dragon Slayer, before they quickly figured out that both of the women also had a thing for the pink haired Saiyan. Many of them though were trying to go on with their own thing and not try to pester or annoy the group, mainly to avoid both Erza's and Kagura's wrath.

All in all, everything was currently normal for the guild, or at least normal for Fairy Tail standards. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Mira, Juvia, and Millianna were at their table talking and enjoying one another's company, with both Natsu's and Millianna's tails all wrapped up with one another in a loving manner. Gray was trying to figure out when and how Juvia fell in love with his fire breathing rival from his spot at the bar. Elfman was shouting on about being a man. Gajeel was trying to sleep while humming his terrible tunes that nobody likes. Levy was reading a book from her seat at a table. Jet and Droy were arguing of which of them was better for Levy, despite both of them being rejected many times in record time with each attempt. Laki, like Levy, was also reading a book, though it was a much higher rating one. Laxus was relaxing on the second floor along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, trying to figure out a way for him to get stronger due to seeing Natsu basically surpassing them all by so much. Cana was drinking down barrels of alcohol and STILL hasn't got alcohol poisoning to others continuing confusion. Kinana and Lisanna were working at the bar, since Mira was hanging out with Natsu for the moment, as both women merely smiled at the large group, feeling happy for them. Happy was trying to give fish to Carla, who along with Wendy recently returned from their job, to no success like usual. Wendy was drinking a nice smoothie with a smile on her face. Romeo, who also got back from his own job, was eating his own meal that Kinana made for him because she's nice that way. Macao and Wakaba were debating on where to stare at Natsu's group of girls and risk getting caught and castrated by Erza and Kagura. Nab was still trying to look for the perfect job for him to no success. And finally, Makarov was up in his office going over paper work and mail.

Or at least, that was he was doing until a few of the guild members notice the small old man exiting from his office and was heading down to the first floor where most of them were at, making his way to the bar. A piece of paper was noticed in his hands.

"Kinana," Makarov spoke up to the purple haired woman, getting her attention as he jumped onto the counter, "May I have a beer please?" He requested, as Kinana smiled at the Guild Master.

"Of course master, coming right up." She replied to him, before heading to get him his drink.

Makarov, while waiting for his drink to come, looked over at the piece of paper that was in his hands with a bit of surprised. He wasn't expecting for something like this to come to the mail to him. And so, once he get his beer, he will then announced to the guild about this.

"Here you go master." Kinana returned with a mug of beer in her hand with a smile, as she handed it over to the small old man, who also smiled back at her.

"Thank you Kinana." He thanked her, as she smiled widely once more before she went back to working on other people's orders for food.

Makarov then drink down his mug of beer, feeling refreshed as he sat his mug down on the counter next to him. With his daily beer now out of the way, he can now call on his children to listen.

Standing up, he cleared his throat before he then started to speak out loud.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Makarov called out to everyone in the building loud enough for them to hear.

Or at least that was the plan, however everyone kept on doing their own thing, oblivious to the small old man, which got him to sweat drop a little from this. He cleared his throat again before he once more spoke up rather loudly once more in hopes to grab the guild's attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" He once more tried to grab everyone's attention.

However it also went on deaf ears as everyone kept doing their own thing, which got him to sigh a little from this. Well, he might as well try again, as he took a deep breath.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" He roared out as loud as he could.

This finally did the trick as many of the guild then jumped in shock from the loud yell by their Guild Master. This also included Natsu who jumped to his feet and unintentionally entered his Super Saiyan state as he go into a fighting position, only to clam down when he noticed it was just Makarov who did the yell, getting him to relax and powering down. Seeing this got the girls and a few others to sweat drop from this.

Makarov couldn't help but have a smug smile, finally grabbing everyone's attention. With all eyes on him, the small old Guild Master of Fairy Tail then went on to speak.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I have something to tell you all." Makarov started to say to them all.

"What is it Gramps?" Natsu spoke up, getting the small old man to look at the pink haired Saiyan with a blank stare.

"I'm getting to that," Makarov told the Fire Dragon Slayer, before he turned his look back on everyone else again as he went on, "I received mail from Crocus. It appears that Fairy Tail has been invited to attend the King's birthday celebration that's happening tomorrow." He told them all.

Hearing this got all of the Mages in the building to be surprised. The King of Fiore wanted them all to come to his party? Some of them like Erza, Lucy, and Kagura saw this as a huge honor. Others were merely confused as to why the King of the nation wanted them to take part.

"Is it just Fairy Tail that's been invited?" Mira asked the small old man, who shook his head from hearing the white haired woman's question.

"All guilds that have taken part of the Grand Magic Games and came to the defense of the city during the dragon attack have all been invited, if the letter sent to me is any indication." Makarov answered the white haired woman and everyone else, as the letter of invitation informed that similar letters were sent to many guilds in Fiore.

This also got Kagura and Millianna to widen their eyes in surprise, as the two women looked at one another from hearing this.

"Everyone back at Mermaid Heel must have gotten an invitation too then." Millianna guessed, as Kagura nodded in agreement. So their guild will no doubt be attending the celebration.

The purple haired swordswoman and the brown haired cat-like woman then turned their attention back to the Fairy Tail Guild Master as he continued with his words for the guild to hear.

"We will be attending the King's party, so it's best that every single one of you is in their best behavior when in Crocus. Do you understand, Natsu?" Makarov told them before staring at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who gained a tick mark from hearing only him being named.

"WHY AM I BEING SINGLED OUT?!" Natsu exclaimed with an annoyed expression, as the girls merely sweat dropped from hearing him shout that.

Makarov merely gave him a deadpanned stare, remembering the act of Natsu taking the Fiore King's crown, and not to mention the recent events of the pink haired male's new strength and blowing up the moon filling the small old man's head.

"…Anyway," Makarov went back to saying to everyone in the building, ignoring the annoyed look that Natsu had on his face, "Now that you are all now aware of this, return to your homes and get ready for the trip to Crocus. The next train that will take us there will be leaving soon." He casually warned them, knowing that it wasn't that much time for everyone to get ready.

And with that, the small old man merely jumped down from the bar before walking out of the guild hall to get ready; ignoring the wide eyed look everyone has from knowing the lack of time they all have to get ready.

So naturally it was no surprised when a minute later after Makarov left, everyone freaked out before many of them rushed out of the guild to get their things and to get to the train before it left for Crocus, with some of the guild member crashing into one another or punching one another out of the way.

Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Kagura, and Millianna merely sweat drop from seeing most of the others freaking out and in a rush like this. Natsu merely blinked in confusion from this whole thing, scratching his cheek as he saw the chaos.

"So… we're heading to Crocus?" The pink haired male questioned, as the six girls around him looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we should head home and get our things before the train takes off." Lucy told her pink haired boyfriend.

"I need to get ready!" Juvia exclaimed, as she was about to bolt off to head back to Fairy Hills to grab her necessaries for the trip.

Before she could however, Natsu grabbed her shoulder gently, getting the blue haired woman confused despite her liking the pink haired Saiyan touching her like that.

"I have an idea." Natsu told them with a large grin on his face. You know, the kind of grin that usually means him coming up with a rather absurd or reckless idea.

The six women blinked in confusion from this.

"And what may that be Natsu?" Erza asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, wondering what her lover wanted to come up with.

Natsu held out his left hand to her, as he smiled once more showing off his sharp teeth.

"Just hold on to my hand, and make sure all of you are also holding one to each other's hand also." The pink haired Saiyan told the blonde, white, red, purple, brown, and blue haired women, his smile still on his face.

The six females were confused, but they trusted Natsu with what ever idea he came up with. And with that in mind, Erza grabbed his hand, with Lucy grabbing her own, followed by Mira grabing Lucy's, Juvia grabbing her hand, then Kagura grabbed the Water Mage's hand, and finally Millianna grabbing a hold on Kagura's hand.

"Now what?" Kagura questioned, still somewhat puzzled by this method as Natsu smiled at her, which got a small blush to appear on her face despite her normal stoic face.

"Leave the rest to me." Natsu told her, as he then use his free hand and put two fingers on his forehead, his big smile still not leaving his face as he laugh a little.

Before any of the women knew it, the next thing they knew the group of seven then vanished completely from their spot, leaving behind an emptied spot where they once stood. Everyone else was too busy freaking and trying to pass the others to leave the guild to notice what just transpired.

 **There we go, chapter done. Looks like Natsu also knows the Instant Transmission as well, easy for traveling to far places if he wanted too.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again everyone! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: The Capital of Fiore**

Crocus, also known as the Flower Blooming Capital, was filled with life as the residents of the large city continued onward with their daily lives. Many were in preparations for the King's birthday, so while many people may not be allowed inside the palace and attend, the citizens of the large city still are rushing around to send the royalty of the palace gifts for the guards to deliver.

Near an opened plaza where a large water fountain was located, a few folks who were walking by were caught off guard when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer along with a red head, a blonde, a white haired, a blue haired, a purple haired, and brown haired women suddenly appeared in front of the water fountain. While the pink haired male had a smile on his face when he moved his two fingers that were placed on his forehead, the six women that were with him had wide comical eyes, before they let go of each other hands as the six women Mages looked around to find themselves in the city.

"…What just happened?!" Millianna shouted in surprised, moving her head around as she made sure that she was seeing their surroundings right.

"How are we in Crocus already?!" Lucy questioned loudly, as she knew they didn't fly really fast to the city with whatever Natsu did, so how did they end up in the city on the other end of the nation so fast?

Natsu couldn't help but laugh a little from seeing his lovers' frantic confusion, which got the six females to look at the pink haired Saiyan with confusion.

"I used Instant Transmission to bring us here." Natsu told his girlfriends.

Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Kagura, and Millianna merely blinked with utter puzzlement from the Fire Dragon Slayer's words.

"Natsu, we don't know what that is." Erza replied to him, as he chuckled from the red head words, guessing she did have a point with that.

"Well, it's a technique I learned form Goku when I saw him use it. If I can sense an energy located in any place, I can just teleport to that spot… or something like that," Natsu told them as he then crossed his arms while he thought of what the move actually does, "I don't know if it's teleportation or not, since I wasn't told what it exactly does, other than it gets me to whenever I need to go."

The women were surprised a bit to hear that their boyfriend now has such a technique at his disposal. If he could even be taught an ability like this by the other two Saiyans and God of Destruction, what else could he know the pink haired male has yet to show them?

"I have to say Natsu, that's a very impressive ability," Mira told him with a smile, getting him to snap out of his thinking as he looked over to the Take-Over Mage, "And you already practiced it so much to even take all of us with you is impressive."

Natsu laughed from her words while putting his hand to the back of his head, confusing the six women before he went on to speak.

"Actually, this was my first time trying it out. For all I knew it couldn't have worked or we would end up elsewhere." Natsu told them while still laughing with a happy smile plastered on his face.

*BONK*

"OW!" Natsu shouted as he clutched his now hurting head, courtesy of Erza who slammed her metallic gloved fist into the pink haired male's head. A noticeable tick mark was present on the red head;s forehead.

"You idiot! Why would you try something you never even practice before?!" Erza shouted at him for his stupidity. While at times it can be funny and adorable, sometimes it just deserved to be called out on.

"Come on Erza… I mean it worked didn't it? We are in Crocus after all." Natsu replied back at the red haired S-Class woman, while still rubbing his now sore head.

The woman couldn't help but sigh, as she knew he had a point there. But what he did was still idiotic, for all she knew they could have ended up somewhere dangerous. Sure, with Natsu's new planet busting strength the odds of that was very slime, but the chance was still there!

"Natsu-Sama! Are you okay?" Juvia questioned as she made her way over to where the pink haired Saiyan was still clutching his head from the blow he got from Erza's metallic glove. Seeing her concern got him to smile a little, before it turned into a full blown grin as he looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Natsu assured the worried blue haired woman, who let out a sigh of relief before she glared a bit over to where Erza was at, which noticed the overprotective glare she was sending her way, getting the red head to sweat drop a little from the Water Mage's expression.

Before anything else could happen, Lucy then spoke up, grabbing the others' attention as they looked at the blonde.

"Anyway, we should be getting going to the palace." The Celestial Mage reminded them, after all that was why they came to Crocus in the first place after all.

"Do we go straight to the palace?" Kagura questioned with slight confusion on her normally stoic expression, "I figured we wouldn't head to the palace until tomorrow when the King's celebration begins."

"But where else do we go? It's not like we booked a stay at a nearby inn or anything." Millianna questioned her fellow Mermaid Heel guild member. To the cat-like woman, she figured that if they were invited, then the palace probably would offer for its guests to stay with them.

"We could just try to see if the palace will let us in." Mira suggested. If the guards allowed them inside, then that meant they were meant to stay in the palace for the celebration. And if the guards turn them away, then that meant they have to stay elsewhere until tomorrow.

"That seems like a good idea," Erza thought the white haired woman's suggestion was the best idea for them to move. It was the only thing they could do at the moment. Motioning her hand, the red head then went on to speak once more, "Come on, we will head to the palace."

"Aye sir!" Natsu saluted the red head with Happy's usual catchphrase, which got a giggle from the women, including Kagura couldn't stop herself from finding her boyfriend's salute and words adorable to her.

With that, the group then head out towards the palace in the center of the large capital of Fiore.

It didn't take too long to arrive at their destination, as it wasn't like it was hard to spot the massive palace in the middle of the giant city. Making their way to the giant gates, Natsu couldn't help but remember the last time they all were here to celebrate their victory over Future Rogue and the dragons that were brought to their time by him. Not to mention a certain green haired Princess he remembered as well, getting a small blush to appear on his face. Luckily the others didn't notice it.

Two guards were present guarding the large gates that led to inside of the massive palace in the center of the massive capital of Fiore. The two were keeping an eye out for anything approaching them, before the two armored men noticed a small group consisting of one male and six females heading towards them. Narrowing theiry eyes, both men step forwards as the group approached them.

"Halt!" The guard on the lift started to speak, as Natsu and his girlfriends ceased their movements as they stood in front of the two guards, "What business brought you here?" He questioned them.

Willing to be the one to speak for then, Kagura walked forward as she stared back at the two guards with her usual expression on her face.

"We're here for the King's celebration." The purple haired swordswoman of Mermaid Heel answered the two armored men.

Both men gained a look of confusion as they looked at one another. They're here for the King's birthday celebration? These folks were a day early though, and things aren't even finished being decorated or prepared. However, they remember the orders given to them by Princess Hisui, if anyone who was invited showed up, they would let them in.

"…Alright, what guilds are you all from?" The guard on the right questioned, as only those who were from the guilds that were invited to show proof. If it was any nobleman or noblewoman, they would have a different way of identification to allow themselves in.

Hearing this question, the group of seven showed off their guild marks from their respective guilds on their bodies while the guards leaned in to get a better look at each of them. Seeing how five of them were from the winning guild Fairy Tail from the Grand Magic Games and two from the all female Mermaid Heel guild, this satisfied the two guards from the confirmed identification of these seven people.

"Alright, everything seems in the right order," The left guard responded to them, as he turned around and motioned for the one male and six females to follow him into the palace, "Follow me, I will take you to the King himself." He told them as he turned around to open the gates a bit for them all to go though.

Giving each other looks for a moment, the seven Mages then smiled at one another before they followed the left guard into the palace, as the large gates closed right behind them all.

This also left the right guard to watch over the entrance to the palace on his own until the other guard comes back after dropping the Mages off to their destination inside the palace. However, the armored man had a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at the door that his fellow guard and the Mages went through.

"…Why did the pink haired guy have a tail?" The guard left behind questioned with confusion. The brown haired woman he could understand since she had other cat-like features, but the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't have anything like that to make his brown tail make sense.

Meanwhile, back inside the palace, the guard continued to move onward to get to the King, while the Fairy Tail and Mermaid Hell wizards looked around as they walked down the large hallway.

"Whoa, they are going all out I see." Lucy stated when she saw the many decorations that filled the hallway, such as the banners for the celebration tomorrow that were hanged over their heads.

"Well, this is the birthday of the King of Fiore, so it would be shocking if they didn't go all out." Mira told the blonde Celestial Mage.

"What kind of food do you think they will serve?" Natsu questioned, as he then started to imagine large amounts of delicious meals for him to devour. The thought got the pink haired Saiyan to drool a little as a smile was on his face.

This got the women to sweat drop at their boyfriend's question and from the look on his face. Of course food would be his first thought about the celebration.

It didn't take too long before the group led by the guard arrived at yet another door that led into the throne room, as the armored man stopped walking as he turned around to look at the seven Mages from their respective guilds.

"The royalty of Fiore are behind this door. Be on your best behavior or else you will be forcefully removed from the palace grounds. Do you understand this?" The guard told the one young man and six women.

"We understand." Juvia replied to the armored guard, as Natsu frowned a little bit, thinking that he was not allowed to have fun with the royal family. But to not make the girls mad, he nodded as he too wished to be part of the celebration still.

Seeing everyone nod their heads, the guard turned back around to the doors, before pushing them open to bring him and the group of seven inside.

 **There we go, I think that's good for now. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone, I have returned once more to plague you all with another chapter for you all to either hate or think its okay. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight: The Royal Family**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Kagura, and Millianna widened their eyes in surprised when they saw the activity going on inside the throne room. Guards and workers were all around, setting up all kinds of things like tables, banners, and other similar furniture and decorations to give the large room a livelier look for the upcoming celebration of the King's birthday. The guard who was leading them paid no attention to their looks of surprise by how much effort they were all putting into the celebration tomorrow, figuring that they would get used to it very soon. Some of the working guards and workers in the room noticed the group of Mages, but then went back to their own work once more.

Looking ahead of them, Lucy had a large of smile appear on her face when she spotted a certain green haired woman along with her father and body guard.

"It's Hisui!" Lucy exclaimed happily, grabbing the others attention.

"Huh? Where?" Natsu questioned as he turned his head around in quick motion trying to spot the royal woman. Seeing his sudden excitement got the other girls to sweat drop.

Grabbing his head, Erza turned his head into the direction they were all going, with Natsu widening his eyes when he spotted the royal family.

There they were, up ahead of them near the throne itself discussing something with a few of the workers were none other than King Toma himself, with his crown on his head, the same one Natsu once stole but was forced to give back sometime after . Next to his right side was his daughter Hisui, who was wearing her usual royal garments. And last but not least Arcadios himself stood tall and ready next to both Toma and Hisui.

Natsu had to stop himself from running over to greet the royal family, more specifically to greet Hisui, but he didn't want the girls to get upset over him rushing his way over to them when the guard told them to behave.

Speaking of the guard, the armored man then stopped moving, getting the seven Mages attentions as he turned to speak to them once more.

"Wait here, I will inform them of your presence." The armored man ordered them.

With that said, the armored man then moved on towards the royal family not to far from where they were at. Seeing how they had a moment before they would be greeted by the family who ruled over Fiore, Kagura took another look around the throne room to see all of the decorations and all of the other necessaries being set up around them.

"All of this reminds me of the celebration we had after the victory over the dragon attack." The swordswoman from Mermaid Heel spoke, reminding them of the same party from the victory after the dragon attack that took place just right after their victory over the Grand Magic Games.

"Yeah, it does have that familiar feel to it." Juvia admitted, finding the celebration for tomorrow being set up similar.

"Well, I assume most celebrations from the royal family would have a familiar feel to each of them. It's not like most parties after all; it is the King's birthday." Erza stated to the others.

"That and they're much richer too to go all out." Millianna pointed out.

"That too." Ezra agreed with a nod.

"Had the King ever invited guilds to take part in celebrating his birthday before?" Lucy asked. As she thought about it, she couldn't recall if any magic guilds had ever have the honor of attending the celebration of a royal family member unless it was a wedding or something like celebrating a victory over a great danger like the dragon attack.

"I don't think so," Mira answered the blonde Celestial Mage, as the white haired woman tried to think about it some more, "At least not from what I can recall."

"If that's true, then we should be even more honored that they were invite us and the other guilds to take part in celebrating the King's birthday," Erza told them with a smile on her face, before she started to turn towards their pink haired boyfriend, "Don't you agree Natsu-?"

She stopped herself as she and the other women then noticed the Fire Dragon Slayer was no longer at their side, and instead was near some of workers nearby who looked to be struggling to lift some of the larger supplies meant for the throne itself. Wanting to call out to him about not staying at their spot, the six women overheard Natsu speaking to the struggling workers.

"Do you need help with that?" Natsu asked, as the few workers stopped their attempt to lift the supplies to take a breather. Luckily one of them was able to recover quick enough to answer the curious Fire Dragon Slayer.

"A little help would be nice," The recovered decorative worker told him, "But I don't know how much help you will be, considering how heavy this stuff here is-."

He was cut off when he and the others workers made a noise of shock when they saw Natsu effortlessly hold it all up with just one hand over his head. Not noticing their shock, Natsu smiled at them.

"So where does this go?" Natsu asked with his smile still on his face.

Getting over their shock, at least somewhat, the workers motioned for him to follow them to show them him where to place it. Seeing him aiding the workers got the six women watching this exchange to gain a small smile on their faces, happy to see how Natsu was willing to help out the guards and workers here to set things up. Though, they also figured that Natsu may be doing this just to help with his own boredom at the moment to avoid staying still.

They couldn't think about this further as a new voice grabbed their attention once more.

"Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel, it's good to see you again." Turning their direction to the voice, the six women were greeted by none other than Princess Hisui herself, who had a smile on her face.

"Hisui!" Lucy exclaimed with joy as she and Hisui shared a hand shake with wide smiles on their faces, "It's good to see you again after such a while."

"The pleasure is all mine Lucy; it's good to see you and your friends again," Hisui replied to the blonde as they ended the hand shake, "I will admit, I'm a bit surprised that you are all here already. After all, the celebration won't begin until tomorrow. Is the rest of your guilds with you as well?"

The six women shook their heads, as Mira started to explain.

"Everyone else is still getting ready to come to Crocus." Mira informed the green haired female, who got more confused.

"I assume you all were already out and about when you were informed of the invitation then?" Hisui asked, since she figured the six Mages before them were already out on jobs and closer to Crocus when they got the news. How else would they be here already? It wasn't like they could travel that fast from their respective cities and guilds.

"Actually no, we were all at Magnolia when we got the invitation." Millianna informed her, which surprised the woman.

"Really?" Hisui asked with surprised, "Then how did you managed to show up here in Crocus so fast then?"

"We have Natsu-Sama to thank for that." Juvia explained to her with a large smile on her face.

The moment the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's name was mentioned, Hisui eyes widened with surprise, and what appears to he hope and excitement which didn't go unnoticed by the six other women.

"Natsu's here? Where, if I may be allowed to ask?" Hisui asked, as she looked around trying to spot the pink haired male.

"He's over there." Kagura told her, pointing in a direction to which the green haired woman followed.

Like the swordswoman from Mermaid Heel stated, Natsu was over near some of the other workers helping to set up tables, mainly doing all of the work due to his greater strength than all of the workers and guards combined. Seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer got a smile to appear on Hisui's face, however confusion then took place, which didn't go unnoticed by the other women.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" Erza asked her, seeing the puzzlement expression on Hisui.

"…I don't remember him having a tail." Hisui managed to reply, seeing the brown tail of the pink haired male wiggling all around behind him like it had no care in the world. Well until a moment later when Natsu used his tail to help carry a few things for the workers as well, shocking them as well from seeing the tail he had.

The other women were a bit nervous from her spotting that detail, thinking that the green haired woman wouldn't be ready to be told that Natsu was apparently an alien from outer space from a now extinct race of warriors.

"Oh, that? He had that for a while now." Lucy tried to assure the woman, who looked more confused.

"How did he get a tail though? He didn't have that before last time I saw him." Hisui asked as she turned her head back to the direction of the other female Mages.

"Uh… that's actually a long story," Mira informed the confused green haired woman, "When we have the time, we'll be sure to tell you exactly what happened for him to have that."

"I see, I guess I can wait for an answer until then." Hisui felt satisfied from that. Besides, Natsu having a tail made him look more adorable in her opinion. She didn't know why, but it did. Thinking of that got a small blush to appear on the royal woman's face.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other women, as they saw how she seemed to react when it came to Natsu.

 _'Could it be…?'_ All six of the women thoughts to themselves, before their eyes widened when they made the connection, which was impressive since they didn't have much to go on, but since they themselves have acted like this, they knew a woman in love when they see it.

This was all Lucy needed to know before the blonde then walked up to the green haired woman before she started to speak up once more.

"Why don't we go greet Natsu? I'm sure he'll like to see you as well." Lucy suggested to the green haired woman, who was a bit surprised by the suggestion, before realizing that she has yet to greet Natsu like she did with the women here.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be rude of me not to say hello." Hisui agreed with the blonde Celestial mage.

With that said, Lucy and Hisui then headed over to where Natsu was at, leaving the other girls behind in their same spot. Seeing how it was just them now, Kagura turned to look at Erza.

"I guess Lucy noticed it too." The purple haired woman stated to the red head referring to seeing how Hisui seems to have feelings for their boyfriend as well, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think we all did." Erza replied back to the other woman.

"Uh, if I may ask, not to sound rude or anything, but are you sure we should be trying to help the Princess get with Natsu too?" Millianna asked, as she figured a few of them like Erza and Kagura would be against the idea of having more women vowing to the pink haired Saiyan.

"Of course," Mira stated to the brown haired cat-like woman, "Everyone deserve to be with the one they love. We shouldn't allow our own jealousy or feelings to get in the way. If anyone can give love to all of us, Natsu can. And that won't change even if Hisui accepts him. Besides, knowing Natsu I wouldn't be surprised if he himself has feelings for her as well."

"Juvia agrees with Mira," Juvia started to say, as she dramatically started to continue, "Juvia doesn't care if more women end p being with her beloved! If it means Natsu-Sama being happy, then Juvia will happily accept more women to accept his love!"

"Will Hisui even approve though? Our kind of relationship isn't exactly accepted." Millianna questioned. It was one thing if it was just a woman like them, but this was the Princess of an entire nation with seventeen million people. Millianna couldn't give a darn on how everyone else may react or think, but someone like Hisui may think differently.

"If she truly does love Natsu as we do, then she wouldn't care how everyone else thinks about us." Erza replied back to her cat-like friend.

With those words spoken, they all turned to see Natsu and Lucy talking to Hisui. From their spots, they could see a small blush appear on Natsu's face from whatever the green haired woman may have said, though the Princess didn't seem to notice. This brought a smile to their faces, they have no doubt that this will end up happily for them all.

 **I will admit, this chapter was a pain to write, mainly since I'm stuck on how to get through this part before heading to the main action once more where I am prepared for. But I am getting closer to bypass this struggle, so don't worry, things are going nicely.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to turn New Jersey into a nuclear wasteland? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	29. Chapter 29

**It's been a month since I've updated I know, it should be noted that I suck at keeping regular updates on some of my stories. It's something that I need to work on I know, but here's another chapter for you all to judge to make up for it. Unless it doesn't, then that's okay too.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine: Night in Crocus**

'UNKNOWN LOCATION'

The charred black and green landscape where E.N.D resides within in his other half's body, the black winged demon couldn't help but have his eyes widened in excitement and interest as he continued to watch through the eyes of Goku and Vegeta, seeing the battle they along with Future Trunks and that Mai woman were fighting in against not only Goku Black, but also the Zamasu that naturally resided in this ruined future the two Saiyans he was watching through went too.

But what excited the Fel Demon more than anything, was about the fact he just learned from Goku Black during his fight with Vegeta after being healed by Zamasu.

 **"Heh… heheheheheh... hahahahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THE SAIYAN TRAIT COULD BE USED IN A WAY LIKE THAT!"** E.N.D laughed and shouted in pure joy, happy to learn of this new information.

The demon managed to calm down a bit as he looked through the black clouds that allowed them to see through the eyes of the two full blooded Saiyans again, his large grin still present on his face as he continued to watch the battle taking place.

 **"This is it; this may be the key I needed for Natsu and me to be whole again. Now that Natsu's Saiyan traits and powers are no longer being oppressed by Earthland's magical atmosphere, thank Beerus for that, all I need to do is wait it out. I now understand it all now. With this natural Saiyan trait, for each injury Natsu receives and is healed of, everything between us, from our mind, body, all the way down to the cellular level, slowly merges back. Due to how long our separation has been, it will no doubt take a long while before anything actually happens,"** E.N.D laughed out loud once more as his grin remained, **"But that's fine, at least now I know I just need to wait it out. Until then…"**

E.N.D turned back to the black clouds that were showing what Goku and Vegeta were seeing and hearing, as the two Saiyans from Earth along with Vegeta's future grown kid and the girl, were quickly being overpowered by the divine being in the other Saiyan's body and the immortal Kai.

 **"I will continue to learn all I can from you Saiyans. And both you as well Goku Black, Zamasu, what other secrets will I learn from you I wonder?"** E.N.D stated and questioned to himself, his grin still present on his face.

He now knew the secret for him and Natsu to become one again, all he need to do is wait until the time comes for their merge to finally happen. Until then, the Fel Demon will continue to learn as much as he can from the vision of Goku and Vegeta.

'PALACE MERCURIUS'

"Whoa!" Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Kagura and Millianna couldn't help but awe aloud when they saw the large garden outside of the palace that will also be in used during the celebration taking place tomorrow.

Earlier, Hisui offered the seven Mages from Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel to show them around the palace to show what sections of the palace were being allowed to be used for tomorrow's celebration of the King's birthday. Currently, they were now outside being shown the gardens of the palace. Already there were many decorations and other sets up like tables and chairs, and even a few games that were all up and ready for tomorrow. Many workers and guards were still setting more things up however, as they wanted to go all out for the King's birthday tomorrow. They won't accept anything less.

"Wow, you all are sure going all out." Millianna stated to the green haired Princess, who merely smiled at the brown haired cat-like woman.

"Of course, it is my father's birthday tomorrow. We always try to go all out when it comes to celebrations like this, when we have the time to set them up that is." Hisui informed them all, as the celebration after the victory over the Dragons wasn't as crazy as this event, mainly because they didn't have the time to go all out for it.

"I can't wait for it; I want to see what kind of food that would be served." Natsu admired, as he drooled a little from the thought of delicious food being served for him to eat.

The women merely sweat dropped from seeing this expression, though in a way they did find it all cute. Only Hisui blush a little in surprise from the thought entering her mind, but luckily she was able to hide it before Natsu could notice. The other females did however, but they choose to not call out on it.

"Hey Hisui, what time tomorrow exactly will the party start?" Lucy asked the green haired woman, who turned around with a smile on her face to look at the blonde.

"It will start early in the morning. Tomorrow will no doubt be an all day celebration." Hisui informed the blonde Celestial Mage and the others. The green haired royal women had no doubt that tomorrow will be a busy day throughout the entire time.

"I see, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time. And if needed, I will help out with maintaining order in case the guilds get to wild." Erza volunteered, knowing how the rest of their guild and a few others can get when it came to partying.

"I'm sure that's unneeded Erza." Mira told the red head as she and the others sweat dropped a little from hearing the red haired woman say that. Natsu didn't as he was looking around the garden, seeing all the stuff being set up tomorrow.

His eyes widened as he saw one of the games already set up not too far from where he and the girls were at. His more child-like side coming out and taking over, the pink haired Saiyan couldn't help but run over to where the game was at with excitement, wanting to try it out.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other seven women, with the six girlfriends of Natsu widening their eyes as they saw their boyfriend run off in an excited manner as if he was a little kid in a candy store.

"Natsu-Sama wait!" Juvia called out, thinking that they couldn't just run off to explore on their own like that.

"Its fine," Hisui assured the blue haired girl and the others, getting the six females to turn back around to look at the still smiling green haired woman, "He's allowed to look around if he pleases. Soldier sand guards are all around the palace and gardens, so he won't remain unseen in case you're wondering."

This seemed to help calm the six women down, as they all looked at one another.

"Well, if it's fine, then I guess there's no trouble then." Kagura stated. If the Princess was alright with Natsu going off on his own in the palace and gardens, then there was no need to be alarmed. Besides, they can just go find him when needed.

"Yeah, that's right." Lucy agreed with the blue haired Water Mage with a smile. She had confidence that Natsu won't get into trouble.

Though to be fair, considering how strong Natsu was now, if he did get into trouble, the blonde and the other five girlfriends of the Fire Dragon Slayer figured that he would not be able to be stopped by any of the guards and soldiers here at all.

"May I continue to show you all around?' Hisui asked them, wondering if they wished to see what else the palace managed to set up for tomorrow, or if they wanted to have a break.

Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Kagura and Millianna looked over to see Natsu over at the game with one of the workers telling him that it wasn't playable yet, which got the pink haired male to hang his head in disappointment for a moment before he recovered and went to see if any other game that was set up is ready to be messed with. Seeing how it was now just them ladies, the six women then turned to look at the green haired Princess, wanting discuss about the Fire Dragon Slayer with her.

"Hey Hisui, may we talk to you about something?" Mira requested to her, getting the green haired Princess to look at the white haired woman in confusion.

"Sure, what may you ask of me?" Hisui answered and asked back, wondering what they wanted to talk to her about.

The other six women merely looked at one another before smiles appeared on their faces, before they went on to talk to her about the Fire Dragon Slayer.

'LATER, AT NIGHT'

It was now late at night for the denizens of the Capital City of Fiore, with many already hitting the hay and falling asleep. Many people in the city were excited for the next morning, as the King's birthday was tomorrow. Sure, many folks were not given the honor of attending the celebration in the Palace; people were still excited for what came tomorrow.

In the palace itself, some like the King for example were already asleep while others like Arcadios were still awake and keeping watch over the palace along with many other guards and soldiers who were still up and running to do their duty. As for the Mages from Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel, they were all given their own respective rooms to sleep in for the night, after helping out with getting things ready for tomorrow after their little exploration and chat with Hisui. Natsu thankfully was kept out of trouble during his own time exploring the gardens and attempting to try out the games that were set up only to be denied by the workers who set them up. They too were now asleep comfortable in bed, waiting for tomorrow to come as their respective guilds and friends would no doubt be here in the morning.

Sleeping peacefully couldn't be said for Hisui, who was in her own room wide awake, wearing only a white nightgown while she was in her bed. The green haired Princess was unable to fall asleep, mainly due to the conversation she had with the other six women earlier in the day still fresh on her mind.

 _'A harem? All six of them are in a harem with Natsu?'_ She thought to herself, still surprised from what she found out from the other six women, but also what they suggested to her, _'And they want me to be a part of it too? Was my feelings that easy to read?'_

Hisui couldn't help but sit straight up from her bed, seeing how she was unable to fall asleep anytime soon at the moment. The green haired woman took a deep breath as she relayed what she was told in her mind.

 _'Okay, let's take a step back. First, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Kagura and Millianna apparently love Natsu, they all are dating him thus basically being in a harem for him, they know of my own feelings for him, and they want me to also be a part of the harem. …That sounds crazy now that I think about it all at once.'_ Hisui thought to herself.

She turned her lead to look at where the glass doors to her balcony was at, seeing through the glass parts of it to see the night sky outside adorn with stars. She would say moon, but after witnessing it combust from nothing, it was no longer present in the sky. She still wondered what happened exactly that caused it to happen, as she would need to discuss that with her father and the ministers about the moon exploding once her dad's birthday is over with.

Shaking her head from that thought for now, her mind drifted back to the whole harem thing involving the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who now had a brown tail for some reason. Sure, back in older times those of the royal family in nations, some Princes and Kings had form harems to have more heirs. But nowadays that kind of relationship has been, while not illegal in Fiore, shown to be frown down upon, and the woman could understand why. It wasn't traditional, nor was it ever shown to be a good thing in history, as again harems normally either formed by royalty who needed more heirs, or were by awful men who merely had women as slaves to do whatever they pleased with them.

 _'Would it really be worth it?'_ Hisui wondered as she looked back up at the ceiling of her room, closing her eyes as she tried to remember when and why exactly she started to fall for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

For others, one may wonder how a woman like her would even find attractive or charming in the young man known as Natsu Dragneel. It was clear that he wasn't the smartest of the bunch, nor one of the well mannered ones, especially when it came to eating. He was the one who would seem to be the one to get into the most trouble as well.

However, in her eyes there was much more to him than his flaws. He was brave, as shown during the dragon attack after the Grand Magic Games. Natsu was willing to fight against the beasts that would always be seen as nearly unstoppable. He inspired people during that to fight on to win and protect those they care about. From seeing his actions in the Games, from his actions when he was back underground fighting against the Garou Knights, and from his actions during the fight against Future Rogue and the dragons, he would always do what is right and fight for those he cares about, even if his life is on the line. He was kind, even if he can come off as rude occasionally albeit unintentional. Bonus was that he was able to look adorable and handsome, but honestly those weren't too big of a factor in her eyes, even if they did help on the eyes as shallow as it sounded. Natsu seemed like someone who one could always rely on even in their darkest times, he would give it his all to defend and protect those he cherished. Despite the flaws he may have, there was no doubt in her mind that his heart was pure, and thus he himself was pure. A force of good that will give everything he had to take down anything that would cause harm to innocent people.

A smile formed on her face as she looked back down at her lap.

"…Yeah… it would be worth it…" She muttered to herself, knowing what she had to do, her mind making a decision.

The green haired woman then got up from her bed, allowing her whole body to be shown with her white nightgown hugging her impressive body. She started to make her way to her door, intending on making it official tonight.

Hisui managed to make her way out of her room and managed to go down the long hallway where the other rooms where the Mages were at. The guards who were still up in the hallway were a bit surprise to see the Princess still awake, but they didn't do anything unless she was trying to do something she wasn't allowed to by the King.

The green haired female managed to arrive at the door where Natsu's room was in, and thus where the pink haired male was in as well. She knew he was probably still asleep, but she needed to do this. The woman couldn't afford to wait since tomorrow would be too busy for her to try anything. Hisui couldn't help but blush a little in embarrassment, feeling somewhat dirty for some reason for doing this.

Shaking her head from that thought, she steeled her nerves before knocking on the door loud enough to stir the sleeping occupation on the other side.

A tired groan was heard by her from the others side of the door, showing that Natsu had indeed had manage to be awaken from her knocking. It only took another moment for the Fire Dragon Slayer to arrive at the door before opening it, allowing himself to be seen by the green haired Princess.

His eyes widened a little in surprise to see it was none other than the Princess herself at the door, while Hisui herself was blushing a bit from seeing him only in his boxers, as his tail was slowly wiggling right behind him.

"Hisui?" Natsu questioned in surprise, not expecting the green haired woman to still be up at this hour, nor was he expecting her to show up to his door. If he had, he would at least put on his knee length trousers. He couldn't help but blush a bit himself from seeing her only in her nightgown.

Despite her face lightening up due to seeing him not wearing much, Hisui refused to back down as she managed to steady herself as she looked directly into the pink haired male's eyes.

"Natsu, may I come in?" Hisui requested politely, getting the pink haired Saiyan to snap out of his surprise and thoughts as he looked back at her.

"Oh, yeah sure. What's up?" Natsu questioned as he moved out of the way for her to enter the room.

Hisui smiled as she walked into the room, with Natsu closing the door right behind them, blocking the rest of the palace off.

To put it short, let's just say thing escalated much more between them than Hisui originally planned, but she wouldn't complained as their feelings were confirmed between them.

And as they were busy throughout the night, the rest of the inhabitants in the palace continued to sleep peacefully for the big day tomorrow…

…Unaware of the threat that was drawing closer to their world.

 **There we go, chapter done.**

 **I would like to finally tell you guys that next chapter is when we will get back into the action. Yes I know, finally. I'm sure most of you care about the fighting and the action more than the romance between Natsu and the girls. I know I could have just skipped all of that and just have it implied it happened, but in my opinion, that would just have been too lazy and lame, and I don't want to be that lazy when it comes to things like that.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to build a beach house in North Korea? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	30. Chapter 30

**An update?! What is this sorcery?! This has to be a dream right?!**

 **Nope! I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty: Party Crasher**

"HUH?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE BEFORE US?!" Sting shouted in shock as he looked at the grinning Natsu who was holding a plate of food happily. Next to him were Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Mira who were each holding either a plate of food themselves to enjoy or just a drink. Or in Erza's case a strawberry cheesecake.

It's now early in the morning in the city of Crocus, but for the palace it was filled with activity. The guilds who participated in the Grand Magic Games had arrive late last night, and were all now present in the large palace. Currently everyone was mostly out in the garden to eat and enjoy themselves.

The rest of Fairy Tail became the first to arrive, most of them not too surprised to see Natsu and the girls already here considering the pink haired Saiyan's speed, figuring that he just grabbed the girls and took off to Crocus yesterday without any of them noticing. Following them was the rest of Mermaid Heel, who were surprised to see Kagura and Millianna already present before them, but figured that since they were with Fairy Tail they merely went with them, completely unaware that both of the Mermaid Heel members arrived before the rest of the Fairy Tail guild did thanks to Natsu. Since then, Kagura and Millianna were currently chatting with their guild at the moment. Then Sabertooth was next to show up before the rest of the guilds who participated during the Grand Magic Games and who helped aided against the dragon attack.

However as Sting ran into Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mira and Juvia, the White Dragon Slayer soon came to realize that Natsu and the girls managed to arrive to the city much sooner compared to everyone else.

"Oh it's easy! I just teleported us here." Natsu casually told them. Granted he still wasn't sure if it was teleportation that the Instant Transmission did or was something else, but he just went with it.

"…How could you say that so casually?" Sting couldn't help but question, still not used to the fact that Natsu before him was some kind of alien from outer space or at least part of a race of aliens from outer space.

"Don't worry; it's nothing to make a big deal about it." Mira assured the blonde young man, who only looked at the white haired woman with a blank stare on his face.

"It's hard not to considering not even a couple of months ago he didn't used to be this strong or could do stuff like that." Sting pointed out. Besides unlike the Fairy Tail guild he wasn't around Natsu twenty four seven for the past month to get used to it like the rest of them did. He only saw him once since they ran into one another in that town they were passing by from a job they did.

"Relax, you'll get used to it." Erza casually told the Guild Master of Sabertooth with a smile on her face.

Only Lucy and Juvia were a bit more understanding as to why Sting still wasn't used for Natsu being so strong now, and they couldn't blame him. Really the whole thing about Natsu being part of a now near extinct warrior race and how powerful he's gotten would be unsettling for anyone else.

Natsu was too busy finishing the food on his plate to pay attention what else Sting was saying, only to be brought back from his daze when he saw that he ran out of food already.

"Oh, I'll be right back guys I need to go get more food." Natsu told his girlfriends who were present and Sting before he took off to the nearest table where more of the food was at.

"Hey don't go hogging it all to yourself!" Sting shouted before he too ran after the pink haired Saiyan to get food as he didn't get any yet.

That just left Erza, Mira, Lucy and Juvia as they couldn't help but either sweat drop from seeing that or merely laughed a little, finding it a bit funny and adorable when it came to Natsu and his enjoyment of food.

Elsewhere during the party, Makarov was seen discussing with the Lamia Scale Guild Master Bob and the Quatro Cerberus Guild Master Goldmine about whatever came to mind. Currently they were discussing about the whole party and celebration for the King who was said to appear soon to speak with everyone present.

"It's nice to be back here in Crocus again, this time without some kind of competition or danger going around." Goldmine told the other two Guild Masters of their respective guilds.

"Yes, it's great to have been invited by the royal family for the King's birthday. It's such a high honor if you ask me." Bob told the other two with a smile on his face, as he was also happy to see so many cute Mages around, which had crept the other two out a bit not going to lie.

"True, I just hope everyone behaves and don't get into trouble." Makarov admitted, mainly concerned over a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who was now capable of blowing up moons. Yes he still hasn't gotten over that, but could anyone blame him?

"I'm sure it will be fine Makarov." Goldmine told his friend, as he moved his head to look at his guild members as well as everyone else.

Right now the light brown haired man noticed Bacchus challenging a drinking contest with Cana of Fairy Tail with neither of them getting alcohol poisoning in anyway shape or form somehow. Not too far he could be the others of his guild happily drinking to their own or were chatting with other members of other guilds. His eyes then spotted over towards where Natsu, Sting, Gray and Lyon were at, with Natsu trying to push the other three males out of the way so he could get food.

When he saw the pink haired male however, the man got confused.

"Hey Makarov…" Goldmine started to say, grabbing Makarov's attention as well as Bob's as they looked at the light brown haired man.

"Yes Goldmine?" Makarov asked as Goldmine leaned closer towards him and Bob.

"Did your Fire Dragon Slayer always have that brown tail and I just haven't noticed?" Goldmine questioned, his eyes moving back towards where the pink haired Saiyan could be spotted arguing about something with Gray and Sting, while Lyon looked puzzled as he too saw the brown tail that Natsu possessed.

This got Makarov to freeze a little as he turned to look at where Natsu, Gray, Sting and Lyon were at not too far from where they were at. Bob also looked only to see that Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer indeed had a brown tail like that of a monkey.

"Oh? When did he have that?" Bob questioned, never having seen one on the pink haired male before.

"That's… well it's a LONG story." Makarov merely replied back to the two other Guild Masters, puzzling them even more as well as making them more curious.

However before they could press it further, the noise of a speaker and microphone grabbed everyone's attention in the gardens either they be Mages or noblemen or noblewomen, as they all turned to see the nearby stage with Arcadios on it along with multiple guards.

Seeing all eyes on him, the black haired Knight went on to speak as everyone listened intensely to his words.

"Everyone, on behalf of the King of Fiore, I thank you all for attending today's special celebration. Many of you have been present when the attack of the dragons happened with some of you having been able to participate in the Grand Magic Games beforehand. Thanks to your efforts, the Kingdom of Fiore was protected and saved. And for that, I would like to thank you all for that." The man told them all, trying to do his best at this speech before the King took stage.

He didn't have to wait too long as the black haired Knight went on to finish.

"And with further ado, I herby introduce you all… the King and Princess of Fiore!" Arcadioes exclaimed.

With that, many in the crowd cheered with those who were Mage cheering much louder considering their personalities. With a few more guards around them, King Toma and Princess Hisui have made themselves up onto the stage for all to see, both of them having smiles on their faces as they waved to the people before them.

Hisui managed to spot Natsu in the crowd, as she managed to send him a small smile to which the pink haired male managed to noticed, smiling softly himself as he waved at her. Nobody else really noticed this kind of exchange between the two except for Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Kagura and Millianna as they knew what happened last night between their boyfriend and the green haired woman much to the Princess's embarrassment.

Back with the King, he saw the crowd cheering quiet down, allowing him to speak. Clearing his throat, the small royal man went to do just that.

"Everyone, as Arcadios has stated beforehand, thank you all for attending today, it's an honor for you all to be here. Ever since the attack of the dragons and the Grand Magic Games, I can tell many of you have grown stronger since that time. And everyday I think that if it weren't for you all to help aid against the dragons, then none of us would even be here. So it is my honest honor to welcome you all to this celebration, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves!" King Toma exclaimed with joy.

With that, he raised his fist up with a smile on his face.

"CHEERS!" He shouted, his joy not fading in the slightest.

"CHEERS!" Nearly everyone in the crowd below also shouted in return, planning to enjoy themselves at the King's birthday celebration.

With that, both the King and Princess went to leave the stage along with the guards accompanying them, and everyone went back to doing their own or in the noblemen and noblewomen cases chat with the King.

Hisui, seeing how that was done and over with, looked around to see Natsu back with Kagura and Millianna, with all three of them blushing due to the others in Mermaid Heel seeing and figuring out their relationship, not really bothered by the fact that the two women were dating the same male along with others. Seeing this, Hisui smiled as she started to make her way over towards the pink haired Saiyan.

Nearby, a nobleman was seen smiling with a few of his fellow noblemen and noblewoman from the sight, enjoying himself a bit better than he thought considering how unruly the Mages from the guilds could tend to be.

"Ah… this is pretty enjoyable." He spoke to the others with him.

"It sure is, I will admit I didn't think it would be this well behaved considering the presence of the guilds." The other nobleman replied back.

"True, but at least they're behaving." A noblewoman told the others, getting them to nod in agreement.

Yes this was all fine… until one of the nobleman spotted something in the sky, leaning closer and squinting his eyes to get a better look, confusing the others around him from his sudden action.

"…What the f**k is that?" He questioned albeit a bit more rudely than he had meant for it too.

 **(Cue: "Disruption" by Antti Martikainen)**

No one else spoke as before they knew it a faint loud noise of an engine caught there as well as everyone else's attention, everyone ceasing their activity as they felt the loud noise getting louder and louder as if it was getting closer.

"What the heck?" Elfman questioned as he was chatting with Lisanna and Mira who went to talk to her siblings earlier.

"What is that noise?" Yuka questioned while near Jura, Toby and their Guild Master Ooba, with all of them looking confused and a bit worried from the sudden noise.

A loud yell got everyone's attention as they all saw Wendy looked up only to see something large slowing descending from the sky and right towards Crocus. Chelia and Romeo were near her as they also spotted the giant object in the sky.

Turning their heads, everyone also looked in their direction only to widen their eyes in shock by what they were seeing, none more so than Natsu as he also sensed a rather large energy emitting from the thing they were seeing.

For the rest of Crocus, everyone was going on with their day as they were celebrating in place of the King's birthday even if they were unable to attend the party itself in the palace. However that ended when a shadow of something large slowly descended and hovered over the city, getting everyone to look up only to be shocked and horrified by what they were seeing.

It was a certain large circular shaped spaceship as it hovered over the city below as it slowly moved passed it. With the large artillery and other weapons visible on the bulbs of it to the black, silver and green color scheme of it, it was sight that none thought they would ever see as it went pass the city while lowering itself closer to the ground for landing.

It didn't land too far from the large capital city of Fiore as the mighty engine of the ship ceased, only for the top of the vessel to open up allowing thousands of soldiers to fly right out of it before landing onto the ground, surrounding the vessel as they all waited for future orders or were scouting with their scouters they had on.

And the last one to emerge from the ship before landing onto the ground was the commander of the ship and the armed forces itself, Aellir.

"So… this is the planet where that large power source was detected?" Aellir questioned as he spotted the large city in the distance, getting a bored expression on his face from seeing how the energies he was sensing over there was nothing compared to his soldiers. But ignoring that for the time being, they had a job to do.

Pointing his hand towards the city not too far from them, Aellir went on to give orders to his forces.

"Soldiers! Our target is here somewhere on this planet! It may be hiding itself from being notice, so do whatever you can to draw it back out! Wipe out any enemy that stands before you! We'll find this power and destroy it if we must and take this world for Lord Felazar!" Aellier finished giving the orders.

His soldiers cheered and shouted "Yes sir!" in response, prepared to lay waste to the nearby city and any life to hunt down the large power they detected a few days ago.

 **And here we go, the start of the battle. Finally we're getting back to the action, since I'm sure most of you think that it can't be a Dragon Ball crossover if there's no fighting or action.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	31. Chapter 31

**What's up?**

 ***Proceeds to get gunned down by the readers, as I then run back to by bullet riddled body.***

 **Yeah, yeah, I'm a terrible author who can't seem to focus on all of his other stories. But I'm back with another chapter this time for you all to enjoy.**

 **Or to hate. Whatever works for you honestly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty One: Against Aellir**

What was once a day of people enjoying themselves and celebrating the birthday of the King was now over as everyone were confused, worried, or flat out freaking out from the massive space ship that just landed not far from the city of Crocus. Needless to say no one had any idea what was going on.

"What was that?!" Gray shouted, having no idea what the ship could be, and since he has seen a lot of crap recently with the whole Natsu being part of an alien race of warriors now extinct thing, not to mention the whole God of Destruction who blows up planets for a living is a cat who loves food, this was surprising for him.

"It looked like it landed on the outskirts of the city." Kagura guessed, seeing how it started to descend downward towards the ground as it hovered over the city a few moments ago.

Natsu remained still as he could sense the rather large energy he was picking up not to mention the thousands of other albeit much smaller energies that were coming from the direction where the large circular-like ship was located at. The pink haired Saiyan had a bad feeling about this, but that only made him gain a look of sternness and determination. If these aliens or whatever they were, were a threat then he will take care of them.

Seeing the look he had, Erza couldn't help but speak up towards her boyfriend.

"Natsu-?" The red head started to speak towards him, puzzled by the expression he had.

However she was unable to finish as before anyone knew it, Natsu took off into the air towards the direction where the ship had landed at an incredible high speed, shocking everyone else who were unaware of Natsu now possessing such ability and speed, which was basically everyone other than Fairy Tail, Kagura and Millianna, as Hisui has yet to see his new abilities until now.

"What the heck?! Since when could the Salamander fly?!" Bacchus shouted in shock near the rest of his guild, dropping his mug of beer from the sight as did some others who were present.

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail, plus Kagura, Millianna, and Hisui were much more worried as they realized that Natsu was going to face whatever this potential threat was on his own. They needed to hurry and go after him! They can't let him face against the threat by himself!

Outside the city, one of the soldiers' scouters started to pick up a high power level, as did many others soldiers started to detect the same thing.

"What is that?" One of them questioned, as they saw the level rising to the point that their scouters went blank due to how high the energy they were detecting was, shocking nearly the whole thousands of them.

Aellir was more interested than surprised however, as he looked over in the direction where the fast approaching energy was coming from, seeing that it came from the city.

And before anyone knew it, Natsu then arrived by crashing into the ground which caused a few dozens soldiers around him to be sent flying back from the force of impact. Looking up, Natsu glared at all the soldiers around him as well as the blue skinned wearing the different armor compared to everyone else around him.

"Hey you, with the one horn coming out of your head! Are you the guy in charge here?" Natsu exclaimed out loud enough for Aellir far in the back near the large ship to look towards the newly pink haired arrival before him and his forces.

However the blue skinned one horned commander widen his eyes in slight surprise when he saw the brown tail sticking out behind the Fire Dragon Slayer, as it moved around freely.

 _'A Saiyan?'_ Aellir thought to himself in surprised. He thought they were wiped out years ago aside from a few. Unless…, _'Could it be? Is this the Saiyan who defeated Frieza?'_

Aellir's expression hardened as he face the pink haired Saiyan, putting aside his surprise that more of that race was apparently still around.

"To think that a Saiyan would be here on a planet like this. Tell me, are you the one who defeated Frieza by chance?" Aellier questioned Natsu, who became confused and puzzled by what he was asked.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned. Who the heck was Frieza? Actually, now that he thought about it the Fire Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail did remember Goku and Vegeta mentioning a name like that at one point, but he didn't think too much on it. Shaking his head, he went back to glaring at the commander and all the soldiers around him, "Sorry, but I think you got the wrong guy. But never mind that! Why are you here?"

Aellier hummed to himself with interest. So this wasn't the Saiyan who defeated Frieza, well no matter.

"Why we are here doesn't concern you monkey. Just know that if you dare to get in our way, you will perish. Surrender and maybe you can find a place in my army. After all, you do give off a high power to be worthy of it." Aellir offered to the pink haired young man before him with a grin.

Natsu however wasn't interested one it.

"So you're a bunch of bad guys then." Natsu came to the conclusion, as he got into a fighting stance.

And with warning, Natsu let out a mighty and loud yell as power surge from his body. This blew away even more soldiers who were around him as they all screamed from being thrown back. When the energy died down, it revealed Natsu as a Super Saiyan as he got ready to fight. Aellier however widened his eyes as he felt the energy coming off from the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _'This is the energy we detected!'_ Aellir thought to himself as his expression became serious. So this monkey before him was what they detected. And it was a threat. It was a shame, this boy could have been useful for the Empire, but no matter, "SOLDIERS! THIS IS THE ONE WE'VE BEEN AFTER! DESTROY HIM IN LORD FELAZAR'S NAME!"

"Yes sir!" Every soldier shouted, despite how some of them were somewhat fearful of the rather large power before him. But never the less the soldiers by the thousands proceeded to charge right after the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu grinned as the many soldiers charged after him. In a blink of an eye, Natsu dashed forward to the closest one before slamming his fist right into their stomach, getting them to cough up blood as they feel to the ground unconscious. That soldier was only the first however before many of them started to fall in a similar fashion as Natsu's great speed allowed him to take down nearby a thousand of them in a matter of seconds. Once that was done, the remaining soldiers let out noises of fear before they tried to put that aside as they aimed their guns attached to their arms at the currently golden haired young man. Sadly for them however the blasts they were shooting at him either hit him and did no damage or Natsu simply dodged them all. The Fire Dragon Slayer then dashed by a thousand more soldiers, knocking them out one by one with ease as he went though the army with no problem. Some of the soldiers then started to gather in groups one by one before they fired their weapons at once, the beams of their blasts combined into larger beams in hopes to stand a better chance against the Super Saiyan. Sadly this didn't work as Natsu merely deflected the attacks easily or allowed them to hit him which did no harm whatsoever. Deciding to use blasts of his own, though at a level as to not make sure he killed the soldiers, Natsu then fired off many blasts of energy from his hands as they collided into the remaining groups of the soldiers, knocking them all down into the ground no problem.

And just like that, Natsu defeated the force of thousands in a matter of seconds. And he was grinning ear to ear.

"Is that all you guys got?!" The grinning Super Saiyan of Fairy Tail shouted in a mocking tone. Though he did wish these soldiers put up a better fight. That was completely boring!

Aellir groaned in disappointment from seeing his whole force defeated so quickly. He had to hold back a face palm from the sight of it all.

"Useless, all of you. Must I have to do everything myself? *Sigh* Very well then." Aellir merely stated as he started to walk forward towards the Super Saiyan Natsu, who grinned wider from the approaching blue skinned commander.

"Come on then! I hope you put up a better fight than these guys did!" Natsu questioned as he still had a grin on his face, greatly hoping that this guy would be a better fight compared to the soldiers he just defeated easily hands down.

"Don't get cocky monkey." Aellier stated to him with a glare and serious expression of his own.

With that, a sudden surge of power then emerged from the blue skinned one horned man, shocking Natsu as he had to cover his eyes from the shockwave that was emitting from the commander's body. It blew away the knocked out soldiers who were lying near him as they went flying far from the two powerful entities and the spaceship.

Natsu recovered from the sudden power up from Aellir, before the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer decided to be the first to start their battle as he charged with great speed at the commander before slamming his fist directly into the commander's cheek. However much to Natsu's shock Aellir hardly flinched from the punch before the blue skinned humanoid without warning slammed his own fist into Natsu's face, sending the Super Saiyan flying backwards and crashing into the ground. Not letting him have a chance to recover, Aellier dashed at the downed Saiyan to continue the offensive. However Natsu wasn't planning on letting the man keep the upper hand before Natsu jumped back onto his feet before dashing over towards the incoming blue skinned commander. Aellier was about to punch the golden haired Saiyan before him once more but Natsu proceeded to jump over the commander. And before Aellir could turn around Natsu unleashed a powerful Fire Dragon's Roar from his mouth, slamming directly into Aellier's back as the man went flying. Not letting up, Natsu took off at great speed into the air before arriving right in front of the incoming commander before the Saiyan kicked him up into the air. Flying quickly to make sure he got above the airborne enemy, Natsu brought his leg down onto Aellir's back, getting the commander to shout in pain as he came crashing down into the world below once more. The impact of Aellir crashing into the ground caused the ground to shake as well a form a crater where the commander was now located in.

Aellier however quickly recovered from the string of attacks as he dusted himself off before glaring at the airborne Super Saiyan. Powering up further, the blue skinned male charged directly towards Natsu who was high up above him, who was grinning as he was about to punch the incoming enemy. However as he threw the punch, Aellir vanished, surprising Natsu before he felt Aellir appearing right behind him as the commander kicked the Saiyan in the back, getting Natsu to go down to the ground. Luckily though, Natsu was able to recover as he remained in the air as he looked back up towards the enemy, who was beginning to power up attacks in his hands. And before Natsu knew it a barrage of energy blasts were raining down from Aellier as Natsu's eyes widened from how many he was shooting out at him. Dodging each attacks as they decimated the ground below him, Natsu shot up towards the enemy commander while avoiding his attacks once more as he closed in. Seeing this Aellier ceased his bombardment of energy blasts before powering up even more, before charging directly into Natsu at such a speed that it caught the Super Saiyan off guard. Despite this Natsu was able to cross his arms in an X like manner to block the punch by Aellier, which caused a large shockwave to be emitted from blocking of the punch. Taking this chance, Natsu then wrapped his legs around Aellir, who widened his eyes in surprised from this before Natsu twisted around and flung the commander away from himself. This allowed Natsu to get a good enough distance as he smirked, preparing another attack as he cupped his hands to his sides.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Natsu shouted out loud, firing off the powerful attack as it closed in on Aellir, whose eyes widened in shock from the beam heading towards him.

However, to Natsu's shock, the man managed to place his hands in front of the beam as it made contact, stopping it dead in its track before the commander managed to fling it far up into the sky. And if one would be able to see the view from space, they would see the powerful wave of energy shooting far into space.

Aellir turned his way back towards the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer only to widen his eyes once more as Natsu appeared right in front of him before he delivered an uppercut to Aellir's chin, sending him flying farther up into the air before he was able to steady himself. Recovering from the sudden attack the one horned blue skinned commander looked back down before charging back towards the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer as Natsu tried to kick the incoming commander. However Aellir vanished once more before he appeared right behind Natsu, delivering a swift punch only for Natsu to vanish as well. Natsu then reappeared to the side as he tried to kick Aellir only for him once again to vanish. Aellir appeared right behind him but instead of trying to hit him the commander solely fired a large blast of energy from both of his hands right at the Super Saiyan's back. This time Natsu was unable to move fast in time as the attack hit him dead on in the back, getting him to cry out as he went crashing down towards the ground below once more, causing smoke to fill the air upon impact as well as forming another crater. Seeing this Aellir couldn't help but smirk due to gaining the upper hand once more.

However that would fade away as before Aellir knew it a powerful Big Bang Attack was fired from the smoke and directly towards him at a fast paste. The one horned blue skinned humanoid was unable to block or dodge in time as the attack made impact, causing a large explosion that covered the sky and shook the ground below them all. After the attack made direct contact, Natsu once more emerged from the crater and smoke as he charged directly at the commander once again, this time his fists enveloped with his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. A shout and a small wave of energy cleared the smoke, allowing Aellir to be seen once more as he looked down to see Natsu charging directly at him once more. As Natsu brought his flame covered fists back Aellier prepared to defend himself once more as the two collided. Both sides unleashed a fast and powerful barrage of punches and kicks as each blow unleashed shockwave after shockwave. Both sides didn't seem to gain the upper hand before Natsu grabbed one of Aellir's fists and block one of his kicks, getting the blue skinned one horned man to widen his eyes a little before Natsu opened his mouth to fire off a point blank Fire Dragon's Roar, launching the enemy commander far from him before the white haired humanoid recovered from that as well, gritting his teeth in anger from seeing him being matched by the Super Saiyan before him.

Natsu charged up a bit before he flew right after Aellir once more, before the blue skinned commander let out a mighty shout as his power started to rise greatly once more, shocking Natsu as without warning Aellir then vanished before reappearing right behind the golden haired Fairy Tail Mage. This got Natsu to swiftly turn around only to be met with a palm shoved into his chest as a powerful blast of energy was then fired off from Aellir, sending Natsu flying directly into the ground. More specifically directly towards where Crocus was standing, colliding into and down the streets, but thankfully no one was in the way as people were fleeing the scene for their lives while the guards were trying to aid in bringing the people to safety.

Aellir landed not too far from where Natsu was as they were now in the deserted and ruined street in Crocus, as Natsu managed to get back on his feet, panting a bit before spitting out blood from his mouth and rubbing some blood from his mouth also. Getting back into a fighting stance the Super Saiyan prepared to continue fighting once more.

"Man… this is going to be tougher than I thought." Natsu muttered to himself, before powering up a little as well to be on par with the enemy before him.

Aellir merely smirked at the golden haired Saiyan before him as the two clashed once more, their fists colliding once again as it caused another shockwave to be emitted, decimated the surrounding buildings as the two took off into the air again, fighting high above the capital city of Fiore as such a high speed that only their shockwaves they were giving off could be seen.

Meanwhile, back outside the city, the knocked out army Natsu defeated easily slowly recovered and awoken from their humiliation. They all got their bearings together before they all noticed their commander fighting the Super Saiyan above the city not too far from them.

"The Commander!" One of them shouted, seeing how their leader was facing against the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer even though they can't see them other than the shockwave being produced from their fighting.

"Come on! Let us deal with the city while he deals with that monkey!" Another soldier shouted out loud, knowing that they would only get in the way if they tried to interfere with their leader's battle. This got the other recovered thousands to cheer in agreement.

With that, the army charged towards the city once more, planning on removing any distractions for Commander Aellir during his battle with the Super Saiyan.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done. And look, actual fighting now instead of mushy stuff, isn't that great?**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a plane and into a volcano? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	32. Chapter 32

**What's this? An actual chapter? Clearly this must be a dream!**

… **Wait, you guys didn't want another chapter?**

 **Well too bad have one anyway cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: The City's Defense**

The battle between Aellir and Natsu raged on high above the Capital City of Fiore as the two powerful warriors showed no signs of slowly down. Aellir remained determined against the Super Saiyan however as the blue skinned one horned commander ducked from one of Natsu's punches before following up by putting his hands in front of him and firing off a large energy blast directly into Natsu's stomach, catching the yellowed hair Fire Dragon Slayer off guard as the attack hit and detonated. This caused an explosion as Natsu was seen pushed back from the smoke while Aellir dashed forward to continue the battle. He closed in to unleash a kick towards Natsu, however the Fairy Tail Mage was able to raise his left arm and block it before firing off a point blank Fire Dragon's Roar, hitting Aellir as he was pushed back far from the flying Saiyan. However the commander recovered as the attack died down before he once more brought his hands up in front of him as he proceeded to fire a barrage of energy blasts from his hands towards Natsu, whose eyes widened in surprise from the fast and incoming attacks heading his way. Gritting his teeth the Super Saiyan of Earthland powered up further before he rushed towards the blue skinned man, dodging each blast while deflecting some that closed in on him. Seeing this got Aellir to widen his eyes when before he knew it he was met with an elbow to the face by Natsu. He recovered though as he reacted fast enough before Natsu could block or dodge by slamming his own knee into the Super Saiyan Fire Dragon Slayer's stomach, getting Natsu to cough up blood from receiving the attack, Aellir followed up by twirling around before delivering yet another kick to the yellow haired Fairy Tail Mage that sent Natsu flying directly into the ground in a thankfully cleared street of Crocus. Aellir only sighed in irritation as he saw Natsu getting back onto his feet, blood streaming down his forehead while the Super Saiyan only grew more furious with the enemy high above before taking off into the air at him once more.

Meanwhile as the battle continued high up above them many of the Mages back in the city below were seen rushing through the city as citizens were fleeing for their lives in order to get away from the devastation as fast as possible. The wizards consisted of most of the guilds that were present in Crocus while Princess Hisui along with Arcadios were also with them, as the green haired woman refused to stand by while something like this was going on.

"Come on! We need to help him!" Erza could be heard shouting as they tried to head over to where most of the action was at the moment. Shock waves could be felt throughout the air due to the battle and collisions between Natsu and Aellir high above them.

"Slow down will you?! What is even happening?!" Arana shouted at the Fairy Tail Mage as she and some of the others tried to make sense of it all.

"Yeah! Since when could the Salamander fly and fight like this?!" Bacchus yelled out as he and his guild followed everyone else.

"Now's not the time for that! We need to do something to help deal with this enemy!" Gray exclaimed back at them, knowing that they didn't have much time to waste as Natsu was alone fighting whoever he was fighting. If the Ice Maker Mage had to guess the Fire Dragon Slayer was probably facing off against the guy who owned the spaceship that they saw landed not far from the city.

A loud explosion forced them all to stop in their tracks as they looked up to see Natsu and Aellir flying high above them at such speeds that they couldn't even keep up as another large shockwave as emitted, forcing them all to cover their eyes from the radiating blasts of air.

As it died down, they all uncovered their eyes as they were able to see Natsu launched Aellir back down into the city albeit a few streets away from where they were thankfully as they looked up to see Natsu in all of his Super Saiyan albeit somewhat injured glory.

Natsu meanwhile was trying to catch his breathe, seeing how the fight was still going nowhere with this threat. Staring down at the blue skinned man who recovered from the hit and was looking back at him with slight annoyance, the yellow haired Fairy Tail Mage was oblivious to the others nearby as they saw him in his state.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS HIS HAIR YELLOW AND SPIKIER?!" Rocker from Quatro Cerberus shouted, seeing the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer up high in the air above them.

Hisui on the other looked in awe from the sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer in his Super Saiyan form. She didn't know that Natsu was able to transform in this way! Sure it really only seemed to involve the hair and the eye color a bit, but even still the sight of him like that took her breath away. Honestly, the way he looked right now, determined to protect everyone in his current yellow haired form, the Princess couldn't help but though…

"He's… like an angel…" Hisui muttered at the sight of the golden haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

However her thoughts as well as everyone else's were interrupted as they snapped out of it due to seeing Aellir launching himself out of the city and into Natsu, who raised his arms in an X position to block the enemy's incoming attack. It still launched the Super Saiyan far from the city once more though as the blue skinned one horned white haired commander flew right after him away from the city.

"Let's go!" Makarov ordered everyone else as they were prepared to chase after the two powerful beings in hope of being able to help the Dragon Slayer in some way.

Multiple large explosions grabbed their attention however as did the screams of innocents. Their heads swiftly turned to the other direction only to see chaos happening further down the city. Their eyes widened as they realized what was going on when they spotted many of the thousands of soldiers descending into Crocus.

"Oh no…" Millianna muttered in horror, seeing that the enemy Natsu was facing had forces with him now laying waste to the Capital. The Mages though weren't going to let this chaos slide.

"Oh no they don't!" Sting shouted with anger from seeing the explosions in the distance further down in the city.

With that the Guild Master of Sabertooth dashed forward towards the scene as did everyone else one by one to aid in the defense of the city, including Hisui much to Arcadios's worry as they all followed. Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Kagura, Millianna and Hisui stopped for a moment as they turned around to look in the direction where Natsu went against Aellir with concern and worry.

 _'Natsu… please remained safe.'_ They all thought to themselves in worry for the love of their lives, before they turned back and followed everyone else to deal with Aellir's forces.

Back in the chaos, the thousands of troops descending upon the city like moths to a flame, attacking everything around them to spread as much mayhem as possible. As their commander fought with the Super Saiyan, they knew that they can prove themselves useful if they were to take out the population of the planet, and what better way to start than this city right here.

"Hey look! They're trying to run away!" One of the soldiers mocked seeing a woman and a little boy she was carrying running for her life as many others were trying to do the same to flee the invaders.

"I got it!" The nearby soldier told his ally as he raised his blaster that was attached to his arm before raising it at the fleeing humans, powering it up as he prepare to slaughter them like cattle.

Before he could however an Iron Dragon's Roar proceeded to slam into him and a few other soldiers out of nowhere and into a nearby building, bringing it down upon them.

This however grabbed the attention of all of the other soldiers due to all being in the same area of the city. The thousands of Aellir's force looked over to see the approaching Mages from the guilds of the nation of Fiore.

"Enemies have appeared!" Another soldier shouted from the sight, as those who were attacked by Gajeel managed to get back up from the surprise attack.

"Take them out! For Felazar!" Yet another solder exclaimed out, getting the thousands of armored and weapon readied alien force to shout in agreement before they all proceeded to charge at the wizards near them all.

Seeing this merely got the guild wizards to brace themselves as Arcadios prepared to defend Hisui from the invading attackers, knowing that it will take more than a few attacks to take them all down.

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Laxus exclaimed at everyone else, getting them to either nod or shout back in agreement before all of them charged towards the thousands of troops all around them, splitting into different groups to spread out further to take on the many enemy soldiers.

Meanwhile, back with Natsu and Aellir, the Super Saiyan was finding himself to be outmatched by the blue skinned one horned white haired commander. Now far from the city and in the open fields between the Capital City of Fiore and the nearby mountains, the Fairy Tail Mage continued to try to face off against the enemy before him. Aellir had a grin on his face as he and Natsu collided once more, causing waves of shockwaves to be emitted from their fight due to the intense strength of it all. Natsu gritted his teeth as he saw himself slowly getting overpowered in the close combat before he let out a mighty shout, unleashing an explosive wave from his body that pushed back Aellir, much to the commander's annoyance.

He didn't have time to respond to this though, as without warning Natsu activated the Kaio-ken, wrapping the crimson aura around his golden one to increase his power, much to Aellir's surprise. The white haired alien commander didn't have time to react however as before he knew it Natsu appeared right before him and slammed his fist directly into his cheek, launching him directly into the ground far below him. Aellir still managed to return to his feet just in time to dash out of the way when Natsu came crashing down with a fist at him, instead hitting the ground which caused a large crater to form from the impact of the punch. Aellir continued to fire off multiple blasts of energy as he keep on dashing backwards to keep some space between him and Natsu, however the Super Saiyan wasn't going to let him keep this up as he charged right at him, easily avoiding each energy attack like nothing as he was in front of Aellir once more. The two clashed once again as fists and kicks came into blows with one another, unleashing shockwave after shockwave from the sheer intensity of it all. And this time it was Aellir who was on the short end of the stick as Natsu continued to gain the upper hand, increasing his output of the Kiao-Ken as the fight raged on.

This was something Aellir refused to keep letting to be, as Natsu was about to throw another punch at him the blue skinned one horned man let out a mighty shout of anger and determination, unleashing a large energy blast from his body that forced Natsu back a good distance away from the commander as his power jumped to a new level, much to the yellow haired Fire Dragon Slayer's shock. And then just like that the tide of the fight was about to turn as Aellir vanished from his spot before reappearing right behind Natsu, who turned around in surprise but was unable to react enough to dodge a kick to the face by the one horned commander, sending him flying into the ground. Or at least that's what would have happened if Aellir didn't fly right by them and appeared below him to launch him back up into the air with a knee into the Fire Dragon Slayer's back, getting him to shout in pain from the move as he was sent flying upwards instead. Yet again Aellir easily flew right by him before arriving behind him and firing off a point blank energy beam directly behind Natsu, as the attack slammed into the Super Saiyan's back, unleashing a large explosion that could be seen in the air for miles if any were around to witness it.

Aellir grinned from seeing the smoke filled spot in the air, thinking that it wouldn't be long before the enemy was defeated…

…That is until the smoke was then blown away without warning, much to Aellir's shock as he lifted his arms up to ease himself against the shockwave that was emitted.

When he looked back up, he saw Natsu flying in the same spot like before. Yet however instead of the Kaio-Ken and being golden anymore, instead Natsu had his eyes closed as his hair became red and more refined, and his body also seemed to have gotten lighter if that made sense.

Natsu then opened his eyes as he grinned, showing that they were also red like his hair and aura around him, having entered into his Super Saiyan God form.

Aellir gritted his teeth from this, having no idea that there was some form like this that a Saiyan was able to use or become. But even then the blue skinned one horned white haired commander of the forces he led wasn't done just yet.

"Transform as much as you like, it won't get you anywhere! You will die by my hand!" Aellir shouted as he powered up even further, as Natsu grinned as he motioned for the white haired man to come after him.

"Well then, why don't you back up those words before I beat you to the ground again?" Natsu challenged him, prepared to go all out if necessary to take this enemy down. He will not allow the enemy before him to get the upper hand, not again!

Natsu didn't even wait for a reply before he dashed towards him before delivering an empowered Fire Dragon Iron Fist into Aellir's cheek, sending him flying once more through the air as Natsu followed to continue the assault, refusing to let the enemy gain another chance to retaliate.

 **Okie dokie, new chapter done. I didn't get to make it as long as I thought I would, but I think this is fine. I'll make it a goal of mine to make the next chapter longer than this one and the last one.**

 **But yeah, the fight continues onward as the others face off against Aellir's forces, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to buy all the guns and give them to kittens to train an army? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
